The Photographer
by ReginaNelnock
Summary: A Emma le gusta capturar todo en una imagen; es fiel creyente de que es la única forma de guardar los recuerdos y revivirlos al ver las fotos. Al llegar a Storybrooke se da cuenta de que el lugar no es la excepción, pero también realiza que hay cosas que es mejor sólo vivirlas aunque eso implique que la alcaldesa de la ciudad quiera arrancarte la cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1.**_

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son míos (a excepción de la familia Swan).**

 **A/N: Bueno, esta es mi primera fanfic de Swan Queen (y aquí, cabe decir). Así que espero la disfruten porque la historia ha ido saliendo poco a poco y por fin me siento lista para compartirla. Por supuesto que las criticas buenas o malas (aunque realmente no existen las malas, pues de ellas se aprende) son más que bien recibidas.**

 **Es un AU, así que no hay nada de magia y Emma no tuvo un pasado tan turbulento. Es un _slow-burn_ así que esto es de paciencia, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque, conociéndome, no tardaré en tenerlas juntas porque mi corazón duele cuando no lo están. **

**También quiero aclarar que es una historia totalmente sobre Swan Queen, aunque tendrá menciones de Daniel y tal vez Robin esté algo involucrado. ¡Pero Swan Queen es _endgame_ , no hay nada que temer! **

**Por ahora tendrá un rate de K+ pero es posible que en el futuro cambié a M con la finalidad de que nuestras amadas mujeres suban algo de tono las cosas. _¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

 _ **Emma**_

— ¡Mira esto!

La rubia levantó la mirada encontrándose con su mejor amiga, Lily Paige. La pelinegra sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía un periódico entre sus pequeñas manos. Emma frunció el entrecejo por escasos segundos y después alzó una ceja acompañada de una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¡Lily, ya sabes qué es un periódico! — se burló la rubia volviendo rápidamente a su trabajo; varias fotografías esparcidas sobre su mesón en medio de su estudio. De reojo notó como su mejor amiga sacaba la lengua y Emma sonrió aún más.

— Muy graciosa, Emma Swan — la pelinegra dejó caer el periódico sobre el mesón estorbando la vista de su mejor amiga. Los ojos verdes de su mejor amiga la miraron algo molestos, pero eso no hizo que la sonrisa de Lily dejara su rostro —. Pero sé perfectamente que es un periódico, ¿sabes? Tanto que me he tomado la molestia de leer el de hoy.

Emma hizo cara de pocos amigos, ¿para eso había venido Lily? ¿Para decirle que había leído el periódico de hoy? La rubia tomó el papel y se lo extendió a la pelinegra.

— Felicidades, también sabes leer — dijo seca —. Lil, realmente estoy ocupada.

La ojiverde regresó a su antigua tarea y Lily gruñó levemente; Emma podía ser una total idiota cuando se lo proponía, pero eso no la iba a detener, no hoy. Tiró de los hombros de la rubia e ignoró la mueca de fastidio que Emma le ofreció.

— Deberías leer esto, te va a encantar — insistió la pelinegra.

— Lil, no tengo tiempo. Mañana...

— _Emma Swan, hija de Kendall y Maryse Swan, ha tomado otro rumbo que el que seguir la tradición familiar_ — comenzó Lily a leer, dado el hecho de que su amiga no iba hacerlo—. _Si bien la rubia tiene un futuro prometedor como la heredera al imperio que con años la familia Swan ha construido, la señorita Swan ha decidido entrar en el mundo del arte visual._

 _» He de decir que he quedado impresionado por su última exposición el pasado sábado quince de junio del dos mil diez; sin ayuda de sus abundantes conexiones, la señorita Swan ha logrado cautivar no sólo a mí, pero a toda su audiencia con sus impresionantes imágenes. Para mi grata sorpresa, la joven Swan tiene un ojo cautivador y ha logrado plasmar más de una historia en una secuencia de fotografías. Es un hecho, ¡no puedo esperar para ver más y dejarme cautivar por lo que Emma tiene por dar! No pueden dejar de visitar su galería que se encuentra en la avenida más cara de toda la gran manzana, es una exposición que no han de perderse._

 _» ¡Felicidades, señorita Swan! Usted le ha dado un giro a la historia de la gran y prestigiada familia Swan y, debo decir, de una exquisita forma_ —la rubia miró perpleja a Lily, sus labios formando una pequeña "O" y sus ojos abiertos de par en par—. Escrito por Louis Miramar —finalizó la pelinegra, sonriendo un poco más cuando su mejor amiga comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces.

Decir que Emma se sentía abrumada era poco; la rubia había trabajado durante meses en la que sería una exposición dedicada a su abuela y ahora esas largas horas sin descanso habían dado frutos,

Sí, Emma se había revelado a la tradición familia. No quería liderar aquel monopolio de distintas cadenas que su familia – adoptiva – había formado, y claro que eso había hecho que tanto su padre como su madre habían puesto el grito en el cielo, siendo su abuela la única en apoyar la locura en la que Emma quería someterse.

La rubia arrancó el periódico de entre las manos de su mejor amiga y releyó el articulo repetidas veces, observando que también iba acompañado de selectivas imágenes de su galería y una de ella. Louis Miramar era uno de los críticos más prestigiados, y que él hubiera dicho esas cosas de Emma la tenía a un paso del paro cardiaco. Jamás pensó que se encontraría entre las páginas del New York Times.

— ¿Esto es una especie de broma? — habló por fin mirando a Lily.

La pelinegra bufó — Claro, Em, porque me iba a tomar el tiempo de hacer una réplica exacta del periódico y lo reparti en enormes cantidades para fastidiarte.

Emma lo meditó un par de minutos, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los labios con fuerza, y después tomó aire.

Lily y ella solían jugarse bromas pesadas; Emma había falsificado años atrás la carta de la universidad en la que había aplicado su mejor amiga diciendo que no estaba aceptada, y la pelinegra había fingido regalarle la cámara que Emma quería para que después la rubia encontrara una caja con una patata. Pero esta vez Lily parecía que lo decía en serio. El periódico por sí mismo lucía demasiado real.

— Júralo por tu colección de libros de Harry Potter o te juro que los quemo —dijo después de un rato.

Las dos tenían veintiocho años, ambas eran exitosas en lo que hacían (Lily como chef y Emma como fotógrafa) pero nada en el mundo cambiaría la forma en la que se trataban – como si aún tuvieran cinco años – porque el tiempo parecía no pasar entre ellas.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y después resopló. Aveces le frustraba que la rubia no pudiera creerse lo bueno que era su trabajo, para Emma nunca era lo suficientemente bueno cuando para el resto parecía ser demasiado asombroso para ser verdad.

— Te lo juro por mi colección de Harry Potter —juró Lily—. Dios te ayude si llegas a acercarte a ella, porque no vives para contarlo.

La rubia alzó las manos con rendición.— No me atrevería aunque me pagaran —Lily asintió satisfecha y Emma sacó su celular—. Creo que le llamaré a la abuela, tal vez no ha visto el articulo y sé que esto le va a encantar —dijo la ojiverde emocionada. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y el número del celular de su amada abuela apareció en la pantalla; la rubia sonrió emocionada— Hey! Estaba apunto de llamarte. ¡No me digas! Ya lo viste, ¿cierto? Abuela estoy muy...

— _¿Emma?_

La rubia se detuvo al no escuchar la voz de su abuela. A diferencia de la voz suave que distinguía a su adorada abuela, se encontró con la voz grave de un hombre.

— ¿August? —musitó Emma frunciendo el ceño— ¿Dónde está mi abuela?

August Booth era el cuidador de su abuela; la señora ya pasaba los ochenta años y, aunque era una mujer activa, necesitaba que alguien se mantuviera a su lado por cualquier percance, pero ella no era gran fan de eso.

Emma había aprendido a relacionarse con el castaño; August era un gran hombre y un gran amigo, solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos porque a la rubia con trabajos podías sacarla de casa de su amada abuela adoptiva.

— _Ella..._ —la preocupación en la voz de August era notoria. Emma contuvo la respiración— _Ems, vamos camino al hospital_ —explicó August lentamente, tomó aire y después volvió hablar—. _No creo que sobreviva esta, rubia._

Emma juró que su corazón se detuvo por escasos segundos o tal vez fue que contuvo demasiado la respiración que sus sentidos se nublaron ligeramente, pero lo que August acababa de decirle era una bomba para la vida de la rubia.

Si bien Emma era adoptada, su amada abuela la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus padres adoptivos la querían, sí, pero nadie lo hacía como su _granny_. Había sido ella la que la había alentado a perseguir su sueño como fotógrafa, incluso ella misma le había regalado su primera cámara –una polaroid que había pertenecido a su mismísima abuela– y ahora Emma estaba escuchando por teléfono que tal vez su abuela no sobreviviría cualquier accidente que le hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué dices, August? —preguntó soltando el aire que con dolor sus pulmones habían contenido— ¿Cómo que no va a sobrevivir?

Del otro lado de la línea, August se mordía el labio mientras conducía detrás de la ambulancia que llevaba a la Sra. Swan. El castaño también le había tomado cariño a la mujer que había cuidado por años, de la que había sido confidente –más cuando el Sr. Swan había fallecido en años previos–. Y al escuchar a Emma con la voz quebrada y una imagen perfectamente creada de la rubia con los ojos rojos y cristalinos, August sintió su corazón romperse.

— _Se ha caído de las escaleras, Emma_ —explicó—. _Bajé para poder responder el teléfono y ella intentó seguirme, pero se resbaló y para cuando fui a las escaleras, ella ya estaba inconsciente_ —August tomó aire—. _Ya sabes que ella no estaba bien de la cadera, y con esto..._

— ¡Pero es sólo la cadera, August! —exclamó Emma y comenzó a moverse por la habitación. Lily la seguía con una mirada confundida pero tranquila— ¿Qué cosa puede ir mal de una fractura de cadera?

— _¿A su edad? ¡Todo, Ems!_

— No le va a pasar nada —musitó la rubia tomando las llaves de su auto y su bolso. El trabajo que tanto había jurado que la tenía ocupada hasta la coronilla para que Lily se dejara de juegos, pronto había quedado en el olvido—. ¿Va a ir al hospital de siempre? ¿Papá ya sabe?

Emma y Lily pronto se encontraban saliendo del edificio; la pelinegra era poco consiente de la situación pero seguiría a Emma hasta el fin del mundo porque eso era lo que las mejores amigas hacían, ¿no?

— _Sí y sí_ —dijo August— _¿Vendrás?_

— ¡Por supuesto que iré! —casi gritó la rubia haciendo que su mejor amiga diera un respingón y se golpeara la cabeza con el techo del pequeño escarabajo amarillo que pertenecía a su amiga— Nos vemos.

La rubia cortó la llamada y en segundos sujetó el volante con fuerza. Sólo Dios sabía porqué demonios Emma había comprado esa trampa mortal a la que llamaba auto, pero la ojiverde se sintió segura cuando estuvo dentro. En segundos ya se encontraba recargando su rostro contra el volante.

Lily la miraba con curiosidad mientras unía las piezas de la conversación de Emma. Algo le había pasado a la abuela Swan, y por eso Emma se encontraba en el filo de un ataque de pánico. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, amaba tanto a su abuela como Emma lo hacía y eso se notaba a kilómetros.

— Emma —la pelinegra se estiró y sujetó la mano de Emma, pero la rubia ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Va estar bien. No le va a pasar nada —dijo la rubia a la nada, su voz estaba quebrada y las lagrimas ya eran dueñas de sus mejillas—. _**Va estar bien. No le va a pasar nada**_ —repitió. Y así hizo todo el camino, como si fuera un mantra al que aferrarse. Y Lily no pudo hacer nada más que guardar silencio.

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

La castaña escuchó un grito y pronto se encontraba corriendo hacía la puerta del loft donde Mary Margaret, la maestra y, aveces, niñera de su pequeño hijo Henry, vivía.

Dios ayude a esa mujer si Henry tenía un solo rasguño.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y esperó, arreglando su cabello tras el pequeño y fuera de lugar ataque de pánico que sintió al escuchar el grito de su hijo.

Si bien la alcaldesa de la pequeña ciudad de Storybrooke era una mujer de porte y elegancia, alguien que pocas veces perdía la cordura y siempre lucía impecable, tenía un punto débil y ese era su amado hijo de cuatro años. Así que no era de sorprenderse si en aquel momento tenía el pulso acelerado, tanto que escuchaba a la sangre bombear directo en sus oídos.

La puerta se abrió y una pequeña pelinegra apareció con una brillante sonrisa. Regina titubeó en su devolvérsela o esperar a ver que su hijo estuviera en una pieza. Al final ganó la sonrisa, después de todo Mary Margaret y ella habían comenzado a ser amigas más íntimas.

— ¡Regina! Pensábamos que tardarías más —saludó la pelinegra y se acercó a darle un rápido pero afectuoso abrazo a Regina.

— Lo mismo pensé yo —dijo siguiendo rápido a Mary Margaret dentro del departamento; necesitaba ver a su hijo— ¿Y Henry? ¿Está bien?

— Oh sí, está jugando con David —explicó señalando las escaleras que llevaban al pequeño segundo piso del loft.

Aunque no era el estilo de Regina –extremadamente costoso pero elegante—, a la castaña le parecía un lindo hogar. Era un loft con concepto abierto, y sabía de antemano que la feliz pareja casada que habitaba el lugar había vuelto el piso de arriba un área exclusiva para su hijo, pues hasta la habitación de ellos estaba abajo.

En ese momento, un pequeño castaño bajaba con cuidadosos pasos las escaleras, arrastrando detrás de él el largo de su capa roja. David venía detrás, fingiendo que Henry iba demasiado lejos como para ser alcanzado. Regina sonrió.

Henry no tenía una figura paterna de la cual aprender; su difunto prometido, Daniel, había muerto mucho antes de que la idea de tener hijos cruzara por la mente de Regina. Pero años después, la castaña había decidido adoptar a un hermoso bebé que había llegado a su vida para sacarla de esa soledad en la que se había estancado después de la muerte de su prometido y de su amado padre. Pero al no tener pareja y haber decidido criar sola a su hijo, ningún hombre figuraba como el padre de Henry. Por eso traía a Henry a la casa de Mary Margaret, porque David al menos llenaba ligeramente ese vacío que la misma Regina había provocado al haber decidido estar sola.

— ¡Mami! —exclamó Henry al ver a su madre parada junto a Mary Margaret cerca de la barra americana que dividía el comedor y la cocina— El villano David quiere secuestrarte —dijo con tierna voz el pequeño niño y pronto sus brazos se encontraban envueltos en las piernas desnudas de su madre, pues ese día la alcaldesa había decidido usar una de esas faldas que tanto le favorecían a sus perfectas curvas al ser ajustadas.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo está eso? —preguntó Regina pasando su mano entre el cabello de su hijo y lanzándole una mirada divertida a David, que ya se encontraba abrazando a su esposa y articulando _"Hola"_ mientras los tres esperaban la respuesta del niño.

— Pues en las películas, siempre le hacen daño a la chica bonita —explicó Henry con un tono que daba a entender que era lo más obvio del mundo—. Así que el villano David te hará daño a ti o a Mary Margaret —hizo una pausa, quedándose pensativo—. ¡O tal vez sea a las dos! —exclamó y se separó de su madre con una mueca de sorpresa. Los brillantes ojos aceitunados de Henry se encontraron con David y Mary Margaret, la última envuelta en los brazos de su esposo—. ¡Aléjate de ella, monstruo!

Henry corrió hacia David y en un nada efectivo esfuerzo intentó separar al ojiazul de su esposa. Y aunque la fuerza de Henry era casi nula contra la fuerza que un hombre como David poseía, éste último fingió que el pequeño castaño le había hecho un daño casi irreparable, fingiendo tambalearse y pronto cayendo en el suelo.

— ¡Oh dios, he sido derrotado por el niño maravilla! —exclamó David poniendo una mano sobre su pecho a la altura de su corazón— Por favor, ten piedad de mí. No me mates.

Regina miró a Mary Margaret y ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada que expresaba su adoración por la pequeña escena. Tal vez por ahora era un juego, pero Henry era un gran niño con las mejores intenciones y eso se notaba ya.

— No lo haré, yo soy bueno —dijo Henry acercándose con cautela a David, que seguía tumbado en el suelo—. Pero debes tener un castigo.

Los tres adultos alzaron una ceja, fue algo tan sincronizado que la misma Regina se sintió asustada.

— ¿Ah sí? —David se recargó en sus codos, alzándose un poco más para poder mirar a Henry. El pequeño castaño usaba una sonrisa malévola en el rostro— ¿Y cuál será mi castigo, niño maravilla?

Henry frotó las manos como si ahora el villano fuera él, se inclinó un poco y dijo.— Deberás comprarme un helado... —titubeó un poco y se rascó la barbilla, pensativo— ¡doble! Debe ser un helado doble.

David y Mary Margaret rieron, mientras que Regina negaba con la cabeza y sonreía ligeramente mostrando el orgullo que sentía por su hijo. A sus cortos cuatro años era un niño inteligente, demasiado que a ella misma le daba miedo y preocupaba en cierto punto.

— Oh no, señor. No puedes comer helado para la cena —se apresuró a decir la castaña.

Henry la miró con ojos suplicantes y Regina tuvo que mirar a otra parte porque sabía lo débil que eso la hacía.

— ¡Pero mami!

— No, Henry. El azúcar te hace daño por la noche —se mantuvo firme volviendo a mirar a su hijo.

— No, no es verdad —se defendió el castaño cruzando los brazos.

— Claro que sí —replicó Regina—. ¿Sabes lo que es ser hiperactivo? —Henry negó con la cabeza lentamente, repitiendo en su mente la palabra que sonaba complicada y curiosa— Pues es como tú te pones cuando no dejas dormir a mami.

Henry lo meditó un momento y luego sonrió.— Prometo dejarte dormir, andaaaaa ¿sí?

— No, Henry.

— ¡Mami! Por favoooor.

El pequeño castaño volvió hacer su famoso puchero y Regina contuvo la respiración. No sabía de dónde demonios había aprendido esa mueca, pero era el arma más grande que Henry poseía contra su madre.

Mary Margaret se apresuró a decir algo antes de que Regina cediera ante los encantos de su hijo.— ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos por ese helado, Henry? Aparte dudo que vendan a esta hora, ¿sabes? Ya es tarde.

Henry miró con grandes ojos a Mary Margaret, y Regina observó la escena y vio en los ojos de la pelinegra lo que seguramente brillaba en sus propios ojos cuando su hijo hacía ese puchero: _rendición_.

— Henry, deja de jugar con ellas —rió David y los tres lo miraron confundidos—. Mañana prometo llevarte por el helado.

— Cuatro bolas entonces —dijo el niño sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Una —dijo Regina atrayendo la mirada del pequeño castaño.

— Cuatro —se mantuvo Henry.

— Dos.

Regina se inclinó un poco, recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, quedando a la altura de su pequeño hijo y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Sólo Dios sabía lo débil que era la castaña ante los ojos de su hijo, esas enormes orbes aceitunadas demasiado claras y brillantes, le hacían querer darle todo a su pequeño hijo. Si Regina no supiera lo suficientemente, se daría por vencida y le pondría el mundo a Henry a sus pies, pero también era una buena madre y sabía que la disciplina era necesaria en la vida de Henry.

— Tres —dijo Henry.

Regina suspiró.— Bien, tres. Pero sólo una bola puede ser de chocolate —el castaño frunció el ceño frustrado—. Henry —le advirtió Regina.

— Bien, sólo una de chocolate —resopló pero pronto volvió a sonreír. Miró a David—. ¿Último round?

El rubio asintió y se llevó a Henry entre sus brazos; ambos volvieron a subir, dejando a Mary Margaret y Regina solas.

Los minutos pasaron, y ambas mujeres se encontraban en un silencio reconfortante. Si bien, había llegado un punto en la que ninguna podía estar en una sola habitación sin sentir que se les cortaba la respiración, pero pronto habían resuelto sus, ahora inexistentes, disconformidades y eran amigas.

— ¿Café? —preguntó la pequeña pelinegra extrayéndola por escasos segundos de los pensamientos que ahora inundaban su mente.

— Por favor —dijo con suavidad y se acercó a la barra americana, sentándose en una de las sillas.

La castaña no puedo evitar pensar en el pequeño momento de maldad que la había consumido antes de cruzar la puerta del loft, y no pudo más que reírse en su interior pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado.

Un tiempo atrás, Regina era la alcaldesa que todos temían. Con un corazón duro como la piedra, e incluso algunos rumoreaban que era inexistente.

La castaña siempre ha sido estricta, pero no se podía esperar menos de alguien con una madre como la que ella tenía. Así que tiempo atrás los ojos de Regina se habían nublado de ira y ambición por el poder, porque eso era todo lo que su madre, Cora, le había enseñado. Ser alguien con poder y egoísta era todo lo que la alcaldesa de Storybrooke conocía y quería saber. Claro, su trabajo nunca se vio comprometido pues hasta la fecha lo hacía de forma impecable; no fue hasta que Henry llegó a su vida, llenándola de luz y esperanza, que Regina realizó que las cosas no debían ser como su madre siempre dijo que fueran.

Regina había aprendido a ver las cosas de dos colores: blanco y negro, pero sólo había dos ocasiones en las que vio todo de colores; la primera vez había sido cuando se enamoró de joven, Daniel era su primer amor y ella había sentido que estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas. Esa promesa casi se cumple tras haber recibido el anillo de compromiso, pero los planes fueron desechados cuando Daniel murió en un desafortunado accidente a caballo provocando que las cosas para la, ahora querida, alcaldesa se tornaran más secas y frías.

Y la segunda ocasión era ahora; Henry había llegado a su vida hace cuatro años y tras su llegada las cosas, no sólo en la vida de Regina pero de la pequeña ciudad, comenzaron a cambiar. La castaña sabía que sólo debía aferrarse a la felicidad que su hijo le brindaba, pero en el fondo – demasiado en el fondo, tanto que ella misma era inconsciente del sentir – ella necesitaba a alguien. No para ser dependiente, pero para poder empezar a escribir su final feliz con total plenitud.

Pero en aquel momento, con Mary Margaret sirviéndole una taza de café y su hijo jugando con el esposo de su, ahora, amiga, Regina no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

Y ella sabía que en algún momento, su felicidad estaría más que completa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

 **A/N: ¡Muchas gracias a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de comentar!**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo; espero les guste y no haberlas decepcionado, aunque deberían saber que todo es parte de la trama y que ciertas cosas deben pasar para poder llegar a otros puntos más agradables y reconfortante así que deberán confiar en mí ¿vale?**

 **Recuerden que es un AU, por lo tanto habrá cosas que les parecerán extrañas (créanme a mí también) pero me parece divertido explorarlas ya que quiero tomar puntos que o son poco comunes o nadie los ha puesto así so... denle una oportunidad ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Intentaré que las actualizaciones sean semanales, pero espero entiendan que: 1) Soy estudiante y la escuela a veces puede ser asfixiante y 2) La inspiración va y viene, y aunque tengo algunos capítulos adelantados habrá un momento en el que yo misma me alcance (espero que falte para eso).**

 **Bueno, no me queda más que desear que disfruten el capítulo y recordarles que… ¡Viva la Swan Queen!**

* * *

 **Un mes después.**

 _ **Emma**_

 _Click._

La rubia cambió de posición y rápidamente volvió a sacar otra foto. _Click_. Repitió su acción pero fue interrumpida por el sonido y la vibración que su celular emitía. Soltó la cámara, dejándola colgar de su cuello, junto con la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

Emma gruñó, eso parecía todo que últimamente podía hacer. Miró la pantalla de su celular donde el nombre de Lily brillaba, lo cual sólo la hizo gruñir más.

Tenía que contestar, ella lo sabía. Llevaba días sin hablar con su mejor amiga, días evitando cualquier llamada de todo aquel que intentaba comunicarse con ella. ¿Acaso nadie podía entender que Emma quería estar sola?

Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y después de contar hasta diez, por fin accedió a contestar. Si algo haría que Lily dejara de llamar, era responderle de una vez por todas.

— _¿Dónde diablos estás?_ —fue lo primero que Emma escuchó en cuanto pegó el celular a su oreja.

Emma apretó los labios y soltó aire. Lily estaba enojada, demasiado para ser verdad, pero Emma igual lo estaba.

— ¿Acaso importa? —musitó molesta.

Si bien Emma no estaba enojada con Lily, últimamente tendía a desquitarse con todo aquel ser humano que tendía a ponerse en su camino.

— _¡Claro que importa!_ —devolvió la pelinegra, y Emma podía visualizarla apretando la mandíbula y tomando el celular con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos eran casi blancos— _¿Dónde demonios estás?_ —repitió Lily con impaciencia.

La rubia decidió que la inspiración que la había envuelto aquella mañana, se había desvanecido. Así que comenzó a guardar sus cosas y si había sentido que el tiempo se había detenido, pronto se dio cuenta que el mundo a su alrededor seguía andando.

— No importa —dijo seca.

Para Emma realmente no importaba, lo único que tenía relevancia en su vida era que estaba a kilómetros de Manhattan. Si la rubia quería algo, eso era estar lejos de la ciudad que encerraba tantos feliz pero también devastadores recuerdos.

— _Emma_ —gruñó Lily—. _Por amor a Dios, ¿dónde demonios estás?_ —si bien Lily estaba molesta porque Emma había desaparecido justo después del entierro de su abuela, también estaba preocupada— _Un mes, Emma, ¡un mes! Sé que no estás en Manhattan, tu estudio está más muerto que la misma muerte, si es que eso tiene sentido alguno._

— No hay tiempo para esto, Lily —dijo entre dientes mientras caminaba hacia su auto— ¿qué quieres?

— _¡Saber dónde estás! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Mierda, Emma Swan! Intento ser una buena amiga pero tú idiotez es tan grande que no me lo permite_ —gritó la pelinegra por teléfono.

Ninguna de las dos se había atrevido hablarle así a la otra, nunca en todos sus años de conocerse ni siquiera cuando habían peleado hasta querer arrancarse la cabeza. No se atrevían, porque sabían que las palabras y el tono en el que decías las cosas podía herir más que un golpe en la cara.

— _Quiero saber dónde estás y si estás bien_ —dijo Lily soltando aire, no iba a pedir una disculpa pero sí le iba hablar más tranquila—. _Quiero que me dejes buscarte y me dejes..._

— ¡Lily! —exclamó Emma cortando a su mejor amiga, y esta vez no sonó molesta pero suplicante— Lily —repitió sacando aire— Si te digo, no quiero que vengas. Porque si lo haces, de todas formas no me vas a encontrar.

— _Emma_ —dijo casi en un susurro suplicante—, _sé que fue difícil lo de tu abuela..._

— Lily, no.

—... _pero huir no es la respuesta_ —Lily decidió ignorar a Emma y sus súplicas de evitar el tema—. _La señora Swan no habría querido..._

— ¡Nadie sabe lo que mi abuela hubiera querido, Lily! —Emma golpeó el volante de su alto; seguía ahí sentada, escuchando a las inútiles palabras de Lily intentando reconfortarla— Y ni siquiera te atrevas a seguir utilizándola en mi contra. No quiero que sigas.

— _Pero Emma_... —hizo una pausa y resopló, Lily estaba cansada— _Bien, no sabemos lo que la abuela Swan hubiera querido pero, ¿no crees que estás yendo algo lejos?_

— ¿Eso crees? ¡Lily, acabo de perder a la persona que más me quería!

— _No es verdad_ —la pelinegra saltó a defenderse, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida— _. ¿Acaso estoy pintada?_

— No, Lily, pero sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo, sintiéndose agotada por toda la repentina atención que se había acumulado en su interior.

Cuando se enderezó, Emma escuchó sus huesos crujir.

— _¿Tus padres? ¡Emma! No pensarás..._

— La única persona que me quería más que nada en esa familia fue mi abuela —dijo la rubia con tanta sequedad que la misma Lily tuvo que pasar saliva—. Para ellos sólo soy la hija adoptada que tienen para llenar un simple vacío.

— _¡Emma! Han pasado años... ¿Aún te sientes así?_ —preguntó Lily, sabiendo que la rubia se había sentido de esa manera durante los primeros tres años cuando había sido adoptada catorce años atrás.

— No me siento así, lo sé —apuntó con voz quebrada—. Y nunca fui lo suficiente para llenarlo, sabía que ellos se desharían de mí si mi abuela no los hubiera detenido.

— _Em, ellos están preocupados por ti._

— ¿Por mí o por la herencia? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas que se habían atrevido a escapar— Porque sí, el abogado ha llamado ya y sé que la abuela me dejó casi todo, excepto por esa pequeña parte de que le ha dejado a August. Y no, no me voy aparecer porque ya todo ha sido arreglado.

— _Emma_ —musitó Lily.

— Estoy en Boston —dijo rápidamente—. Y hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero que me busques. De todas formas desapareceré antes de que lo intentes.

— _No, Em..._

La rubia cortó la llamada, dejando que se apagara la voz llena de preocupación de su amiga. Tomó aire con fuerza, y pronto se encontraba encendido el auto. Buscaría otro lugar donde sentarse y poder respirar con tranquilidad. Haría lo único que sabía hacer.

Emma no tenía ninguna intención de volver a Nueva York, al menos no en un tiempo. Mucho menos planeaba enfrentarse a sus padres, hambrientos por hacerse cargo de todo porque la mujer más poderosa de Manhattan le había dejado todo a la pobre y pequeña niña adoptada que ellos habían recogido con generosidad. O al menos eso Emma creía que era lo que ellos querían.

La rubia había aprendido que nadie realmente podría quererla; siempre anduvo en un sistema de guarda, donde pasaba de familia en familia a las que le pagaban por cuidarla y nunca le pareció a nadie lo suficientemente buena hasta que los Swan aparecieron y decidieron que ella les daría una linda imagen y podrían tener a la hija que ellos habían perdido y que aparentemente tendría la misma edad que la pequeña rubia.

Nadie quería a Emma Swan, ni siquiera su novio que había hecho que la meterían en la cárcel. Había sido cuatro años después de llegar a casa de los Swans, había sido un pequeño desliz que su abuela no tardó en reparar y su madre adoptiva no tardó en cubrir. Y a diferencia de su madre, quien había explotado y le había advertido de lo horrible que eso haría ver a la familia, su abuela la había abrazado le había prometido que todo estaría bien.

Su abuela había sido la única que le había querido, y ahora Emma había perdido _todo_.

* * *

— Hola.

Una pequeña voz atrajo la atención de la rubia. Levantó la mirada de su cámara y se encontró con un pequeño niño de lindos ojos aceitunados.

— Hola, pequeñín —dijo con dulzura— ¿Estás perdido?

El niño frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, como si decidiera qué era lo mejor para decir. Pronto se encontraba negando con la cabeza.

— Soy Henry —le dijo extendiendo su pequeña manita y soltando el libro que llevaba en las manos.

— Henry —repitió la rubia. El niño no parecía más allá de los cinco años, pero ya sabía cómo saludar propiamente. Así que sin pensarlo más, Emma tomó su pequeña mano y la estrechó con suavidad— Tienes un lindo nombre —dijo sonriente—. Soy Emma.

— Em-ma —repitió suavemente—. El tuyo también es lindo.

La ojiverde le sonrió.— Gracias —comenzó a mirar por todas partes y pronto se encontraba buscando entre la multitud—. ¿Dónde está tu mamá, Henry? —preguntó la rubia inclinándose un poco más para que sus ojos quedarán a la altura de los aceitunados. Henry se encogió de hombros— ¿No sa...?

— ¡Henry!

Ambos, tanto la rubia como el pequeño castaño, alzaron la mirada encontrándose con una atractiva mujer que lucía como si la vida casi se le escapara.

— Henry —repitió la castaña, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su hijo, y Emma pronto se encontraba notando el buen trasero que poseía la mujer— ¿Qué te he dicho de escaparte así y... —hizo una pausa y miró fugazmente a la rubia, que rápido le ofreció una sonrisa que obviamente no fue devuelta— de hablar con extraños?

La mujer era sensual, demasiado para ser madre de un niño. Y sí, Emma la encontraba extremadamente atractiva porque a la rubia le encantaban las chicas como ella pero había algo sobre esa mujer en especial que había llamado la atención en el segundo que se plantó frente a ellos.

— Pero mami, Emma no es ninguna extraña —dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Emma? —preguntó la castaña confundida y miró a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Hola —saludó Emma, con suavidad, ofreciéndole una mano.

La castaña frunció el ceño e ignoró su saludo. La ojiverde igualmente frunció el ceño.

— Henry, no vuelvas hacer eso. No quiero perderte —la castaña abrazó a su hijo y Henry rió suavemente pero le devolvió el abrazo.

— Sigo aquí, mami —le dijo el niño a su madre y Emma sintió un pequeño calor en el vientre que no pudo más que reconocer como envidia—. Emma es mi amiga.

La castaña le dio una mirada de recelo pero Emma luchó contra la furia que llevaba días hirviendo en su interior y se esmeró por ofrecerle una sonrisa a la atractiva mujer.

— Henry, ¿qué te dije de los extraños? —preguntó mirando a su hijo nuevamente.

— Que no son confiables —repitió el castaño de forma mecánica.

— Exacto, y ella... —la mujer le ofreció a Emma una mirada que la misma rubia no pudo descifrar más que con disgusto.

— Hey! Lamento informarle que no soy una clase de pedófilo o algo por lo parecido —se defendió la rubia cruzándose de brazos, olvidándose del trabajo en el que había estado ocupada antes de que el pequeño castaño se apareciera frente a ella y atrajese a su atractiva pero, al parecer, temperamental madre.

— Seguro que no —bufó la castaña—. Henry, vamos. Es momento de regresar a casa.

El castaño le regaló una sonrisa y después tomó la mano de su mamá. Emma le regresó la sonrisa, algo genuino en días.

— ¿Qué es un pedófilo, mami? —escuchó Emma que Henry preguntaba cuándo comenzaban a alejarse.

Pronto, la rubia sintió enojarse. ¿Quién demonios era aquella mujer, caliente como el infierno, para insultarla tan sutilmente que pensaba que podía salirse con la suya? Si bien, estaba mal que el pequeño hablara con extraños, Emma no había hecho nada más que decirle hola y preocuparse por saber dónde estaba su madre. La descuidada había sido aquella misteriosa mujer, no Emma.

Agarró sus cosas, junto con el libro de Henry, y caminó detrás. Sinceramente esto era absurdo, la rubia sabía que debía dejar ir las cosas pero algo en su interior le gritaba que debía insistir tan siquiera por una disculpa.

— Disculpe —dijo con fuerza, intentando atraer la atención de la castaña. Cosa que fue desapercibida o bien, como sospechaba Emma, ignorada— ¡Disculpe!

La castaña se detuvo, y Emma notó cierta tensión creciendo en sus hombros. La rubia sonrió suavemente y esperó hasta que la castaña ya se estaba volteando y, aunque Emma realmente disfrutaba la vista trasera, admiró el frente que la mujer tenía. _Caliente como el infierno_ , repitió mentalmente.

— ¿Sí, Em-ma? —dijo la castaña alzando la ceja, y la ojiverde sintió sus rodillas temblar ante la pronunciación de su nombre. Henry había hecho lo mismo, pero en los labios de su madre era la forma más sexy que podría haber escuchado— Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, claro. Porque podrás engañar a un niño de cuatro años, pero...

— Basta —dijo Emma, irritada—. Las dos sabemos que no soy ninguna clase de acosador sexual, huh... —se quedó pensativa— Lo siento, ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

La castaña sonrió, miró fugazmente a su pequeño hijo que miraba la escena con curiosidad y luego puso un mechón de su cabello corto detrás de su oreja.

— Buen intento —le dijo dando un pequeño y titubeante paso hacia delante—, pero no te daré mi nombre. Suficiente con que sepas el de mi hijo, ¿no es así? Eso ya nos pone en peligro.

Emma dio otro paso hacia delante. Oh dios, la mirada de esa mujer – amenazadora y retadora al mismo tiempo– la estaba llevando a su límite, y tampoco era que Emma contara con uno en aquel momento.

La rubia tenía ira atascada; todo le había sido arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahora una completa extraña parecía querer ponerla aprueba por algo tan insignificante como era hablar con su pequeño hijo. Y Emma iba a tomar esa oportunidad, porque ella quería liberarse de esa ira que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

— ¡Qué no soy ninguna amenaza, mierda! —exclamó irritada y la castaña pronto le cubrió las orejas a su hijo— ¡Por dios, no sabe lo que digo!

— Tal vez no sepa, pero está aprendiendo —dijo la castaña en un gruñido—. Así que le voy a pedir, que no vuelva hablar así frente a mi hijo o algún otro niño. Es inapropiado.

Emma rodó los ojos pero la castaña no planeaba quitar su mirada retadora en ningún momento, así que la acción de la rubia sólo logró irritarla más.

— Henry dejó esto —dijo tendiéndole un pequeño libro, porque claro que Emma se había convencido en cuestión de segundos que esa era la razón para seguir a la pequeña familia y no buscar pelea sin razón.

La castaña frunció el ceño y miró a su pequeño hijo que pronto le ofrecía una sonrisa inocente. Soltó un suspiro y se inclinó para tomar el pequeño libro.

— Henry, debes ser más cuidadoso —dijo con suavidad, guardando el libro en una pequeña mochila que seguramente pertenecía al niño—. Anda, vamos. No queremos que oscurezca antes de llegar a casa.

Henry asintió y ambos se dispusieron a caminar nuevamente. Emma gruñó; esa mujer se atrevía a enseñarle modales a su hijo pero no los tenía ella misma.

— ¡¿De nada?! —gritó Emma frustrada.

La castaña miró sobre su hombro y sonrió de lado, Emma juró que si no se sintiera tan molesta iría tras ella para invitarle un trago.

— Gracias, Em-ma —dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la ojiverde escuchara.

Y si Emma no hubiera quedado hipnotizada por la dulce y sensual pronunciación de su nombre, tal vez habría reaccionado a tiempo para siquiera insistir y saber su nombre.

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

Miró una vez por el espejo retrovisor de su amado Mercedes y vio a su pequeño hijo con la cabeza de lado y los ojos cerrados con cierta paz que hizo a Regina sentirse mejor.

Había sido un día largo; había llevado a Henry a Boston para poder comprar sus regalos de cumpleaños. Ya casi cumplía cinco, y como niño sus gustos siempre iban cambiando así que Regina no había tenido más remedio que llevar a su hijo y dejarlo elegir.

Pero fuera de las compras, lo que perseguía a Regina eran esos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de desesperación y algo de ira combinadas con un brillo que la castaña no pudo descifrar.

Regina había sido grosera a propósito; por supuesto que no aprobaba que su hijo hablara con extraños, pero mucho antes de acercarse a él había visto a la rubia, tomando fotos del lindo parque donde ella había llevado a Henry a comer helado. Y la castaña había notado que no era ningún peligro para el pequeño, pero de todas formas su lado de mamá oso había salido a la luz más cuando había notado esos ojos verdes, rogándole que la retara.

Regina sonrió. Tal vez ahora no poseía un corazón de hierro pero le gustaba provocar a las personas, le gustaba sentir su ira y saber que si ella se lo propusiera podría volver a su oponente diminuto. Pero la rubia había sido alguien interesante, y la castaña sabía que habría sido una gran oponente por enfrentar.

Una vez que entró en la calle principal de Storybrooke, cuatro horas después de haber conocido a esos fugaces ojos verdes, detuvo el auto frente a la pequeña cafetería de Granny. Dios sabía que Regina podría cocinarse la cena pero su cansancio era más grande que las ganas de poner en marcha su experiencia en la cocina.

Tras asegurarse de que Henry estuviera cómodo y seguro en la parte trasera de su auto, Regina se apresuró a entrar a la cafetería para no perder ni un segundo. Storybrooke podría ser una pequeña ciudad en Maine, el índice de crímenes era muy bajo pero Regina no iba a dejar que ese tres por ciento la hiciera víctima.

— Bienvenida a Granny's... —la castaña frente a Regina alzó la mirada y le sonrió— ¡Alcaldesa! —dijo la mesera con amabilidad— No la esperábamos tan pronto de regreso.

— Sólo fuimos a comprar unos cuantos regalos —sonrió Regina. Se sentía tan bien no ser temida y ser tratada con tanta amabilidad, más cuando la mesera y ella también habían tenido ciertas diferencias y ahora, como Mary Margaret, eran amigas—. Ruby, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Regina.

La castaña hizo una mueca.— Lo siento, sabes que no estoy totalmente acostumbrada. Incluso extraño tus maltratos.

Regina y ella compartieron una pequeña risa.— Eso puedo arreglarlo —sugirió Regina—. Pero por ahora, lo mismo de siempre para llevar, por favor. Henry me espera en el auto.

Ruby asintió y fue rápido a dejar la orden en la cocina para después regresar a la barra. Se inclinó sobre la barra y en los ojos de Regina encontró un brillo que fácilmente pudo descifrar.

— ¿Quién te hizo enojar? —preguntó tranquila, hace tiempo que podía hablarle a Regina de esa forma sin sentir temor a que la, ahora, amada Alcaldesa de Storybrooke la mirara como si quisiera arrancarle el corazón y hacerlo polvo entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué dices, querida? —preguntó con inocencia, pero una sonrisa traviesa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro— No estoy enojada.

Ruby soltó una risita y la miró fijamente.— ¡Oh vamos, Regina! —exclamó— Hemos pasado por tanto, es fácil saber cuando sientes satisfacción por haber hecho enojar a alguien o al menos haberlo frustrado.

— ¿Tan fácil soy de leer? —preguntó incrédula.

Regina, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo una persona muy privada y cerrada. Siempre escondiendo sus sentimientos del resto, porque podría ser buena y amable con todos ahora pero nunca – absolutamente nunca– se dejaría ver por completo. No con alguien que no era demasiado cercano. Y aunque Ruby ahora era algo cercana a la mujer, no significaba que tenía acceso a _todo_.

— No —respondió Ruby sonriendo de lado, casi como si supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Regina—, _pero_ conozco ese brillo en los ojos. Lo veía frecuentemente cuando hacías enojar a Granny.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó juguetona. Su amistad con Ruby ya había llegado a _ese_ punto— ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Satisfacción pura —la castaña se encogió de hombros—. Porque seamos sinceras, adoras hacer enojar a la gente.

— Es mi mejor talento —dijo como si fuera lo más casual del mundo, haciendo un ademán con la mano y provocando que una risa abandonara los labios de Ruby.

La campana de la cocina sonó, indicando que la orden estaba lista y al no haber tantos clientes a esa hora Regina asumió que era la suya. Ruby alzó una mano en señal de que la esperara y la castaña asintió.

Era lindo lo aceptada que era ahora Regina, un sentimiento que la abrumaba y que no podía creer. Le gustaba porque tantos años se había sentido sola y sin esperanza, con una madre que era más seca e insensible que ella y que era la única persona en la que Regina podía buscar refugio. Hasta que decidió revelarse. Y, claro, hasta que su madre decidió dejar Storybrooke – o al menos hasta que la castaña la _obligó_ hacerlo–.

La mesera se plantó frente ella nuevamente, dejando una bolsa de papel frente a la alcaldesa y un vaso de café.

— Aquí tiene, alcaldesa —sonrió Ruby—. ¿Segura que no quieres cenar aquí? Eso de estar sola...

— Está bien, Henry está en el auto y tengo muchos papeles que revisar —contestó sonriendo de lado—. Aún quedan muchas cosas de la fiesta por arreglar y sólo tengo una noche.

— Cierto —Ruby hizo una mueca pero pronto volvió a sonreír, tanto que llegó a sus brillantes ojos azules—. ¿A qué hora nos necesitas mañana? Granny se encargará de la comida, así que puedo ayudar hasta que sea el momento de llevarla a la casa.

Regina, que había estado sacando un par de billetes para pagar, se detuvo y miró a la castaña frente a ella.

— Ruby... —comenzó Regina; por más que fuera su amiga, aún no podía con el sentimiento de que en esas ocasiones.

— Ni lo pienses, ¡quiero ayudar! —dijo animadamente— Aparte, podrías contarme sobre quién hiciste enojar. Tengo curiosidad.

Regina rió, e incluso Ruby tuvo que admitir lo bien que se escuchaba la risa de la mujer.

— Siempre queriendo escuchar el chisme, señorita Lucas —los labios rojos de Regina se tornaron en una sonrisa, igualando la de su amiga frente a ella.

— Es mi mejor talento —replicó.

— ¿Saber todo? No lo creo —rió Regina—. Tal vez sea esparcir el chisme, pero no saberlo.

— _Hey!_ Si me preguntan, cuento —se defendió Ruby—. No me gusta mentir.

— Seguro que no —contestó Regina, riendo suavemente—. Pero bien, Mary Margaret llegará a las nueve para desayunar. ¿Tal vez te quieras unir? Después de eso comenzaremos a arreglar la casa.

La castaña asintió.— ¡Ahí estaré!

Y después de dejar los billetes sobre la barra, Regina salió de la cafetería con su cena en mano y un sentimiento de satisfacción acumulándose en su interior pero esta vez, a diferencia de la satisfacción que le daba molestar a las personas, era de saber que por fin pertenecía a un lugar, que era _aceptada_ y _querida_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3.**_

 **¡Holaaaaaa! Me parece que me retrasé un día, pero es que como ya estoy en la escuela, ¡mis días han estado de locos!**

 **Espero lo disfruten, nuestras amadas señoritas ya se conocen, pero ¿se reencontrarán? ¡Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, me gusta saber si les va gustando la historia! Y si quieren hablar conmigo pueden mandarme PM o mi Tumblr es: jerriesdaughter o ya en todo caso twitter que es: fixmepesy**

 **Nunca olviden que Swan Queen es endgame, ¡VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN!**

* * *

 _ **Regina **_

Un susurro la levantó. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos y se fue enderezando, escuchando los huesos de su espalda crujir. Gruñó; odiaba que la despertaran.

— Regina —escuchó con claridad y rápidamente terminó de abrir los ojos, notando que no sólo se había quedado dormida, pero lo había hecho en el estudio de su casa. De ahí que le doliera el cuerpo.

Volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos entre verdes y azules mirándola sonrientes.

— ¿Mary Margaret? —preguntó en un bostezo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La castaña comenzó a organizar los papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre su escritorio. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero claro que lo había hecho trabajando en las cosas de Henry y de la ciudad.

Regina era una perfeccionista. No podía dejar pasar por alto absolutamente nada, todo su ser le gritaba que tenía que trabajar duro para ser la mejor, aunque nadie estuviese compitiendo con ella. Era, tal vez, una de las consecuencias de haber crecido con alguien como su madre.

— Son las nueve, tontita —rió suavemente su amiga—. Ruby ha ido a comprar el desayuno, viendo que no has preparado nada. ¿Trabajaste hasta tarde?

La castaña asintió y comenzó a estirarse mientras que otro bostezo abandonaba sus labios.

— Tenía que terminar esto. La comisaría no se va arreglar sola, ¿sabes? —dijo tranquila.

Mary Margaret rió. — Claro que tenías que trabajar en eso. Anda, puse algo de café.

Regina asintió nuevamente, levantándose de su asiento y sintiéndose, todavía, algo desorientada. Ambas mujeres abandonaron el estudio y caminaron hacia la cocina.

— Huh, ¿cómo entraste? —preguntó la alcaldesa cuando por fin recobró algo de coherencia.

Al entrar a la cocina, vio a su pequeño hijo sentado junto a la pequeña isla que estaba en su cocina. Henry estaba pintando felizmente mientras comía un plato de cereal.

— Henry nos ha abierto la puerta —admitió Mary Margaret—. Pero preguntó quién era antes de abrir —se apresuró a añadir, atrapando la mirada que Regina le estaba lanzando a su hijo.

— ¡Sí, eso hice! —exclamó Henry, orgulloso de sus actos— Hola, mami — el pequeño castaño la miró con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— Hola, mi niño —saludó con ternura su mamá. Se acercó para abrazarlo—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi corazón!

Henry rió cuando su madre comenzó hacerle cosquillas, retorciéndose entre los brazos de la castaña.

— Basta, mami —suplicó Henry—. ¡Ya soy niño grande!

Regina se detuvo y lo miró detenidamente. Cinco años parecían pocos, pero ante sus ojos Henry seguía siendo el mismo bebé que había cargado entre sus brazos cuando recién tenía tres semanas de nacido. Niño grande, _decía él_ , pero era el bebé de Regina. Parecía como si ni un día hubiese pasado entre ellos y, aun así, la castaña le atemorizaba saber qué sería de ella para cuando él ya fuese todo un adulto.

— ¿Y los niños grandes no reciben cosquillas? —preguntó la castaña.

— Nop —dijo su hijo, marcando la última letra con los labios.

— Oh, entonces tampoco reciben juguetes —declaró la castaña—. ¿Tú qué dices, Mary Margaret?

— Tiene razón, Henry —sonrió la pelinegra, juguetona.

El pequeño niño se quedó pensativo un par de segundos, apretando los labios y entrecerrando los ojos dejándolos viajar entre su madre y Mary Margaret.

— No dije que fuera _tan_ grande —contestó al fin, haciendo reír a ambas mujeres.

— Bueno, eso podemos arreglarlo ¿no es así? —sugirió Regina, quitando el puchero que estaba haciendo su hijo— Ahora, mami irá a darse una ducha y después regresará para empezar a organizar todo. ¿Podrías...

— ¡¿Haremos el pastel?! —preguntó con felicidad su hijo.

— El pastel ya está comprado, Henry...

— Pero mami... —el castaño comenzó hacer _ese_ puchero que hacía que su madre cayera a sus pies, abriendo mucho los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— _Pero_ —lo detuvo la castaña— podemos hacer cupcakes si prometes ser bueno con la tía Mary Margaret mientras tomo una ducha, ¿qué dices? —Henry comenzó asentir frenéticamente y Regina le sonrió— ¡Ese es mi chico! —chocaron las palmas y pronto la castaña miró a su amiga— ¿Podrías cuidarlo? Prometo no tardarme.

— No te preocupes, sirve que voy poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa —le sonrió la pelinegra—. Ese niño te manipula muy bien —dijo riendo levemente.

Regina miró a Henry. — Lo sé.

* * *

La gente entraba y salía de su hogar una y otra vez.

Como siempre, la alcaldesa quería brindarle a su hijo el mejor cumpleaños de todos haciendo de su fiesta de celebración la mejor, esmerándose más que el año anterior.

Este año, Henry se había interesado mucho por los superhéroes, así que había hecho la fiesta del mismo tema. Por lo mismo, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de servicios que había contratado, la gente entraba y salía del lugar.

— Wow, poco falta para que hagas magia —comentó Ruby, entrando en la cocina y depositando una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

Regina le sonrió. — Todo por Henry.

La castaña asintió y se inclinó sobre el mesón donde Regina estaba trabajando. Henry había ido rápido a lavarse las manos y Regina aprovechaba para seguir trabajando en los pequeños pastelitos que le había prometido a su hijo aquella mañana.

— ¡No toques! —exclamó Regina en cuanto vio las intenciones de Ruby. La joven castaña hizo un puchero— Ugh, bien. Uno —sucumbió rápido al puchero que hacía su amiga—. ¿Te has estado juntando con Henry?

— Tal vez —dijo Ruby, desinteresada.

Regina la miró fugazmente mientras la castaña le daba una lamida a su pastelito, la acción seguida de una mueca de placer.

— ¿Está bueno? —preguntó Regina.

— Como todo lo que haces —confesó Ruby.

— ¡Mami! —Henry entró corriendo a la cocina y pronto estiraba los brazos en dirección a Ruby para que lo ayudará a subirse en una silla junto a ella— Tengo una idea.

Su mamá lo miró curiosa y al mismo tiempo algo temerosa. Dios sabía que las ideas de Henry solían ser demasiado creativas, poniendo la creatividad de Regina en un hilo porque siempre quería complacer a su pequeño hijo.

— ¿Y cuál es esa idea, hombrecito? —preguntó Ruby, notando la pequeña mueca de Regina.

— ¡Chispas de chocolate! —exclamó.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre ellas y luego fruncieron el ceño. Miraron al pequeño con cierta confusión brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mi corazón? —preguntó Regina.

— Que necesitamos chispas de chocolate para los cupcakes, sabrán mejor ¿no?

Regina lo miró incrédula, era lo más cercano a la idea más normal que había tenido su pequeño hijo. Pero rápido supo que debía actuar de inmediato, antes de que Henry quisiera arreglar la idea y entonces sí, agregar algo totalmente imposible.

Comenzó buscando en las alacenas, pero pronto realizó que aquel tipo de dulces no tenía. Regina siempre alimentaba saludable a Henry, así que era impresionante cuando lo dejaba comer dulce. Por lo que no, no tenía ni un pequeño bote de chispas de chocolate o de algo que se pareciera.

— Henry —su hijo la miró sonriente y ella se maldijo internamente. Era débil por Henry, demasiado, y más si era el día de su cumpleaños, que era cuando más quería complacerlo—, iré a comprar un bote de chispas, ¿de acuerdo? Ruby... —alzó la mirada y la joven castaña asintió, sonriéndole mientras la miraba con cierta desaprobación y al mismo tiempo algo burlona— Tú y la tía Ruby cuiden los que están en el horno, no me tardaré ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos castaños asintieron y Regina suspiró. Salió de la cocina y le pidió a Mary Margaret que se hiciera cargo de todo mientras ella iba a buscar las chispas de chocolate de su hijo, la pelinegra, que había estado hablando por teléfono, asintió y pronto Regina salía de su casa.

Decidió caminar, la acción le ayudaba aclarar la mente y tampoco era el pequeño supermercado le quedara tan lejos.

Sus tacones repiqueteaban en el asfalto y Regina se concentró en el sonido que emitían, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara un poco del estrés que la noche anterior y aquella mañana le habían abrumado. Cuatro calles después, Regina ya entraba en el pequeño supermercado.

Vio al señor Clark, mejor conocido como _Sneezy_ , estaba detrás del mostrador y en cuanto vio que la alcaldesa entraba le ofreció una sonrisa. Regina no pudo más que regresársela.

La castaña buscó rápido, y no pudo evitar llevar algunas cosas más que sabía le hacían falta. Incluso se sintió con ánimos de preparar lasaña pronto que no hizo más que comprar los ingredientes. Para cuando llegó al mostrador, una rubia le daba la espalda y notó que el tiempo se le había pasado rápido y que tal vez había tardado más de lo que debía.

— Gracias —escuchó a la rubia decir, y Regina hizo una mueca intentando recordar a quién pertenecía la voz.

Dio un paso hacia delante y la rubia, descuidadamente, dio la vuelta chocando con la alcaldesa.

— ¡Dios, lo siento! —exclamó la rubia sorprendida.

— Ten más cuidado a la siguiente, queri... —la voz de Regina se fue apagando cuando se encontró con unos no-tan-familiares-pero-inolvidables ojos verdes— ... da. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La rubia rodó los ojos. — ¿Yo? Tú me debes estar siguiendo, ¿acaso te mandaron mis padres? ¿El niño era una trampa?

— ¿Tus...? ¿El niño...? —Regina hizo una mueca de confusión— ¿Qué?

— Me escuchaste, ¿me estás siguiendo? —preguntó Emma, irritada.

— No, la pregunta aquí es ¿tú me estás siguiendo? —replicó Regina frunciendo el ceño— Y luego dicen que soy paranoica con Henry —mofó.

— No hay posibilidad ni en el infierno de que estés en esta ciudad tan pequeña por accidente —insistió la rubia—. ¿Quién te mandó?

— ¿Qué? —repitió Regina con confusión— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Emma?

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Hasta te sabes mi nombre! —dijo la ojiverde, más irritada.

— ¡Te conocí ayer! Y claramente nos has seguido, ¿y aun así te atreviste a decir que no eras ninguna psicópata? —dijo la alcaldesa entre dientes.

— ¿Psicópa...? ¿Qué? —Emma gruñó— ¡Ni siquiera sé tu maldito nombre! ¿Sabes qué? No hay tiempo para esto.

Y la rubia salió del pequeño supermercado, dejando a una Regina muy furiosa. Nadie, _absolutamente nadie_ , podía tener la última palabra más que ella. Era casi una regla tácita en la ciudad. Su ciudad

* * *

— Hey, déjame ayudarte.

David apareció frente a ella mucho antes de que pudiera atravesar el pequeño camino que llevaba hasta la puerta de su casa. Regina le sonrió con amabilidad mientras el rubio le quitaba ambas bolsas de papel.

Tenía menos de veinte minutos para estar lista, y realmente le sorprendía haber perdido tanto tiempo en una compra que se supone sólo sería por chispas de chocolate.

David y ella cruzaron la puerta. Regina le indicó a David que dejara las bolsas en la cocina mientras que ella guardaba sus cosas en el armario. Cuando terminó, comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, esperando terminar a tiempo.

— Debes estar bromeando —escuchó Regina detrás de ella y se congeló—. ¿Y dices que no me sigues?

La castaña giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con la rubia, que seguramente venia de la sala de estar. Entrecerró los ojos viendo a Emma frente a ella, la rubia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho de forma defensiva.

— ¿Qué _demonios_ haces tú aquí? —preguntó Regina entre dientes, con una mirada llena de irritación haciendo que, por un segundo, Emma temiera por su vida.

— Una _amiga_ me pidió que la viera aquí —explicó Emma con sequedad—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —le ofreció una sonrisa falsa

Regina pintó la misma sonrisa en su rostro. — Yo _vivo_ aquí, querida.

Y la sonrisa de Emma desapareció, junto con el poco rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Regina sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¡Emma! Veo que ya conociste a Regina —Mary Margaret apareció. La rubia se sorprendió de escuchar por primera vez el nombre de la castaña, _lindo_ —. Regina esta es Emma... —la pelinegra notó la tensión entre ambas mujeres y frunció el ceño— Swan —completó, confundida—. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— Mary Margaret —dijo Regina con voz rasposa y la recién mencionada hizo una mueca, conocía ese tono y sólo podía significar una cosa: la alcaldesa estaba molesta—, ¿qué hace esta chica en _mi_ casa?

— Yo... huh... Regina, ¿recuerdas que...

— Esta chica tiene nombre —dijo Emma en un gruñido.

— ... te pregunté si podía invitar a una amiga a la fiesta de Henry? —siguió Mary Margaret, notando como poco a poco el enojo se apoderaba de Regina.

Tal vez la alcaldesa ya era una _mejor_ persona, pero eso no significaba que fuese a dejar que le hablaran en el tono en el que la rubia se había atrevido.

— Lo recuerdo —dijo Regina, sosteniendo la mirada retadora de que Emma le ofrecía—. Qué lástima que esta chica ya no sea más bienvenida en la casa, ¿cierto?

— ¿Me estás echando? —preguntó Emma, dando un paso hacia delante y su rostro recuperando el color que minutos atrás había perdido.

— Emma... —Mary Margaret la tomó del brazo, ella misma sabía que Emma estaba cavando su tumba.

— ¿No fui clara? —contestó Regina, ignorando a su amiga que claramente intentaba detenerlas— Te quiero fuera, loca psicópata, no sólo de mi casa, pero de la ciudad.

Emma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pronto, éstos oscurecieron en ira. — ¿Disculpa? ¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme dónde puedo estar y aparte llamarme loca psicópata?

— _Ems_... —suplicó Mary Margaret, intentando detener a Emma que no paraba de dar pequeños pasos hacia delante.

— ¿Quién me creo? —preguntó Regina con tono burlesco, dejando acercarse a Emma. Y pronto, las puntas de sus narices rozaban.

— Sí, mierda, ¿quién te crees? ¿La dueña de la ciudad? ¿La alcaldesa? —bufó Emma, cruzándose de brazos ofreciendo una pose retadora.

— De hecho, Emma... —comenzó Mary Margaret, deseando que la rubia detuviera sus ganas de confrontación.

— Tranquila, Mary Margaret —rió Regina—. Como muchas cosas que _Em-ma_ ignora, esto sólo se le une a la lista —la suavidad de las palabras casi hizo a la rubia temblar, y Regina lo notó—. Sí, Emma, eso me creo porque _eso_ soy.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Emma incrédula— Imposible.

— Oh, cariño, pregunta a quién quieras —rió Regina—. Todo lo que ves, me pertenece. Ahora, largo...

— ¿Emma?

Las tres mujeres voltearon y vieron a Henry salir de la cocina, con David y Ruby detrás de él.

— Hola, pequeñín —saludó Emma.

— ¿Mami? Pensé que Emma era una extraña, ¿qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó Henry, confundido.

Regina captó la mirada divertida y curiosa de Ruby antes de poder mirar a su hijo. La misma Ruby ya había resuelto el problema, al parecer.

— Y lo es, Henry —explicó Regina, recargando sus manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinándose para quedar más cerca de la altura de Henry—. Por eso, ya se va.

El castaño hizo una mueca. — ¿No te quedarás a celebrar mi cumpleaños?

— ¿Es tu...? —comenzó Emma confundida— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Henry! —el castaño sonrió— Me encantaría quedarme, pequeñín, pero tu madre me está echando.

Regina la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Emma imitó su expresión para después mofarse. Oh no, la rubia no lo dejaría con una mala imagen.

— Henry, Emma debe irse porque es una extraña ¿recuerdas? —insistió Regina.

— No, no lo es —replicó su hijo—. Sabemos su nombre —el pequeño se giró. Quien le hubiera dicho a Henry que saber el nombre de alguien no los hacía extraños en su vida, merecía ser pateado en el trasero por Regina—. ¿Puede quedarse? ¡Andaaaaa! ¿Sí? —suplicó.

Y antes de responder, Regina maldijo a quien le hubiera enseñado los trucos para manipular a su madre.

— _Henry_ —gruñó.

— Mami, por favor.

La castaña volvió a maldecir. ¿Por qué demonios no podía plantear su faceta dura en un día como éste? Estaba mal sucumbir a los deseos de su hijo, pero ella encontraba eso un delito que al menos no podía cometer en el cumpleaños del pequeño.

* * *

 _ **Emma **_

La rubia se recargó en su silla y miró como la pequeña multitud de niños corría de un lado a otro. Del otro lado del lugar, dentro de la casa, estaba la alcaldesa de la pequeña ciudad que había decidido visitar, pensando que era un escape de su realidad a pesar de que había sido Mary Margaret, una de sus viejas amigas, quien lo había sugerido.

Regina se llamaba la ardiente castaña que no había podido sacar de su mente. Emma no sabía si era su lado frustrado por no ser quien triunfara en la diminuta discusión o si era que esos ojos casi miel se le habían grabado en la mente, pero la noche anterior la castaña había invadido sus pensamientos y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella mientras agitaba los brazos frustrada.

La alcaldesa de la ciudad, la dueña del lugar... _¿En serio, Mary Margaret?_ , pensó la rubia mientras robaba una mordida del pastelito que Henry le había llevado.

La ojiverde sonrió en el momento que el pequeño castaño cruzó su mente. Oh dios que, si no fuera por él, Regina le habría pateado el trasero. Pero hasta Emma notó la pequeña debilidad que tenía la castaña por su hijo.

— ¡Emma!

La rubia dio un respingón y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos brillantes de Mary Margaret. Emma hizo una mueca y la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mary Margaret confundida.

— Estoy decidiendo si debo detestarte por no decirme que vendría a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de la dueña de esta ciudad o simplemente dejarlo pasar —confesó Emma.

— Hey! ¿Yo tenía que saber que la habías hecho enojar un día antes y treinta minutos antes de llegar aquí? —se defendió la pelinegra y Emma bufó, pero lo dejó pasar— Pero ya hablaremos de eso.

La rubia alzó la mirada. — ¿Eh? Suena a que hice algo malo. ¡Ella me atacó! Aparte, no sé si me vaya a quedar más de dos días...

— ¿Aún eres fotógrafa? —interrumpió Mary Margaret.

Emma frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué si...? ¿Qué? —dijo confundida— Digo, sí. ¿Por qué?

— Porque hay una forma de poder arreglar las cosas con Regina —ofreció Mary Margaret.

Emma bufó. Su orgullo era muy grande como para poder pasar por encima de él y arreglar las cosas, pero ella sabía que una parte de sí misma pedía a gritos volver a, tan siquiera, confrontar a Regina.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo? Podrá ser la reina de Inglaterra y seguirá importándome un comino lo que ella piense de mí —dijo rápidamente.

— Pues dile eso a la media hora de miradas que le lanzabas mientras te mordías el labio, al menos debería de importarte qué piense ella de ti si lo que quieres es llevarla a la cama —regresó Mary Margaret. Y antes de que Emma pudiera abrir la boca para replicar, la pelinegra se apresuró hablar—. Pero bien, no lo hagas por ella, pero por Henry. Sabrá Dios qué pasa, pero le has agradado más rápido de lo normal y parece que él también a ti.

— Es un lindo niño —musitó—. Ya, ve al punto. ¿Qué necesitas?

— El fotógrafo no ha podido llegar, y Regina está al borde de un ataque de pánico.

— ¿Y se supone que seré yo el valiente caballero con resplandeciente armadura que salvará a la damisela? —se burló Emma— Lindo intento, pero seamos sinceras... Verla desesperada en mejor que otra cosa.

Mary Margaret gruñó y Emma quedó sorprendida.

Años atrás, Emma y Mary Margaret se habían conocido en Francia durante uno de los viajes que la rubia había recibido como regalo de parte de su abuela. Ahí, ella y la mujer habían pasado días juntas pues casualidades de la vida las había obligado a compartir habitación. Y tras ese viaje, las dos siguieron en contacto, quedando de verse seguidamente durante todos esos años –Emma habría asistido a la boda de Mary Margaret si no se hubiese atravesado con eventos familiares importantes–. Y durante todos esos años, Emma nunca había escuchado a la pelinegra gruñir y mucho menos mirarla en la forma en que lo hacía en aquel momento.

— Y yo que pensé que harías a un lado tu faceta testaruda —dijo entre dientes—. Regina tenía razón, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo. Gracias, Emma.

La rubia frunció el ceño y, antes de poder reaccionar, Mary Margaret ya se alejaba dando pasos marcados y furiosos. Emma se levantó y se quedó meditando unos segundos hasta que decidió salir a la calle. Llegó a su escarabajo amarillo y sacó todo su equipo, colgándose su amada cámara en el cuello.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Emma no sabía con exactitud; tal vez era que quería remediar su error con Mary Margaret o, lo más probable, era probarle a Regina que estaba mal.

La castaña era ardiente, sí, pero tenía el don de sacar a Emma de sus casillas. Provocaba algo en el interior de la rubia que ni ella misma lograba explicarse, pero se hacía esclava del sentir pues al menos Regina lograba hacerla sentir viva, con fuego recorriendo las venas de la ojiverde.

Entró a la casa y caminó hacia Regina, Mary Margaret y otra castaña – linda, también– que Emma no tenía el privilegio de conocer.

—... Regi, todo va a estar bien. Existen los celulares, ¿sabes?

La desconocida castaña tomó la mano de Regina, y con el pulgar hizo círculos sobre la mano de ésta. Emma se sintió extraña, viendo con sequedad ambas manos interactuar.

— Pero la calidad... —la alcaldesa lucía más que frustrada. Al parecer tener recuerdos físicos de la fiesta de su pequeño hijo de, ahora, cinco años era demasiado importante para ella— Creo que haré que le corten la cabeza a Killian, cómo se le ocurre hacerme esto _ahora_ —gruñó, y Emma sonrió.

Dio un paso y se aclaró la garganta. — Suerte que soy fotógrafa, ¿cierto?

— Señorita Swan —dijo Regina, endureciendo la mandíbula. Miró a Mary Margaret— ¿No habías dicho que te dijo que no? —cuestionó para después volver a ver a Emma, indiferencia brillando en sus ojos.

— Así fue, pero...

— La gente cambia de opinión, Regina —dijo Emma tras rodar los ojos—. Tómalo como un favor, no te voy a cobrar —comentó y le guiñó el ojo con cinismo.

— ¡Salte de mi casa! —exclamó la alcaldesa, sintiéndose furiosa con Emma.

A pesar de que Emma sabía que la había provocado, no pudo más que sentirse ofendida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella mujer?

— Esto me pasa por querer ayudar —gruñó—. Bien, ¿no quieres mi ayuda? Perfecto. Quédate con tus cámaras de celular y su mala calidad, Regina.

— Tal vez eso haga —replicó la castaña—. Y es...

— Regina, yo creo que deberías de aceptarlo —se apresuró a decir la otra castaña—. Es lo mejor que tenemos.

— Y lo mejor que tendrán porque apuesto a que tu fotógrafo es un fiasco a mi lado —dijo Emma, con el ego por los cielos, aunque ella misma dudaba de su ser.

Regina lo meditó. La alcaldesa se mordió el labio y pasó sus dedos por su barbilla. Después su penetrante mirada pasó de la castaña desconocida a Mary Margaret, y de la pelinegra.

— Bien —dijo por fin—. Hazlo, por favor —Emma sonrió con picardía y Regina tuvo que rodar los ojos—. Pero te voy a pagar, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

— Ya veremos eso, Regina —dijo Emma, sonriendo. Comenzó a sacar una de sus memorias limpias.

— Oh, y señorita Swan... —dijo Regina haciendo que la rubia alzara la mirada, un tanto confundida— Es alcaldesa Mills para ti.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 **¡He aquí el cuarto capítulo! Espero lo disfruten y les guste los pequeños plot-twists que he decidido darles a las relaciones de estos personajes. Como pueden ver es casi un AU en su totalidad empezando por el hecho de que no todos detestan a Regina ya.**

 **Por otro lado, espero sigan dejando reviews porque es genial leerlos. Tampoco teman en mandarme preguntas por Tumblr (jerriesdaughter) o Twitter (fixmepesy) que con gusto responderé.**

 **Espero no sientan que es corto, pero poco a poco serán más largos. Lo prometo. Así que... ¡Disfruten! Y recuerden que Swan Queen es endgame en _todos_ los universos alternos, y saben a qué me refiero con todos.**

* * *

 _ **Emma**_

La rubia comenzaba a guardar sus cosas cuando la casa de Regina ya estaba casi vacía y hecha un desastre. Claro que Emma había sacado su lado excepcional con la fotografía, sacando fotos de todo momento del que pudo. Porque, por más que Emma quisiera frustrar a la alcaldesa, no podía evitar hacer un buen trabajo.

Durante toda la tarde y lo que iba de la noche, Regina le había lanzado miradas irritadas. A ese punto, ambas mujeres habían dejado en claro que por ahora podrían soportarse, pero no mostrarse alguna señal de agrado. Así que la ojiverde le había devuelto las miradas sin más.

Por otro lado, Emma se había encontrado haciendo conocidos en la cuidad; aprendió que la linda castaña que había tomado la mano de Regina con afecto se llamaba Ruby, también había terminado conociendo a Robin, uno de los oficiales en la comisaría que era dirigida por David –el esposo de Mary Margaret– y el hombre parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad pero estaba ahí por su pequeño hijo Roland, que parecía ser gran amigo de Henry, y Emma incluso lo había visto hablar con Regina, descifrando en segundos que el hombre estaba interesado.

— Ems, ya nos vamos —le dijo Mary Margaret recargándose en el sofá en el cual estaba la rubia sentada—. ¿Nos sigues?

Emma le sonrió. — Claro, sólo termino con esto y salgo ¿sí?

La pelinegra asintió, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa. Pronto ambas mujeres se habían olvidado del pequeño intercambio de palabras que habían tenido cuando Mary Margaret le había pedido sacar fotos.

Emma siguió guardando sus cosas hasta que escuchó un par de tacones acercándose, haciendo de la rubia atenta a lo que venía pues había aprendido a reconocer rápido el sonido de los tacones de Regina.

— Señorita Swan...

Emma subió la mirada, yendo de las sensuales piernas de la alcaldesa a sus exquisitos labios hasta llegar a sus ojos.

La rubia no podía evitar pensar que ambas la habrían pasado _bien_ si ninguna de las dos fuera demasiado testaruda como para ceder un poco.

Así que Emma le ofreció una mirada retadora y una sonrisa falsa, algo que sabía que haría a Regina ir al límite porque rápido habían aprendido a llevar a la otra hasta ese punto. Y eso asustaba un poco a Emma, pues parecía ser que se podían leer la una a la otra como si estuvieran sincronizadas o incluso, conectadas.

— ¿Sabes? A diferencia tuya, yo no tengo ningún problema con que me llames Emma —dijo ella.

Regina rodó los ojos. — Sólo quería saber cuándo estarían las fotos, y cuanto he de pagarte.

— Tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños para Henry —dijo Emma, porque realmente no quería el dinero. No lo necesitaba –mucho menos viniendo de Regina– y sólo eran fotos.

— _Señorita Swan_ —dijo la alcaldesa entre dientes.

— Y tal vez en una semana y media, primero necesito encontrar una habitación que pueda tornar en una especie de cuarto oscuro improvisado y también veré cuales deba editar para dar mejor calidad —dijo ignorándola.

Regina frunció el ceño y por una fracción de segundo, Emma pensó que se veía tremendamente sexy haciendo eso.

— ¿Eso no es para las imágenes de blanco y negro? Es más, ¿no se supone que tu cámara es digital? Pensé que sólo debías imprimirlas y ya.

Emma alzó una ceja, impresionada por los pequeños conocimientos de la castaña sobre fotografía. La rubia se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirar a Regina para terminar de guardar sus cosas.

— Sí, e imprimiré algunas, pero otras... —la rubia se levantó del sofá y se acomodó la ropa para después mirar a Regina— merecen ser reveladas en blanco y negro. Y soy algo tradicional en ese aspecto —le ofreció una sonrisa con el ego brillando en ella, haciendo que Regina volcara los ojos nuevamente.

— Bien, si tú lo dices... —suspiró la alcaldesa, haciendo un desdén con la mano.

— ¿Acaso me estás dando la razón?

Regina bufó. — Ya quisieras que eso pasara, pero no. Simplemente estoy dejándolo pasar, y aquí tengo habitaciones que tal vez te sirvan —ofreció.

— Estoy segura de que eso es alguna especie de intento por tenerme más cerca; si querías verme otra vez sólo debías pedirlo ¿sabes? —dijo la rubia sonriendo con malicia.

— Nos íbamos a ver de todas formas, señorita Swan —dijo irritada—. Pero bueno, a Killian le iba a pagar tres mil por...

— ¡¿Tres mil dólares?! ¿Acaso las imágenes iban a ser de movimiento como las de Harry Potter? —Emma abrió los ojos, eso era un robo— No jodas.

— Señorita Swan, _vocabulario_.

— ¡Henry no está cerca! —se defendió— Y no, olvídalo. No aceptaré ni un centavo. Esto fue pan comido para mí así que estoy bien así, gracias.

Regina resopló con resignación. — Bien, como quieras.

— Siempre es como yo quiero —dijo con cinismo.

La alcaldesa rodó los ojos una vez más; Emma no tenía remedio, pero tampoco era como si la castaña lo tuviera así que hizo un movimiento desinteresado con la mano y antes de dar la vuelta miró a Emma.

Pero antes de que Regina pudiera pensar en decir algo para frustrar a Emma, un hombre alto y guapo se acercó. La rubia tuvo que reprimir una mirada divertida, pues sabía que estaba a punto de admirar uno de los tantos intentos de Robin por llamar la atención de la alcaldesa.

— Regina —llamó Robin y la recién mencionada volteó a verlo con media sonrisa en la cara.

El castaño llevaba a su hijo en un hombro, el pequeño niño totalmente inconsciente. Emma pudo notar cierto afecto fluir de Regina; tal vez Robin aún no conseguía invitarla a salir sin estropearlo en el intento, pero la alcaldesa tampoco le huía del todo.

— Robin, pensé que ya te habías ido —sonrió y la rubia frunció el ceño.

Era sorprendente como Regina podía pasar de estarla matando con la mirada a ofrecerle cálidas sonrisas al resto de sus invitados. Y Emma no sabía si sentirse frustrada o especial por el pésimo trato que le daba la castaña.

— Estaba terminando de recoger las cosas de mi pequeño, ya sabes —sonrió Robin.

El hombre dio un paso hacia delante y Emma tuvo que mirar a otro lado, pues por más cómica que le pareciera la escena –con esos dos coqueteando fallidamente– ahora le parecía incomoda y sentía que interrumpía un momento.

— ¿Se la pasaron bien? —preguntó la alcaldesa y Emma notó de reojo como ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se sonrojaba levemente.

— Muy bien, ¿crees que mañana Henry podría ir a jugar a la casa? —preguntó Robin y Emma alzó una ceja; ¿la alcaldesa dejaría a su hijo ir? La respuesta era un sí, pues la rubia la notó asentir— Perfecto, de hecho... —Emma alzó la mirada y lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa— también estás invitada, ¿sabes? Los niños jugando y tú y yo tomando un café. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

Emma miró a la alcaldesa y por el rostro de la última vio cruzar una fugaz mueca de lastima por lo que podría haber sido una fracción de segundos.

— Oh, Robin —dijo intentando disimular la pena que Emma rápido pudo identificar—. Estaré algo ocupada con la señorita Swan —la señaló y Emma le ofreció una amigable sonrisa a Robin, y éste se la devolvió a pesar de que la rubia era quien ahora le impedía salir con la mujer de sus sueños—. Tal vez otro día, ¿qué te parece? — Robin asintió con cierta decepción— Vale, que tengas buena noche.

Emma lo escuchó murmurar lo mismo y después vio desaparecer al desdichado hombre con su hijo en el hombro. La rubia se sintió mal por él, parecía ser que invitarle un café a la alcaldesa le había tomado una vida por lograr hacer y ahora había sido rechazado. Pero pronto sus preocupaciones se disiparon, encontrándose con los ojos de Regina que le incitaban a verlos arder.

— Pobre hombre, se ha de sentir triste que te rechacen por una mujer —comentó Emma, provocando a Regina de la forma en la que ella sólo sabía—. Peor, una mujer que apenas conociste y detestas, pero no te culpo. Si yo fuera tú, también dejaría a cualquier tipo por una belleza como yo.

Regina bufó.

— Mañana te quiero aquí a las nueve para que te muestre tu espacio de trabajo —dijo irritada—. No pienses en llegar tarde, te haré lamentarlo.

Y Emma la vio darse media vuelta y alejarse en dirección a la cocina. Claro que la rubia estaría temprano, molestar a Regina era su nuevo hobby ¿qué más podía hacer?

* * *

Detuvo el auto detrás de la camioneta de David y se bajó. Abrió su maletero y sacó sus cosas; Emma era práctica así que viajaba con poco, pero lo suficiente como para sobrevivir.

— Te ayudamos —dijo David apareciendo detrás de ella.

El hombre era igual a su esposa; enfermizamente feliz y atento, pero muy lindo. Al ver a la pareja podías notar porqué eran el uno para el otro.

Emma le sonrió y dejó el hombre le ayudara con sus maletas y ella se permitió seguirlo sin llevar nada más que sus cosas de fotografía. Y al verlas recordó que necesitaría material para la revelación de las fotos de Henry, y que todo estaba en su estudio en Nueva York.

Sacó el celular y lo meditó. ¿A quién iba a llamar? Lily estaba fuera de posibilidad pues la rubia estaba segura de que después de darle detalles de su nueva ubicación, la pelinegra la asfixiaría hasta el punto de hacer que Emma quisiera suicidarse o algo por el estilo. ¿Sus padres? Claro que no. Así que marcó el único número que sabía sería de alguien confiable y discreto, alguien que no le haría preguntas, pero le ayudaría.

— _¿Ems?_ —contestó August tras el cuarto timbrazo.

— Hey —saludó tranquila—, ¿te he despertado o algo? Lo siento no fue mi...

— _Tranquila, no lo estaba_ —aseguró—. _¿Tú estás bien? No he sabido nada de ti en..._

— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —cortó Emma y el castaño supo que debía dejar ir el tema, porque August sabía lo que era huir de tus demonios y que Emma era igual que él en ese sentido.

— _Claro, Em_ —dijo amigable—. _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

— ¿Podrías ir a mi estudio y empacar una lista que te mandaré a la dirección que también adjuntaré? —dijo con cierto tono críptico que hizo que August se replanteara la idea de hacer preguntas.

— _¿Ahorita?_ —preguntó confundido.

— De preferencia. Yo pagaré por los gastos de envío, tal vez quieras rentar una mudanza o algo. Algo que sea express y puedan llegar las cosas mañana en la mañana.

— _¿Vas a dejar Manhattan?_

Emma frunció los labios, tornándolos en una fina línea. ¿Iba a dejar Manhattan? No, o al menos esos no eran sus planes por ahora pues, aunque Emma quisiera negárselo, su vida entera seguía ahí. Todo lo que ella era y todo lo que ella tenía estaba ahí; tal vez no tenía un hogar como tal — tenía un techo bajo el cual dormir, pero no consideraba hogar a ese departamento que le había dado su padre —, y tal vez la única persona que la ataba a la ciudad se había ido ya, pero la rubia había encontrado estabilidad. Y, a menos de que encontrara algo parecido en otra parte del país, ella no dejaría Manhattan.

— No —resopló, cierta resignación en su voz que August decidió que era mejor ignorar y no forzar—. Sólo que... Surgió un trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque no planeaba hacer nada de eso, pues pasó y ahora necesito mis herramientas de trabajo.

El otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio por lo que a Emma le pareció una eternidad. Pero luego escuchó llaves tintinear y, sin que August tuviera que confirmarlo, la rubia supo que el castaño le haría el favor.

— _Bien, mándame la lista con lo que necesitas y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para que llegue a ti mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Todavía no es tan tarde, puedo conseguir algo._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la ojiverde. Tal vez su vida apestaba ahora, pero uno de sus grandes constantes en su vida era August. Y ella quiso poder abrazarlo, porque no importaba qué él siempre estaría ahí.

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

La alcaldesa se había levantado al día siguiente con todas sus extremidades ardiendo. El día anterior no había sido consciente de todo el esfuerzo físico que había realizado hasta que, al abrir los ojos, tras una noche de total relajación, le hizo saber que tal vez se había excedido un poco.

Y claro que le habría gustado pasar el día en la cama, leyendo o viendo alguna película con su hijo, dormitando a ratos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar fuerzas suficientes, pero ella misma sabía que no podía ni debía.

Era por eso que se encontraba a treinta minutos para las nueve dejando a Henry en casa de Robin Locksley. Su hijo se removía impaciente junto a ella, emocionado por la idea de pasar un día entero con Roland y el resto de sus amigos, pero Regina sólo quería que pasara el momento.

Dios sabía que Robin lograba ponerla, en ocasiones, algo incomoda. ¡Claro que ella sabía que el hombre gustaba de ella! Pero eso no significaba que los sentimientos fueran en la misma dirección. Por supuesto que Regina le tenía afecto a Robin, llevaban tiempo de conocerse y él había sido el primero en notar que la alcaldesa no era maldad pura como se rumoreaba, pero tenerle cariño como un gran amigo estaba más que lejos de tenérselo como amante.

Y después de que el castaño le invitara un café, Regina estaba más que segura de que quería desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible. Aunque eso significara pasar el día entero con Emma Swan.

No era como había planeado su domingo, claro está, pero la rubia se había esmerado por colarse en su vida. No iban ni tres días y Regina ya sentía que la tenía incrustada en la piel.

Era una sensación rara la que atravesaba a la alcaldesa cuando la rubia cruzó por su mente. Era como sentir su piel arder, su sangre hervir y las puntas de sus dedos hormiguear, por lo que ella no podía explicarlo.

No llevaban tanto de conocerse, pero Regina no podía evitar sentir como si así fuera. Emma se sentía familiar y eso atemorizaba tanto a la alcaldesa que —aparte de que le encantaba hacer enojar a las personas– por eso había terminado tratándola con su mejor defensa.

En cuanto Robin abrió la puerta, la castaña le dio instrucciones específicas y salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera decir algo y después de haberle plantado un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su pequeño hijo.

Se subió a su adorado Mercedes y respiró profundamente; había quedado con Emma a las nueve y por eso había a dejado a Henry con treinta minutos de anticipación, pero ahora sólo le quedaban diez y no había tiempo para hacer algo de desayunar. Así que encendió el auto y condujo hasta Granny's.

— ¡Alcaldesa! —saludó Granny desde el otro lado de la barra— ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

La alcaldesa le sonrió y se sentó junto a la barra. Pero fue en una fracción de segundo, justo cuando abría la boca para contestar, que Ruby apareció. Regina sonrió más al verla en rojo, porque ella misma admitía que ese color le quedaba perfecto a su amiga haciendo que sus ojos azules se vieran más claros.

— ¡Regina! —se acercó para saludarla— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Pues venía por el desayuno —respondió dejándose envolver en los largos brazos de su amiga, entonces miró a Granny—. Lo usual para mí y... —revisó atrás el largo pizarrón e hizo una mueca— Y un _grilled cheese_ para Emma, por favor. Sin café, ese lo prepararé en casa.

La mujer mayor asintió y, después de lanzarle una mirada a Ruby dándole a entender que tenía dos minutos, fue directo a la cocina.

— ¿Emma? —curioseó su amiga sentándose a su lado.

Regina conocía esa mirada, y de inmediato alzó la mano indicando que detuviera los pensamientos –posiblemente incorrectos– que ahora se atropellaban en su mente.

— Es para las fotografías —explicó—. Soy la persona que menos la quiere en mi casa, créeme.

— Yo no dije nada —le ofreció una sonrisa divertida a la alcaldesa y Regina rodó los ojos—. Nunca me dijiste bien por qué la detestas.

La pequeña castaña abrió la boca fingiendo sorpresa. — ¡No la detesto! Simplemente no me agrada lo suficiente y sólo la toleraré por las fotos.

Ruby rodó los ojos y bufó. Conocía a Regina, llevaban una vida haciéndolo, ¿y ella creía que no podía notar el brillo que había en sus ojos al sentir que podía estar desbaratando la vida de alguien?

— Bueno, ayer no se notó eso ¿sabes? ¿Fue ella la del viernes? —preguntó.

— Yep, y sinceramente no me parece una coincidencia que esté aquí. ¡La vida de mi hijo peligra! Es más —hizo una pausa para sacar el móvil y buscó un número—, Graham estará cuidando la puerta de mi casa mientras ella esté ahí. Si me va a matar, quiero que mínimo la arresten.

Ruby tomó su celular y lo bloqueó. — Debes estar jodiendo, ¿arrestarla? Regina, ¡conoce a Mary Margaret!

— Puede ser, pero...

— Bien, empezaron mal pero no seas tan dura ¿de acuerdo? A Henry le agrada —apuntó la castaña.

— ¡Lo sé! —exclamó apretando los dientes.

Entonces Ruby abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Es eso, ¿cierto? ¡Estás celosa!

Regina la miró boquiabierta y después bufó. ¿Ella celosa de aquella –posiblemente falsa– rubia? Ni en mil años. Emma simplemente la hacía sentir algo extraño por dentro, como si ya la conociera y encendía algo en el interior de la alcaldesa que ésta detestaba sentir.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Claro que sí —rió Ruby—. Porque es la primera vez que Henry confía tanto en alguien que recién conoce, y las dos sabemos que no es normal.

Bueno, tal vez estaba algo celosa también.

— Es absurdo —insistió.

— Henry te ama, eres su madre —le aseguró la castaña.

En ese momento salió Granny de la cocina con la orden de Regina en las manos. Las depositó frente a ella y Regina comenzó a sacar la billetera.

— Va por la casa —la detuvo Granny.

— Pero... —Granny le lanzó una mirada que hizo que Regina tragara saliva y guardara su billetera—. Bien, gracias. Pero, ¿sí saben que no pueden estar haciendo eso todo el tiempo? Puedo pagar lo que...

— Lo sabemos, pero eres de la familia —la interrumpió Ruby y la alcaldesa sintió un extraño calor en el vientre, algo reconfortante.

— Gracias —musitó.

Ruby le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro y Regina dejó escapar una lagrima de alegría, haciendo que Granny y Ruby sonrieran.

Regina había llegado lejos, eso lo podían notar todos. Ese cambio de alcaldesa fría y sin corazón a ser una persona en su totalidad había sido lo que había hecho de Storybrooke un lugar armonioso y lindo. Y la misma alcaldesa se sentía mil veces mejor, aunque no podía evitar sentir que algo le faltaba para completar esa felicidad que ahora la abrumaba.

— No agradezcas, cariño —sonrío Granny y luego miró a Ruby— Ruby Lucas, sino comienzas a trabajar te dejaré sin paga una semana. Hasta luego, alcaldesa.

La alta castaña resopló y Regina rió. A veces Ruby se comportaba como una total adolescente, pero aún era joven así que se entendía.

— ¿Salimos esta noche? Tú, Mary Margaret, Belle, Kat y yo en _The Rabbit Hole_ , ¿qué tal suena? —preguntó Ruby levantándose.

— Mejor mañana, hoy estoy exhausta y... —le sonrió Regina— Buscaré una niñera.

— Pídele a Tink, porque ha estado ocupada con el trabajo como para ir con nosotras y si es trabajo que se puede hacer en casa, no hay diferencia si lo hace en la tuya ¿cierto? —Regina asintió y Ruby le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla— Nos vemos, Regi.

Regina rió levemente. — Nos vemos, Red —y salió de ahí con la orden en las manos.

Condujo con cuidado, y para cuando llegó a la calle donde estaba su casa sólo se había pasado por cinco minutos. Regina había sido enseñada a ser siempre puntual, pero por tratarse de Emma Swan cinco minutos no debían ser nada.

Entonces, antes de estacionar su Mercedes en su pequeño estacionamiento, afuera del 108 de Mifflin Street había un gran camión de mudanza y detrás estaba un escarabajo amarillo. Regina abrió la boca con sorpresa, eso sólo significaba una cosa: Emma Swan.

* * *

 _ **Emma**_

La rubia se había apresurado a salir de casa de Mary Margaret, quien le había dicho que si quería conservar su cabeza en su lugar lo mejor sería que de verdad no llegara tarde con Regina. Y también porque el mismo August sí había logrado el viaje toda la noche con un camión de mudanzas que un conocido suyo pudo prestarle.

Para cuando llegó, el camión ya estaba estacionado afuera de la linda mansión de la alcaldesa y August estaba recargado en él. Sus brillantes ojos azules le habían proporcionado cierta paz que Emma no sabía que necesitaba sentir hasta que la obtuvo. Al final del día, la rubia sabía que el castaño también entendía su dolor pues él había sido parte de la familia de su abuela durante todos sus años cuidándola.

Se habían saludado, dándose un largo y fuerte abrazo mientras en un par de palabras casi inaudibles se habían asegurado que se habían extrañado bastante. Y Emma tuvo que ponerse fuerte porque hasta ese momento era cuando más débil se había sentido por la pérdida de su amada abuela.

Después de eso ambos habían caminado hacia el interior del jardín de la mansión, empujando la pequeña reja y caminando por el corto sendero hasta el pórtico. Fue entonces cuando Emma notó la falta del Mercedes de Regina y rodó los ojos porque supo que la castaña había llevado a Henry a casa de Robin y sólo Dios sabía dónde quedaba eso –tampoco era que Storybrooke fuera el lugar más grande del planeta–.

Así que August y ella se habían sentado en el pórtico, comenzando hablar de la alcaldesa pues el castaño se sentía intrigado por saber cómo es que Emma había terminado en aquel lugar trabajando. Y diez minutos después, Emma había notado el Mercedes llegar y estacionarse en su lugar habitual. Regina sólo iba atrasada cinco.

La castaña bajó del auto y caminó hacia ellos con una bolsa de papel en las manos, pero Emma notó cuando se detuvo en seco y bajó tres tonalidades perdiendo su lindo tono aceitunado.

— Regina.

Emma frunció el ceño, no había sido ella quien había hablado y se sorprendió al notar cuando August se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la alcaldesa. El castaño nunca mencionó conocer a Regina, y la rubia estaba segura que había dicho que nunca había estado en Storybrooke pero que le parecía conocido.

— ¿August? —el nombre de su amigo abandonó los labios de la castaña, quien parecía demasiado conmocionada como para respirar con regularidad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

August se detuvo frente a ella y titubeó, entonces Emma supo que él quería abrazar a Regina, pero no estaba seguro de sí ésta lo dejaría o lo rechazaría. La acción aumentó la curiosidad que fluía por las venas de la rubia volviéndose casi tóxico.

— Yo... es que Emma... No sabía —August balbuceaba nervioso y la rubia notó como las facciones, antes tensas, de Regina se relajaban—. Por eso Storybrooke se me hacía conocido —musitó para sí mismo—, este es tu Storybrooke... Regina, yo... Dios, ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Regina soltó aire y miró fugazmente a Emma para después volver a mirar a August. Y entonces ambos castaños dieron un paso hacia delante y fue cuestión de una fracción de segundo para que se abrazaran con fuerza, y Emma pudo jurar que vio una lagrima escapar de los ojos de Regina mientras está hundía su rostro en el pecho de August.

— Sh, yo también lo extraño —le musitó August acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

Entonces Emma frunció más el ceño y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado pues sentía que era una total extraña al momento. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **¡Holaaaa! Lamento haberme atrasado un día, la verdad es que esto debió haber estado desde el sábado en la noche pero estaba de fiesta y ayer estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar. Yep, aunque no lo crean (yo tampoco lo hago) tengo una vida social.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo, me parece que salió un poco más largo que el anterior. Tal vez esté un poco aburrido pero siento que es necesario porque Emma y Regina se van conociendo, se detestan las señoritas pero algo en su interior les grita que las dos no son tan diferentes como les gustaría admitir.**

 **¡Por favor comenten algo! La retroalimentación me es necesaria, quiero saber qué piensan. También recuerden que estoy en tumblr ( jerriesdaughter) y Twitter (fixmepesy) por si quieren platicar o preguntar cualquier cosa.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Disfruten, ¡y hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _ **Regina **_

Se sentía conmocionada. Sus movimientos robóticos eran señal de que no sabía cómo actuar en aquel momento con August Booth y Emma Swan sentados en la barra americana de su cocina. Regina estaba tan aturdida que incluso había llamado a Emma por su nombre de pila y había arrastrado a ambos en el interior de su casa sin más.

— Eh, August... —la castaña lo miró y éste le ofreció una cálida sonrisa— No sabía que la señorita Swan traería compañía, ¿puedo prepararte algo?

Emma los miraba confundida, pero Regina había decidido ignorarla porque definitivamente no aclararía ella sus dudas y no sabía si August lo haría más tarde. ¿Cómo era que ellos se conocían? Sólo Dios sabía pero a Regina le importaba poco la relación que tenían esos dos.

— Regina, no es...

— No digas tonterías, sólo pide algo y lo prepararé —dijo sacando un plato para poner el sandwich de Emma— Oh y señorita Swan, no sabía qué te gustaría pero te he traído esto ¿está bien?

La rubia sonrió levemente y asintió; ella misma no sabía cómo o qué sentir así que había decidido que actuaría con indiferencia hasta que August dijera algo, porque claro que Regina no le diría nada.

La alcaldesa le pasó el plato con el sandwich y una taza de café. August le pidió uno para él y Regina se apresuró a cocinar. La castaña amaba cocinar pero en aquel momento no le calmaba ni en lo mínimo, así que hizo el sandwich para su viejo amigo y lo depositó frente a él. Después se preparó una taza de café para ella y se sentó frente a sus invitados.

— ¿No desayunarás? —preguntó August mirándola con sus brillantes ojos azules, Regina _casi_ se sintió intimidada.

— Huh... —se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada, incapaz de continuar mirando a August porque le hacía recordar y los recuerdos en aquel momento dolían como el infierno— No tengo mucha hambre, la verdad.

Subió la mirada un poco y se encontró con un par de curiosos ojos verdes, escondidos detrás de una gran taza blanca que ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa. Regina se recuperó y en silencio agradeció la presencia de Emma. Claro que ella no lo aceptaría abiertamente porque lo último que haría sería darle la satisfacción a la rubia de saber que en aquel momento la que la detenía de caer en trozos era ella. Porque Regina sabía que la presencia de August la estaba alterando emocionalmente y si ella no había caído de rodillas ya era porque con alguien tan ajeno a su vida presente no lo haría ni aunque le pagaran. Dios, nunca lo hacía en presencia de otros o al menos no frente a quienes no eran cercanos.

Desayunaron en silencio. Regina podía notar a Emma removiéndose incomoda en su asiento, y ella misma estaría haciendo lo mismo si internamente no estuviera forzándose a guardar la calma.

August había sido algo que no se esperaba; su cabeza era una revoltura de emociones e incluso comenzaba a dolerle pensar. Se sentía asfixiada ahí con el castaño frente a ella, el cual también le lanzaba una que otra mirada esperando poder descifrar a la castaña.

Después de algunos minutos, que parecieron años, los tres terminaron de desayunar y la alcaldesa se apresuró a recoger los platos para llevarlos al fregadero. Podía sentir su espalda arder con ambas miradas puestas en ella, pero decidió ignorar todo y comenzó a lavar los trastes sin más.

August se aclaró la garganta.— Huh, comenzaré a bajar las cosas del camión ¿vale? —Regina volteó, no muy segura de a quién le hablaba el ojiazul.

— Te ayudo —dijo Emma, saltando se su asiento.

— ¿Cosas? —preguntó Regina, confundida. Miró a August y después a la rubia, y casi sonrió al ver como la señorita Swan se encogía en su lugar bajo su mirada.

— Eh... —August titubeó— Yo comenzaré y dejaré que Emma te explique.

El castaño pasó junto a Emma y le depositó un beso en la frente, haciendo que la rubia sonriera levemente y que Regina desviara la mirada sintiéndose incomoda. ¿Tal vez eran pareja?

Después de unos segundos la alcaldesa se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Emma, quien se había quedado mirando hacia la dirección donde había desaparecido August. La ojiverde se sentó de nuevo y se inclinó sobre la barra poniendo ambos codos sobre ella y mirando a Regina.

— ¿Cosas? —repitió la castaña, recobrando un poco esa hostilidad que tenía hacia Emma— ¿Te ofrezco una habitación y planeas mudarte? Comprendo que Mary Margaret y David son algo absorbentes pero...

— Regina, sabes que no son esas cosas —rió con sequedad Emma, rodando los ojos ante el comentario de la castaña.

— Por enésima vez, es alcaldesa o señorita Mills para ti —gruñó Regina.

Emma suspiró, sabía que la calma que había guardado Regina se evaporaría rápido pero no tanto. Se lamió los labios y dio un sobro a su café.

— Bien, _su majestad_ —dijo sonriendo socarronamente—. Necesito material para trabajar y le he pedido a August que trajera algunas cosas desde mi lugar de trabajo ¿vale? Son pequeñas cosas pero trajo una mudanza porque les he traído un obsequio a Mary Margaret y David también. Aparte, si convertiremos una de tus habitaciones en un cuarto oscuro... Bueno, hay ciertas reglas que debo seguir ¿está bien? Será algo improvisado, nada que no podamos quitar al terminar.

Regina la miró sorprendida y asintió para después desvió la mirada, escondiéndose detrás de su taza de café. Emma rió.

— ¿Qué encuentra tan gracioso, señorita Swan?

— Por enésima vez, es Emma para ti —rió la rubia imitándola.

Regina rodó los ojos y se preparó para responder el comentario de Emma pero August apareció con tres cajas y las miró.

— Faltan dos —anunció— ¿dónde puedo poner estas?

— Al pie de la escalera, por favor —le dijo Regina y dejó su taza de café sobre la isla que había en medio de su cocina.

August asintió y volvió a salir. No fue hasta después de dos minutos que ya se encontraba de nuevo en el interior de la casa.

Los tres estaban ya al final de la escalera y un silencio denso cayó sobre ellos. Regina casi quería llorar, odiaba sentirse así de incomoda y emocional. _Todo era culpa de August_ , pensó.

El castaño se rascó la nuca y después de inhalar profundamente y de haber mirado a la rubia y a la castaña, dijo.— Señoritas, tendré que dejarlas. Manejé toda la noche y buscaré un lugar donde dormir...

— ¿No me vas ayudar? —saltó Emma rápidamente, no estando muy segura de ya querer quedarse sola con Regina.

— Puedes usar una de las habitaciones... —comenzó Regina al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos azules de August viajaron nuevamente entre ambas mujeres y encogió los hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No y no —respondió—. Sabes que soy malísimo cuando trabajo de tu ayudante, no es mi área —dijo mirando a Emma y después miró a Regina, la alcaldesa sintió como su corazón se detenía por un segundo y como se formaba un nudo en su garganta—. Regi... —dio un paso hacia delante y la castaña ni siquiera se inmutó cuando August acarició su mejilla levemente— no me puedo quedar hoy, pero... ¿Estaría mal si me invito a cenar? Sabes que...

— Sí —cortó Regina, rápido recordando que Emma seguí ahí. August alzó una ceja.— Digo no, no estaría mal. ¿Hoy a las ocho? — el castaño asintió —. Bien, bien.

August dio otro paso titubeante y luego se inclinó para plantarle un suave beso en la frente a Regina, haciendo que la castaña cerrara con fuerza los ojos.— Te veo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? —la alcaldesa asintió, sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo.

Después de despedirse de Emma, quien se había estado removiendo incomoda en su lugar, August abandonó la casa dejando a ambas en un silencio total.

Regina no quería mirar a la rubia, pero tampoco le gustaba sentirse débil bajo la mirada de otra persona porque eso no le pasaba a ella. Cora le había enseñado a Regina a siempre tener la mirada en alto y hacer sentir pequeño al que estuviera enfrente, pero en aquel momento Regina no quería sentirse así sólo necesitaba respirar y poder sentirse humana porque llevaba toda la vida pretendiendo poder pararse y fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no lo era. Tampoco era que pudiera hacerlo frente a Emma.

— ¿Podrías...

Regina alzó la mirada se encontró con esas dos orbes verdes mirándola con curiosidad. La alcaldesa se aclaró la garganta; quería dejar que todos sus sentimientos salieran y resguardarse en los brazos de alguien pero ese alguien no era Emma Swan y ese no era el momento.

— ¿El sótano te funciona o quieres una habitación más pequeña? —preguntó la alcaldesa recobrando la compostura. La rubia asintió.— Bien, sígueme —se inclinó y tomó una de las casas, tambaleándose un poco por el peso de ésta.

— Regina...

— Alcaldesa Mills —gruñó entre dientes.

Emma suspiró.— Bien. Alcaldesa Mills, no es necesario que me ayudes —dijo inclinándose para tomar dos cajas y empezar a cambiar detrás de Regina.

— Tal vez no, pero detesto esas cajas en el pie de la escalera.

Emma abrió la boca para responder, pero de inmediato supo que era mejor cerrarla porque en aquel momento todo era más que unas feas cajas estorbando en las escaleras.

* * *

 _ **Emma**_

La rubia se tiró en el suelo después de tres horas de estarse moviendo por todo el sótano. Impresionantemente el lugar había estado impecable así que fue fácil empezar a montar todo lo que necesitaba siguiendo el mapa que había hecho ella misma del cuarto rojo en Manhattan.

Estaba exhausta pero estar trabajando la había prevenido de estarle dando vueltas al tema de Regina y August. Pero ahora estaba sentada, dándole un largo trago a la limonada que Regina le había bajado –cosa que sorprendía pues pensó que tendría que hacer una pausa para salir a comprar algo pensando que Regina la mataría de sed– era cuando las preguntas comenzaban arremolinarse en su mente.

¿Desde hace cuanto Regina y August se conocían? ¿Habían sido pareja? ¿Mejores amigos? Tal vez eran familia. ¿Por qué lucían como si hubieran perdido algo importante en sus vidas? Y la mejor de todas, ¿qué tan cercano era August para poder acercarse así a alguien de piedra como Regina?

A la rubia la estaba comiendo viva la curiosidad, pero si intentaba hablar con Regina esa pequeña paz que August había establecido al dejarlas conmocionadas, desaparecería sin más.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de un par de tacones. Alzó la mirada y primero se encontró con las lindas piernas de Regina y la rubia se dejó divagar pensando en el delicioso final al que llevarían. Al final del día, Emma aceptaba que Regina era atractiva – demasiado que hacía a Emma perder la cabeza– y que de no tener ese carácter tan retador como el que la castaña poseía, Emma ya estaría escalando hacia su cama.

La alcaldesa apareció y miró a Emma alzando una ceja.— ¿Te estoy pagando por descansar?

— Ya casi termino, sólo estaba tomando un respiro —comentó Emma con una sonrisa cínica— ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, su majestad?

Regina la miró intensamente unos segundos, meditando la situación. Después tomó aire y la miró.— Saldré a comprar unas cosas y no confío en que te quedes sola. Vendrás conmigo.

Si se pudiera, la mandíbula de la rubia habría caído hasta el suelo como vil caricatura. ¿Cómo era que semejante mujer, hermosa como si fuera hija de la Diosa Afrodita, la trataba de aquella forma?

— Es broma, ¿no?

— No, señorita Swan. No es broma —dijo seca— Así que vámonos, no tardaré. Aparte, necesito que alguien cargue las cosas —comenzó a subir las escaleras y Emma iba detrás de ella, deleitándose con el trastero frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Oh? ¿Ahora soy tu mozo o algo? —preguntó— No soy Robin para estarte besando el trasero, ¿sabes?

La castaña se detuvo y Emma estuvo a nada de que su rostro chocará con el trasero de la alcaldesa; ¿qué tan malo sería? Porque hasta ese momento Emma sólo encontraba ventajas.

— ¿Disculpa? —la castaña se giró y luego se inclinó para poder quedar a la altura de Emma. La rubia comenzó a maldecirse internamente— Creo que no te escuché bien.

— Oh, pero lo hiciste —sonrió la rubia, socarrona—. Si tanto quieres a un burro de carga, estoy segura de que el señor Locksley te ayudará con gusto.

Regina abrió la boca con sorpresa, en sus ojos brillaba lo mucho que quería discutir con Emma en aquel momento y eso hacía que la ojiverde sonriera satisfecha.

— Eres una... —las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y la rubia sonrió.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste? —Emma puso su mano detrás de su oreja y se acercó.

— Idiota —musitó Regina.

— ¿Qué? ¿Podrías repetirlo? —se burló Emma, viendo esto como una oportunidad de escuchar a la alcaldesa decir malas palabras.

La castaña retrocedió y luego tomó aire profundamente. Le sonrió falsamente a Emma y luego comenzó a caminar.

— Vamos, señorita Swan, no tengo todo el día.

* * *

Emma gruñó.

Llevaban fácil cinco minutos decidiendo qué sabor de gelatina llevar y si el contenido de azúcar afectaría a Henry. ¡De verdad que no era tan difícil!

— Regina —comenzó Emma y la castaña se aclaró la garganta—. Bien. Alcaldesa Mills, su majestad, _su alteza_... —continuó la rubia y notó como Regina rodaba los ojos, provocando que una sonrisa socarra o se plantará en los labios de la ojiverde— ¿De verdad controlas hasta el azúcar de tu hijo? — _Loca_ , dijo mentalmente y rió internamente.

— No sé qué clase de infancia haya tenido usted, señorita Swan, pero podría apostar que una muy descontrolada. Mi hijo tiene que crecer en un ambiente sano, no quiero perderlo a los cuarenta años gracias a un coma diabético —informó Regina sin darse cuenta de que la mención de la infancia de Emma había provocado que los ojos de la rubia se tornaran oscuros y apretara los puños hasta casi ponerlos blancos. _Oh, la castaña había tocado un tema sensible sin saberlo._

A Emma le gustaría decir que no, pero sí tuvo una infancia descontrolada y no porque ella quisiera. Eso era diferente. Había vivido a base de chocolates y panecillos dulces gran parte de su vida, pues las familias con las que había estado desde pequeña poco se preocupaban más que por el cheque. Y ella, desde temprana edad, se había visto en la penosa necesidad de tener que robar tan siquiera algo para llenar su pequeño estomago. De nuevo, agradeció haber encontrado a la familia Swan; tal vez la habían adoptado para llenar un vacío pero ahí había encontrado sábanas limpias y cinco comidas al día pues su madre era estricta con la buena alimentación, aunque su abuela siempre la dejaba escaparse con ciertos gustos dulces.

La memoria de su abuela hizo que se le nublara la mirada y, pronto, Emma se encontraba sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para deshacerse de todo ese mal sentir que se había acumulado gracias a tan tristes –pero buenos– recuerdos.

— Es un niño, Regina —dijo Emma y esta vez ignoró el gruñido de la alcaldesa. ¿Qué más podía decir? Si era verdad que ya era casi un hobby molestar a la castaña.

— Un niño que, si bien recibe unos cuantos dulces para aliviar esas ganas de alta cantidad de azúcares, está aprendiendo a llevar una vida saludable —entonces Regina eligió una gelatina de fresa light, porque aún con todo se resistía a llevar tanta azúcar a su casa.

La rubia rodó los ojos y continuó empujando el carrito del supermercado que ya iba algo lleno.

No lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero el hecho de que Regina la hubiese arrastrado con ella para hacer las compras había despejado un poco a Emma y la había relajado. De todas formas ya faltaba poco para terminar la instalación y tal vez mañana podría empezar, pero realmente no es que tuviera mucha prisa en hacerlo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Emma cuando entraron al pasillo de los cereales.

— Estoy segura de que acabas de hacer una, querida —comentó la alcaldesa sin mirarla—. Y no —arrugó la nariz y Emma se encontró pensando que Regina se veía tierna.

 _¿Regina tierna?_ , se mofó en su interior, _esa mujer es como una pantera negra al acecho ¿y yo creo que es tierna?_

— De todas formas la haré —dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa abierta.

— No veo el punto de preguntar si puedes hacerla, entonces —musitó la castaña, prestando más atención a los cereales y algo le decía a Emma que se llevarían aquí un buen rato eligiendo el mejor para Henry. La rubia quiso quejarse.

Se recargó en el carrito, poniendo sus brazos sobre la barra y sacando un poco el trasero para poder recargar su barbilla sobre sus brazos. Titubeó unos instantes, contemplando si realmente valía la pena hacer aquella pregunta pues al final del día ella y Regina eran unas completas extrañas, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando.

— ¿De dónde conoces a August? —soltó tan rápido que cuando terminó dio una bocanada de aire.

La alcaldesa, que había estado paseando su dedo índice por las cajas de cereal y leyendo con determinación, se detuvo sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Emma.

— ¿Disculpa? —contestó y la rubia supo que había sido escuchada, pero Regina se rehusaba a contestar y que prefería fingir que no lo había hecho. Oh, la rubia había usado _tanto_ aquella técnica.

— Pregunté que de dónde conoces a August —repitió la rubia, siguiendo el juego de la castaña—. Ya sabes; alto, castaño, brillantes ojos azules y realmente atractivo. Podría ser mi tipo — de no gustarme las mujeres, continuó mentalmente. Regina no tenía que saber eso, aún.

No era que a Emma le avergonzara su preferencia sexual, de hecho se sentía muy orgullosa de ser homosexual – a su parecer no había mejor creación que la mujer, era lo más bello del mundo –, pero no toda la gente veía de buena forma a los homosexuales. Pleno siglo veintiuno y no todos sabían aceptar que la diversidad siempre había existido, que no era algo nuevo y que tampoco era algo fuera de lo común. Tampoco era que le importará qué pensara Regina de ella, pero había sufrido la suficiente discriminación para querer evitarla a toda costa.

— ¿Oh? ¿Acaso son pareja? —respondió Regina alzando una ceja, dejando caer una caja de Froot Loops y una de Cheerios en el carrito y tirando levemente de éste para que Emma supiera que debían continuar.

La rubia se enderezó y siguió a la alcaldesa.— ¡Pregunté primero!

— Pues así como no es de mi incumbencia, y mucho menos de mi interés, tu vida amorosa —comenzó la castaña deteniéndose frente a las barritas de cereal para después agarrar una caja de brownies de Special K—, mi relación con el señor Booth no es la tuya —finalizó.

Continuaron caminando, la rubia iba maquinando alguna forma de conseguir la información en aquel momento pues estaba segura de que no vería a August hasta al día siguiente y si algo definía a la ojiverde era su extrema curiosidad. Bien decían que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero a Emma le gustaba creer que realmente tenían nueve vidas.

— No somos pareja —comentó después de unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿Disculpa? —Regina la miró fugazmente para después seguir recolectando lo que, Emma pensó, serían ingredientes para lasaña. Tampoco era que la rubia fuera una experta en la cocina, sólo sabía hacer un par de cosas sin tener que incendiar el lugar.

— August y yo —aclaró—, no somos pareja. Nos conocemos desde hace unos cuantos años, él era... —un nudo se apropió de la garganta de la rubia. _Era_. Tiempo pasado. Ya no estaba su abuela. De nuevo su vista se nubló, y otra vez Emma sacudía la cabeza— Era cuidador de mis abuelos, por eso nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Regina la miró, y Emma casi pudo jurar que la castaña vio a través de ella pues aquel brillo –fugaz, claro está– de simpatía en sus ojos le hizo creer a la rubia que –por un segundo, tal vez– la alcaldesa había atrapado el sentir de la rubia y que entendía.

— Ya veo —comentó Regina rompiendo la efímera conexión entre ellas—. Gracias por compartir información no requerida, señorita Swan.

— Oh, pero preguntaste —dijo sonriendo—. Y ahora debes responder la mía.

— No, no debo —dijo la alcaldesa, a la defensiva—. Tú respondiste porque quisiste, no significa que yo _deba_ hacerlo.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior; Regina aveces podía ser totalmente infantil, no se necesitaba conocer a la castaña de años para averiguar eso. Tampoco significaba que la alcaldesa dejara de hacerlo con clase; si algo poseía la mujer frente a ella era eso: clase. El título de reina no le quedaba tan mal, después de todo. Era algo más como una _**Reina Malvada**_ , pero reina al final del día.

— Pero esto es como un trueque, su majestad —explicó Emma empujando el carrito, yendo ya hacia la caja. Gracias Dios, pensó—. Estoy segura de que está familiarizada con ese tipo de negociación, era del neolítico me parece.

— ¿Me estás llamando vieja? —preguntó Regina, alzando una ceja y mirando directamente a los ojos a Emma.

— Te estoy llamando anticuada —aclaró—; tengo la impresión de que no eres de este siglo o del pasado, en su defecto —sonrió tranquila.

— Exageraste un poco, me parece —contestó rodando los ojos y comenzando a sacar las cosas del carrito. Emma ayudó.

— Bien, de todas formas sabes qué es un trueque y quiero mi paga.

La castaña la miró por un par de largos minutos, contemplando la idea de contarle a Emma. La rubia era una total extraña, por lo mismo no importaba qué pensara de ella o qué supiera. Pero tampoco era que Regina divulgara su vida personal a cualquiera.

— Somos viejos amigos —dijo seca.

Emma definitivamente no estaba satisfecha.— Eso lo noté —dijo, viendo como el cajero pasaba las cosas y fingiendo que no escuchaba, pero la expresión de sorpresa que bailaba en sus facciones le decía que seguramente nadie le hablaba de aquella forma a la alcaldesa a menos de que fueran amigos como Mary Margaret, y eso tampoco creía seguro—, pero eso no fue lo que pregunté. ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Regina ofreció su tarjeta de crédito para pagar, ignorando olímpicamente a la insistente rubia. Emma decidió esperar mientras la veía firmar el ticket de compra y lo regresaba. Entonces, siguió empujando el carrito que ahora llevaba todas las bolsas con las recientes compras.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó cuando salían del lugar para ir directo al estacionamiento.

Regina se detuvo y suspiró; si quería sacarse a Emma del cabello tendría que contestar con algo que la dejara satisfecha y que la hiciera sentir cómoda al mismo tiempo.

— Fue en la universidad —comenzó ella—, yo estaba estudiando en Boston y él era mejor amigo de mi prometido —hizo una pausa y la rubia casi juró que los ojos de la castaña se nublaban— _ex-prometido_ —corrigió, aclarándose la garganta—, éramos siempre los tres y nos volvimos grandes amigos. Perdimos contacto cuando Daniel murió, supongo que los dos estábamos demasiado tristes como para querer vernos y saber que faltaba una pieza de la unión.

Emma procesó la información, poco a poco uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas y supo que había provocado el mismo sentimiento que ella estaba evitando: pérdida. Regina había perdido a su prometido, y August era el recordatorio de eso.

— Regina, yo... —comenzó cuando chocó con alguien. Alzó la mirada y se encontró a un atractivo ojiazul que, si bien le lanzó una mirada fugaz de enojo, le sonrió coquetamente— Lo lamento —comentó frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que Regina ya huía con las llaves del auto en mano.

— Yo no —rió el hombre frente a ella—, no todos los días encuentras algo tan atractivo en este pequeño pueblo. ¿Cómo te llamas, corazón?

Emma quiso rodar los ojos; si bien estaba acostumbrada a terribles comentarios de coqueteo de parte del sexo opuesto, no significaba que fuera de su agrado o devoción.

— Emma Swan —respondió cortante, sintiendo la necesidad de ir tras la alcaldesa pues por más que quisiera negárselo en aquel momento ella sí simpatizaba con la castaña. Emma sabía lo que era perder a alguien y tener un recordatorio constante de que estaría vacía el resto de su vida— ¿Y tú eres?

— Oh, ¿eres _la_ Emma Swan? Ya sabes, la talentosa fotógrafa que Louis Miramar aduló tan insistentemente —Emma asintió, sorprendida de que alguien en aquel pequeño pueblo supiera de ella. Si la rubia era famosa por su estatus social, nunca hacía referencia de ello porque no le importaba—. Soy Killian Jones, fanático de tu trabajo.

— Oh, ¿eres _el_ Killian Jones? Ya sabes, el fotógrafo que cobra una fortuna por un trabajo al cual no asistió —se burló la rubia. Killian alzó la ceja—. Cubrí tu trabajo en el cumpleaños de Henry Mills, vaya profesional.

El pelinegro ruborizó y se rascó la nuca. Emma sonrió satisfecha.

— Me encanta tu trabajo y tu técnica... —dijo intentar desviar el tema. Pero Emma no lo dejaría tan fácil.

— Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero déjame darte un consejo —se inclinó un poco— si vas a cobrar tanto por un trabajo, mínimo hazlo. Nunca dejes a una dama esperando, no llegarás lejos así.

— Es un pueblo pequeño, y el trabajo no llueve del cielo como en Nueva York ¿sabes? —se defendió y Emma quiso rodar los ojos por segunda vez.

— Pues si es así, con más razón nunca dejes esperando a alguien —señaló a la castaña que la esperaba ya en el auto con la cajuela abierta—. Suerte que fui su salvadora y mejor aún, no requiero ni un centavo por un trabajo que cuando mucho valdría quinientos dólares —movió el carrito—. Ahora, si me permites, seguiré mi consejo y no dejaré esperando más a la dama de allá. Fue un... —hizo una pausa y plasmó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro— placer, Killian.

Y se alejó de ahí, dejando a un pelinegro boquiabierto pero pensando que tal vez se había topado con la mujer más extraordinaria. Sin saber que aquella mujer por lo mismo estaba fuera de su liga, o de su preferencia en todo caso.

La rubia se acercó a la castaña y Regina la miró con una ceja alzada. La ojiverde le ofreció una pequeña, pero genuina, sonrisa.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? Los lácteos tienen que llegar a mi refrigerador sirviendo, señorita Swan —comentó Regina, sabiendo perfectamente con quién hablaba Emma y, por la mirada que había lanzado la rubia, teniendo una idea de qué había dicho.

— Oh ya sabes, me encontré con tu fotógrafo. Sentí la necesidad de agradecerle por cederme su trabajo, de otra forma no podría estarte molestando ¿sabes? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Gracias —murmuró Regina, algo tan bajo que por poco Emma no atrapa la palabra.

— De todas formas, ¿pensé que querrías tener una que otra palabra con él? Después de todo, no me plantaron a mí —la rubia comenzó a meter los alimentos en la cajuela y Regina hizo lo mismo.

— Y lo haré, sólo que ahora no siento la necesidad de hacerlo. Es domingo, mi día de descanso. Mañana puedo volver a torturar a una que otra alma —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Continuaron guardando las cosas en silencio, hasta que Emma regresó el carrito a su lugar y después se subió en el asiento del copiloto cuando Regina ya encendía el auto.

— Regina, sobre lo que dijiste... —comenzó la rubia, no muy segura de cómo o, en su defecto, qué decir.

— Señorita Swan, espero que esté contenta con la respuesta —dijo Regina con la mirada puesta en el camino, regresando a la seriedad habitual—. No planeo dar detalles.

— No los quiero — _creo que ya los conozco o mínimo los imagino_ , completó Emma en su mente decidiendo que no era lo más inteligente por expresar abiertamente— Sólo quería decir que...

— Tampoco quiero su lastima —cortó la alcaldesa, sabiendo a la perfección hacia dónde llevaba todo aquello.

— No es lastima, sólo quería...

— Emma —Regina volvió a cortar a la rubia, dejando una vez más la idea en el aire, y detuvo el auto para mirar a la rubia a los ojos.

Las orbes cafés de la alcaldesa brillaban rogando que dejara el tema, por si el hecho de llamarla por su nombre de pila no era suficiente. Y Emma decidió que era mejor así, ella misma detestaría si alguien estuviese forzando una conversación que no quería tener ahora –o nunca, cuando más–.

Y cuando Regina estuvo segura de que el tema estaba cerrado, y le agradeció con la mirada a Emma –porque nunca lo haría en voz alta–, retomó el camino a casa.

* * *

 _ **Regina **_

La rubia ya había dejado su casa; Regina le había sugerido que comenzara el trabajo en una semana pues en días de trabajo la alcaldesa siempre llegaba tarde a casa y no confiaba lo suficiente en Emma como para estar rondando en la casa sola, a lo cual la rubia había insistido en que era porque quería verla y no porque no confiara en ella, ganándose una mirada irritada de la alcaldesa. Por supuesto que no se trataba de eso.

Ahora la alcaldesa se encontraba preparando la cena, dejando que su mente comenzara a divagar mientras cortaba vegetales. Henry no tardaría en llegar y estaba segura de que pequeño y adorado hijo no le daría tiempo de respirar, tampoco era que le molestara en lo más mínimo. Henry era su pequeño angelito, siempre iluminando hasta el más oscuro rincón en la mente de la castaña y haciéndola sentir mejor.

Continuó cortando vegetales cuando August Booth cruzó por su mente y tuvo que obligarse a pausar pues el pensar en August de inmediato le hacía saltar a pensar en Daniel.

No era que no le gustara pensar en su difunto prometido, la mayoría de sus mejores recuerdos eran en su compañía, pero eran esos recuerdos los que le dolían. Regina era fiel creyente de que cuando alguien te dejaba, fuera porque se iba de tu vida o porque fallecía, las personas no lloraban por su partida sino por la idea de que ya nunca más tendrían con quién elaborar tan lindos momentos.

Limpió las lágrimas que por fin había dejado escapar. Oh, August le recordaba tanto aquellos lindos momentos. Y sabía que los dos extrañaban a Daniel, lo supo cuando el castaño la había envuelto en sus brazos.

Nunca pensó que lo volvería ver; ella misma había huido después del funeral de Daniel, negándose a saber de cualquier otra persona porque no podía ni quería – en aquel momento – manejar la lastima que todas las miradas le habían ofrecido. Y si bien, le habría gustado que August se quedara con ella para los dos poder manejar _juntos_ su más grande perdida, también había entendido que el castaño necesitaba tanto espacio como ella.

El timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió a limpiarse las lágrimas. Ese debía ser Robin con Henry y no mostraría debilidad ante su amigo, mucho menos ante su pequeño hijo.

Se lavó las manos y, tras secárselas en una toalla de manos que estaba cerca, se quitó el delantal para después dirigirse a la entrada. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de decidir que ya estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para recibir a su pequeño rayito de sol.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Robin, Roland y Henry. Los tres le sonreían amigablemente, y Robin luchó contra su necesidad de inmediato saltar a preguntarle a la castaña si se encontraba bien pues algo que Regina no podía ocultar eran sus ojos rojos, el castaño sabia mejor que eso.

— ¡Mami! —exclamó el pequeño Henry, alzando los brazos para que su madre lo llevara sus brazos. El niño había extrañado a su mamá, tanto cómo ella a él. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro, después de todo.

— ¡Mi amor! —sonrió Regina, inclinándose para levantar a su hijo entre sus brazos pero notando una vez más que su niño ya tenía cinco años y que no se estaba volviendo más ligero.

Henry le plantó un sonoro beso a su madre en la mejilla y la castaña se lo devolvió, sintiendo algo cálido apoderarse de su pecho. Su hijo le hacía tanto bien sin saberlo.

— ¿Estás bien, mami? —preguntó el pequeño castaño y Regina casi maldijo que Henry fuese tan perceptivo.

La castaña miró fugazmente a Robin, que le lanzaba una mirada curiosa, y después volvió a mirar a su hijo que también me le miraba curioso.

— Claro que sí, mi corazón —dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz—. Es sólo que te extrañe mucho —entonces le repartió besos por toda la cara.

— ¡Mami! —rió Henry y tomó el rostro de su madre entre sus pequeñas manos, alejándola y sonriéndole con toda la inocencia del mundo brillando en sus aceitunados ojos— Yo también te extrañé —le aseguró el castaño devolviéndole un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Regina lo miró unos segundos, dejando que el afecto de su hijo la envolviera. Después miró a Robin, que observaba la escena con cierta ternura; el castaño sabía lo que era tener toda la adoración de un niño.

— Robin, muchas gracias por cuidar a Henry. Espero se haya portado bien —le lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hijo.

— ¡Sí lo hice! —se defendió el pequeño.

Robin rió levemente.— Lo hicieron, no tuvimos problemas —aseguró—, incluso se comió todos los vegetales ¿no es así, Henry?

El pequeño castaño asintió frenéticamente y miró a su madre esperando una sonrisa orgullosa, y eso le ofreció Regina.

— Muy bien, mi príncipe —le dio otro pequeño beso a su hijo en la mejilla—. Huh, Robin... Lamento no invitarte a pasar esta vez —dijo sincera, después de un par de minutos—. Tengo algo de prisa y no podría atenderte como se debe.

— Está bien, de todas formas tengo que llevar a Roland a cenar pronto para que duerma temprano ¿cierto, campeón? —dijo el hombre mirando a su pequeño hijo, quien asintió levemente.

— En ese caso, que tengan buena noche —sonrió Regina.

— Igualmente —Robin le devolvió la sonrisa—. Despídete, Roland.

— Adiós, señora Mills —el pequeño se paró en las puntas de sus pies pretendiendo alcanzar a Regina, y ésta se las arregló para agacharse con su hijo en brazos permitiendo que Roland le plantara un beso en la mejilla—. Adiós, Henry, nos vemos mañana. ¡Recuerda llevar a Batman!

— Oh sí, sí —sonrió Henry—. Nos vemos, señor Locksley.

— Nos vemos, Henry. Pórtate bien —el castaño se revolvió el cabello y, después de tomar a Roland en brazos, se alejó hacia su auto.

Regina cerró la puerta y después caminó con su hijo hacia la cocina, y pronto lo sentó en un banco alto junto al mesón del centro donde había estado trabajando.

— ¿Qué vamos a cenar, mami? —preguntó su hijo, apoyando ambos codos en la superficie mientras veía como su madre se ponía una vez más el delantal.

— Tu platillo favorito —le sonrió Regina—, aunque tendrá que ser una porción pequeña porque no queremos que pase lo de la vez pasada ¿cierto? — Henry arrugó la nariz recordando cuando comió tanta lasaña que por la noche estuvo vomitando y teniendo terribles dolores en el estomago— Y, corazón, tendremos visitas ¿está bien?

— ¡¿Emma vendrá a cenar?! —exclamó su hijo y Regina quiso estrellar su rostro contra el mesón.

¿Qué demonios tenía la rubia que fascinaba a su hijo? Henry parecía adorarla y _apenas_ la conocía.

— No, Henry. La señorita Swan no vendrá hoy — _o nunca_ , pensó— pero vendrá alguien que estoy segura que te he platicado.

El niño se quedó pensativo unos cuantos momentos, dejando que su madre cortara más vegetales mientras éste intentaba recordar a alguien significativo para su madre.

— ¿Vendrá papá Daniel? —preguntó después de un par de minutos, provocando en su madre una punzada en el pecho.

Regina siempre le había hablado a Henry de Daniel, diciéndole que él era su papá aunque Daniel no hubiera llegado siquiera al proceso de adopción. Pero la castaña quería hacer sentir a Henry que siempre hubo una figura paterna, alguien que aparte de ella lo deseó porque así fue. Regina sabía que Daniel habría deseado y amado a Henry tanto como ella lo hacía.

— No, amor —le dijo suavemente a su hijo—. Recuerda que papá nos está cuidando desde allá arriba.

— Oh sí, que es un angelito —dijo Henry como si nada.

Regina asintió.— Exacto. Vendrá otra persona, ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre el mejor amigo de papá?

Henry volvió hacer una pausa, quedando pensante otra vez y Regina le permitió tomarse su tiempo. Su hijo era _muy_ inteligente pero aveces sólo necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo.

— ¡Oh sí! ¿El tío bota? —preguntó emocionado su hijo.

Regina rió levemente, no podía esperar a que August escuchara su apodo. Henry le llamaba así porque decía que confundía bota con Booth, lo cual Regina no entendía pero sabía que se llamaba asociación y que era necesaria para Henry.

— El tío bota —confirmó—. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Y en el momento que su hijo asintió, su timbre volvió a sonar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 6.**_

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

 **Ahora sí pude actualizar con tiempo e incluso un poquito antes, aparte quedó algo largo. Y es que, si me retraso es porque capítulo así no se escribe en una sola noche, ¡me llevan días!**

 **Bien, ahora debo decirles que nuestras amadas señoritas comienzan a conocerse. Ya saben, es un camino largo por recorrer (o al menos lo suficiente para que todo sea genuino), pero nunca pierdan la esperanza.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ¡Hay algo de Red Queen! Lo siento, no me resistí. Tienen que aceptar que es algo sexy. ¡Pero Swan Queen es y siempre será canon! ¡No lo olviden! También hay participación de alcohol, por si les molesta el tema o algo (nada realmente serio). Drunk! Regina es de mis favoritas y, aunque aquí no la exploro lo suficiente, que sepan que habrá más.**

 **Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten. ¡Y hasta la próxima!**

* * *

 _ **Emma **_

_Por fin era viernes._

La rubia había planeado quedarse cuando mucho dos días, pero se había encontrado envuelta en la tranquilidad que ofrecía el aire de Storybrooke. Así que ya llevaba casi una semana en el lugar y ya tenía una rutina; por las mañanas salía a correr por el puerto y en la playa –cosa que se encontraba haciendo en aquel momento, con los audífonos puestos y a todo volumen–, y por la tarde ayudaba a Mary Margaret a cuidar a Henry –trabajo al que se había unido August, pues el castaño se rehusaba a dejar el pueblo porque había encontrado a Regina y a su nuevo _sobrino_ –.

 _Regina._

Oh, la castaña también ya era algo de rutina, recogiendo a su pequeño hijo por las noches. La primera noche fue el lunes, y cuando descubrió que Henry había estado bajo los cuidados de la rubia, había salido corriendo del loft de Mary Margaret sin decir más, a lo que la pequeña pelinegra comentó que hacía tiempo que no pasaba. Después de eso, la castaña era tan cortante como podía y recogía a rápido a Henry, limitándose a hablar un par de minutos con su amiga y a discutir cinco con Emma.

Por otra parte, August parecía que no quería perderse un momento con la familia Mills –quienes le habían recibido con los brazos abiertos– y parecía ser que ahora era la persona favorita de Henry –más cuando le contaba historias del padre del pequeño castaño–.

Y Emma también había encajado a la perfección la tranquila vida del pequeño pueblo; Mary Margaret y David la trataban como si fueran familia, Henry también la traía de arriba para abajo y August... August era su mejor amigo que sólo completaba para la ecuación perfecta. Incluso Regina, a quien molestaba a diestra y siniestra, parecía ser un factor importante en la tranquilidad que abrumaba a la rubia.

No significaba que la tormenta hubiera pasado; seguía extrañando a su abuela todos los días, a todas horas, _en todo momento_ , pero Emma había encontrado el lugar perfecto para huir mientras sanaban sus heridas porque lo mejor que podía hacer era huir, era lo _único_ que sabía hacer de hecho.

Al llegar a casa de Mary Margaret, entró con la copia de la llave que le habían ofrecido –cosa a la que intentó resistirse, pero la pelinegra era tan terca cómo podía cuando se lo proponía– y fue directo a su pequeña maleta de dónde sacó un cambio de ropa: un par de jeans, un top blanco y su adorada chaqueta de cuero roja. Después se dirigió al baño y se dispuso a tomar una larga ducha. Para cuando salió del baño, la rubia se sentía más tranquila.

Faltaban todavía tres horas para que Henry, y por consecuencia Mary Margaret, saliera del kínder. Así que la rubia decidió que iría un rato a Granny's –lugar donde se había encontrado últimamente, creando una amistad con Ruby– a comer una deliciosa dona y a tomar cocoa con canela y crema.

Se puso rápido sus botas y tomó sus llaves para poder ir directo al pequeño y familiar restaurante.

* * *

— Ahorita veo a quién mando, corazón —decía Ruby al teléfono cuando Emma cruzó la puerta. La rubia se sentó en la barra y miró con curiosidad a la alta castaña que sostenía el teléfono en su mano derecha pegado a su oreja. Le sonrió a Emma mientras escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. — No, no es necesario que vengas. Las dos sabemos que... Sí, pero no es molestia —le pasó una pequeña libreta a Emma y una pluma para que anotara su pedido, y eso hizo la rubia— ¡Vamos, Regina! Sabemos que puedes... — _¿Regina?_ , Emma alzó levemente la mirada prestando ahora más atención— Oh, mujer testaruda. Está bien, sólo esta vez —resopló Ruby—. No tardaré en mandarlo, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? —la castaña se mordió el labio inferior— ¿Sí se hará lo de esta noche? ¡Llevas toda la semana posponiéndolo! —Emma pasó su pedido deslizando el papel sobre la barra y Ruby asintió para rápido pasarle su dona y comenzar a preparar su cocoa— ¿De verdad? Perfecto, me arreglaré en tu casa si está bien para ti y les avisaré a las demás... Bien, de acuerdo. ¡Ten cuidado y nos vemos en la noche! ¿A las ocho está bien? —le pasó su taza a Emma y luego tomó firmemente el teléfono— Siete para arreglarnos, sí. Cuídate, ¡te quiero! —apagó su celular y miró a Emma con los ojos azules brillando— ¡Hola, Swanie!

— _Ruby_ —Emma gruñó ante el absurdo apodo que le había puesto la mesera.

— Bien, bien, Swan —rió y se recargó en la barra— ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Emma resopló tras darle una mordida a su dona, se limpió la comisura de los labios y sonrió. — El aburrimiento y la buena comida que hace tu abuelita.

— Esa es una buena respuesta —comentó Granny pasando detrás de Ruby y ambas mujeres rieron.

Emma había hecho mancuerna con Ruby rápidamente; la castaña era una persona extrovertida, pero conocía sus límites y había metido a la rubia en una zona de confort de la que la ojiverde no se encontraba queriendo huir. Ruby parecía una gran amiga.

— Huh, ¿vas a salir? —curioseó la rubia, no bien sabiendo cómo sacar a Regina a la conversación. ¿Qué podía decir? Le había entrado curiosidad.

Si bien Emma había pensado en darle un par de visitas a Regina en el ayuntamiento, también era consciente de que la castaña era la alcaldesa y podría meter su trasero en la cárcel con tal de fastidiarla. Tampoco era que Emma tuviera realmente mucho interés en la castaña, o que ésta fuera dueña de una que otra fantasía con la que la rubia se hubiese levantado un par de noches atrás totalmente frustrada; Regina era fácil de molestar _y ya._ O eso se repetía.

— No puedo, pero tengo qué porque no hay nadie que... —la mirada azul de Ruby viajó por el cuerpo de Emma— ¿Estás ocupada?

La rubia le lanzó una mirada confundida, _¿qué demonios?_ Por su parte, Ruby meditaba qué tan mala idea sería mandar a Emma y si Regina la mataría por hacerlo.

— Huh, supongo que no —se encogió de hombros— ¿en qué puedo ayudar, Red?

La alta castaña titubeó un poco, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando fijamente a la rubia frente a ella. Regina no podría matarla, _¿cierto?_ Entendería que Ruby está por los cielos con el trabajo _¿verdad?_ Porque sí, en aquel momento el pequeño lugar estaba algo lleno y en el restaurante sólo eran Granny y ella. Aunque la alcaldesa había dicho que iría ella misma por su pedido, pero Ruby no quería que se distrajera. Regina merecía momentos de paz.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor —dijo, por fin. Los ojos de Emma brillaron con curiosidad, algo que Ruby había notado que hacían con frecuencia. Oh, sí por eso también habían hecho _click_ de inmediato— Pero primero, ¿qué harás hoy por la noche?

— ¿Dormir? —Emma no estaba segura de por qué la castaña preguntaba, aunque todo su interior gritaba que tenía que ver con Regina—. No tengo gran cosa que hacer, Ruby. ¿El punto?

Ruby sonrió. — Bueno, creo que es un buen momento para que conozcas al resto. Quiero decir, posiblemente viste a todas en la fiesta de Henry pero... Mira, tal vez sea un buen momento para que convivas con Regina y veas que _no_ es _mala_ persona. Sólo es... _Regina_.

Emma bufó. Aunque también estaba emocionada; moría por pasar un rato con Regina y meterse debajo de su piel, porque las miradas que siempre mandaba la castaña en su dirección eran satisfactorias.

 _No son tan diferentes_ , pensó Ruby viendo como los ojos de Emma brillaban mientras creaban un plan.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó la rubia, no queriendo dejar que se notase su emoción por decir que sí— Regina...

— No es mala persona —repitió Ruby. _Sólo le gusta meterse con cualquier persona que se le pone en frente_ , continuó mentalmente la castaña.

Emma fingió meditarlo unos segundos, aunque era absurdo porque ambas sabían que la ojiverde diría que sí y que no era necesario que Ruby insistiera.

— Bien, ¿dónde?

— The Rabbit Hole —respondió la mesera—. Es un pequeño bar del pueblo y seremos nosotras y las chicas. Les vas a encantar a todas.

— Sé de una a la que no le agrado, mucho menos le encantaré —rió y Ruby rodó los ojos—. Pero bien, iré. Ahora, ¿qué necesitabas que hiciera?

Ruby se quedó pensativa unos segundos y después saltó recordando lo que realmente quería pedirle a Emma.

— Cierto, necesito que le lleves su pedido a Regina —sonrió inocente, y Emma hizo una mueca—. ¡Por favor! Lo haría yo misma, pero no puedo dejar a Granny para ir a los establos a dejar esto.

— ¿Tienen establos? —preguntó de inmediato la rubia.

— Huh ¿sí? Bueno, son de la familia Mills. Pero desde que Regina tomó el mando del lugar, los volvió públicos —sonrió Ruby, recordando cómo la castaña presumía de aquel movimiento con orgullo argumentando que nadie debía privarse de compartir sus vidas con animales tan nobles como los caballos.

— ¿La ciudad realmente es de Regina? —preguntó Emma curiosa. Ruby asintió— Wow.

— Prácticamente mi trasero le pertenece —comentó la castaña y la ojiverde alzó una ceja—. Oh sí, también en _ese_ sentido —bromeó haciéndole un guiño—. El punto es, ¿podrías ir hasta allá y darle su comida? Llegar no es tan difícil, y prometo darte lo que pueda dar de propina esa mujer. Siempre da de más, aunque le digo que no es necesario —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Entonces, ¿podrías...?

Emma se mordió el labio. ¿A Regina le gustaba montar caballo? Wow, esa mujer hacía todo. Iba a una semana y Emma comenzaba a preguntarse si había algo que no pudiera hacer. Era _casi_ perfecta, y el casi era porque Emma se negaba a creer la totalidad de aquel hecho.

— Bien, iré —sonrió—. Pero de no regresar viva, será tu culpa ¿de acuerdo? —Ruby rió y asintió— De acuerdo, ¿cómo llego a los establos?

* * *

El escarabajo amarillo se detuvo frente a una pequeña casita y bajó rápidamente con la bolsa de papel que Ruby le había dado. Caminó hacia la casita, notando que era una oficina donde había una pequeña rubia detrás del mostrador leyendo un enorme libro. Emma se aclaró la garganta y la rubia alzó la mirada, ofreciéndole rápidamente una sonrisa amigable.

— Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó, poniendo un separador y cerrando su libro.

— Huh estoy buscando a la alcaldesa Mills —dijo rápidamente.

La rubia frente a ella la miró con brillantes ojos verdes y asintió. — Regina está en las caballerizas, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Así que Regina sólo la hacía llamarle alcaldesa a ella, ¿eh? Porque todos parecían llamarla por su nombre de pila y la castaña no daba una señal de irritación como hacía con Emma.

— Por favor —respondió.

La rubia asintió y le pidió que la siguiera. Caminaron fuera de la pequeña oficina y empezaron a caminar por un lindo sendero.

— Soy Tink, por cierto —se presentó la rubia—. Y tú no eres de por aquí.

Emma rió; la rubia era tierna. — ¿Tan obvio es?

— Un poco —confesó la rubia—. Primero, ya casi nadie le dice " _Alcaldesa Mills_ " a Regina. Todos la tratan de tú, aunque también existen las formalidades —apuntó y Emma sonrió. Sí, definitivamente era algo contra Emma—. Y segundo, es un pueblo pequeño. Podría decirse que casi somos familia, nos conocemos todos —rio levemente.

— Ya veo —asintió—. Bueno, soy Emma Swan —se presentó extendiendo una mano.

— ¿Eres la fotógrafa? —preguntó Tink dándole un apretón de manos.

Emma asintió confundida. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba. — ¿Cómo...?

— Killian nunca se calla —dijo rodando los ojos—. Realmente es fan de su trabajo.

— Oh, ¿conoces a Killian?

— Claro —asintió la rubia—, sé que te lo encontraste. De verdad que se siente soñado teniendo una celebridad en el pueblo, él jura que nada interesante pasa aquí.

 _¿Acaso el hombre no conocía a su alcaldesa?_ , pensó Emma y asintió mirando a Tink.

— No es para hacer tanto alboroto —comentó Emma—. ¿Es tu amigo?

Entonces las mejillas de Tink se tornaron rosadas y Emma lo supo, pero no dijo nada.

— Algo así —musitó—. Llegamos, Regina está al fondo con Rocinante. Intenta guardar tu distancia, por seguridad.

Emma asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa. — Nos vemos, Tink. Fue un placer. Y gracias.

La rubia asintió y pronto desapareció en dirección a la oficina. Emma tomó una bocanada de aire y después se dispuso a caminar hacia Regina.

Un leve tarareo comenzó hacerse audible. Mientras más se acercaba Emma a su destino, más fuerte era el sonido y tuvo que aceptar que era un sonido placentero. Cuando estuvo cerca, vio a Regina cepillando a un enorme y elegante caballo el cual parecía relajado ante la presencia de la castaña.

— Oh, Rocinante, te juro que me está volviendo loca —dijo la castaña de repente—. Esa rubia lleva una semana aquí y se está metiendo bajo mi piel, pero a Henry parece agradarle y los dos sabemos que nunca puedo negarle nada a Henry.

Estaba hablando de ella. Emma sonrió y era estúpido sonreír en aquel momento, pero lo hizo de todas formas porque hasta en aquel momento donde Regina se encontraba sola, la rubia era tema de conversación. Aunque sólo fuese para quejarse de ella.

La ojiverde se acercó un poco más y se aclaró levemente la garganta; si bien le habría encantado molestar a Regina asustándola, tampoco quería matar a la mujer espantando al caballo y provocando un accidente.

Regina se detuvo y murmuró palabras tranquilizantes a Rocinante, pasó sus manos con suavidad por el lomo del caballo para después mirar al interruptor de su momento.

— ¡Señorita Swan! —dijo sorprendida y Rocinante pareció alterarse, de inmediato Regina fue a tranquilizarlo— Tranquilo, todo está bien —escuchó Emma que Regina decía—. ¿Puedo saber a qué debo tu presencia? O mejor, ¿cómo me encontraste?

Emma alzó la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos en forma de respuesta y sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces hablándole al caballo de mí? Oh, claro, _te estoy volviendo loca_ —Emma le guiñó un ojo.

Regina rodó los ojos y se bajó del pequeño banco donde había estado parada. Salió del pequeño lugar y se paró frente a Emma; aún sin tacones y sin faldas letales pegadas a sus caderas, Regina Mills lograba lucir extremadamente elegante y sexy. _Tal vez son los pantalones ajustados_ , pensó Emma sabiendo de primera mano que no importaba pues llevara pijamas, la alcaldesa Mills luciría bien.

— En el mal sentido, por supuesto —dijo tranquila—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no vino Ruby? Le dije que podía ir a recoger esto yo misma, no que mandara a cualquiera con mi comida.

— Puedo irme y dejar esto allá. Supongo que no tendrás ningún problema en dar una vuelta innecesaria —sonrió la rubia.

Regina gruñó y extendió la mano. — Sólo dámelo y largo —ordenó intentando quitarle la bolsa de papel de las manos, pero, aprovechando que Emma ya tenía un poco de ventaja en cuanto a la estatura porque Regina no llevaba tacones, la rubia alejó la bolsa con agilidad.

— No sabía que te gustaba montar —comentó la rubia paseando con la bolsa mientras Regina la miraba fulminante.

— Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, claro está —contestó Regina—. Ahora dame...

— Tampoco sabía que tuvieras un corazón. Ruby me dijo que esto era sólo tuyo y lo volviste público.

Para suerte de Regina, Emma estaba distraída mirando con curiosidad dentro de las caballerizas para admirara los caballos que estaban ahí —aunque en su mayoría estaban fuera disfrutando de correr libres— cuando la mirada de la castaña se nubló y brilló con cierto dolor.

No era la primera vez que Regina escuchaba que decían que no tenía corazón, pero sí era la primera vez en mucho tiempo y aunque viniera de parte de una rubia sin importancia —o eso aseguraba ella en aquel momento— el comentario le había dolido.

— Oh, Ruby siempre hablando de más —dijo fingiendo desinterés—. Lo volví público porque es un lugar que vale la pena. Tal vez muchos no quieran siquiera montar, pero convivir con animales tan nobles es lo mejor que pueden hacer —se sinceró y Emma se forzó a esconder una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con salir—. Dicho esto, dame...

— ¿Rocinante es tu caballo?

— Todos son míos, señorita Swan. Pero sí, Rocinante es exclusivamente mío —apuntó.

— ¿Me dejarías venir aquí un día? —preguntó Emma, porque si era sincera a ella le atraían los caballos, aunque no había tenido una oportunidad de siquiera visitar un establo.

— ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo permiso? —rió Regina— Pues por más que quisiera oponerme, no me queda de otra más que aceptar. Es un lugar público, después de todo. Tendrás que hacer una cita con Tink, supongo que ya la conociste ¿no es así? Y ella te designará a alguien para que no vayas a terminar lastimada.

— Oh, ¡ya hasta te preocupas por mí! —se burló Emma.

— Lo digo por los problemas legales que traerías a este establecimiento, no por ti —respondió Regina rondando los ojos—. Ahora, ya...

— ¿Y sí quiero que tú me enseñes? —la rubia veía esto como una forma de molestar a Regina, no iba a desperdiciar sus oportunidades.

— ¡Emma, dame ya mi comida! —ordenó.

La rubia rió, disfrutando de las muecas de mal humor que hacia la alcaldesa. _Este era el mejor pasatiempo_ , pensó. Regina lucía como si estuviera a un paso de cortarle la cabeza o pasarle a Rocinante por encima. Tal vez así era.

— ¿Te quema la garganta el decir _"por favor"_? —preguntó curiosa— Apuesto a que sí, seguro fuiste una chica mimada a la que _papi_ nunca le dijo que no —la rubia levantó aún más la bolsa de papel cuando Regina comenzó a acercarse para agarrarla otra vez—. Haremos esto: te daré tu comida si... —hizo una pausa dramática y Regina rodó los ojos— lo pides por favor _y_... —los ojos de la castaña se entrecerraron mientras la sonrisa de Emma se ensanchaba— me enseñas _tú_ a montar a caballo.

— No y no — respondió de inmediato la castaña—, después de todo no tenía tanta hambre, puedo esperar — y a modo de traición, su estómago rugió y la rubia alzó una ceja.

No sabía de dónde había salido todo aquello, pero algo en ella quería pasar tiempo en Regina. _Es que quiero molestarla_ , dijo mentalmente. Pero en el fondo, Emma seguía sin poder dar una razón _válida_ para su repentino interés por la castaña.

— Entonces puedo irme sin problemas —dijo dando dos zancadas hacia atrás y sonriendo socarronamente—. Como no tienes hambre...

Regina se mordió el labio inferior mientras que la rubia daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse lentamente.

— ¡Señorita Swan, espera! —llamó Regina, intentando no muy exitosamente esconder su desesperación. Pero Emma no se detuvo, la haría llamarle por su nombre de pila— ¡Señorita Swan, por dios! —Regina se quejó cuando Emma comenzó a subir la velocidad, provocando que la castaña corriera detrás de ella— _¡Emma, por favor!_

La rubia se detuvo en seco y una sonrisa triunfante comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Se quedó quieta en su lugar, regodeándose internamente por su pequeña victoria, y espero hasta que sintió la mano de Regina caer sobre su hombro. El tacto de la castaña era tan cálido que Emma sintió relajarse por escasos segundos.

— ¿Si, _Regina_? —se volteó lentamente y los ojos de Regina la miraron con cierto brillo juguetón que se extinguió tan rápido como llegó.

— ¿Podrías darme mi comida, por favor? —pidió casi a regañadientes y la rubia alzó una ceja.

— Estoy segura de que te está faltando algo.

Regina rodó los ojos, pero Emma sólo podía sentirse drogada por el exquisito perfume de la castaña que no hacía más que llenar las fosas nasales de la rubia haciendo que se mareara un poco, se sentía con ganas de más.

— Bien, una lección —concedió por fin—. Bajo _mis_ términos, claro está. Y yo pondré la fecha.

La rubia asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta. Extendió la bolsa de papel y en cuanto Regina estiró la mano para tomarla, Emma volvió alejarla otra vez provocando que la castaña gruñera.

— Una cosa más —dijo tranquila—, ¿podré trabajar mañana? Será sábado.

La alcaldesa rodó los ojos y asintió. — De verdad, señorita Swan —Emma alzó una ceja y Regina apretó los labios—, digo, _Emma_ , estamos pasando más tiempo del necesario. Sólo dame mi almuerzo y desaparece de mi vista.

La rubia rió levemente y tendió la bolsa hacia Regina que no titubeó en tomarla, temiendo que la torturaran de nuevo. Comenzaron a caminar, o más bien Emma siguió a Regina que no pensó dos veces en abandonar a la rubia.

Salieron de las caballerizas y pronto se encontraban en una mesita de madera, cerca de donde los caballos se encontraban comiendo con los cuidadores. Emma ni siquiera preguntó, sólo se sentó frente a la castaña que olímpicamente la ignoró.

Los minutos pasaron y Emma, sin intentarlo o planearlo, se encontró paseando su mirada en la imagen frente a ella; Regina sólo estaba comiendo una absurda ensalada con algo de pollo y un té helado, algo tan común y corriente que sólo ella podía hacer lucir elegante. Emma quiso reír, era casi ridículo cómo las cosas pequeñas e insignificantes Regina las volvía como casi una obra de arte.

No por primera vez, Emma aceptó en su interior lo hermosa que era Regina; aquellas largas pestañas, esos finos labios rosados que ahora iban teñidos de rojo, y sus brillantes ojos cafés eran de las pequeñas cosas que hacían a Regina perfecta. Y ni siquiera quería pensar en la sensualidad que emanaba de la mujer, era casi absurdo como un par de pantalones ajustados y aquella camisa especial para jinetes igualmente ajustada, provocaban cosas en el interior de Emma que la rubia se estaba obligando a apagar.

— ¿Por qué todos te llaman por tu nombre de pila y conmigo parece que me sacarás los ojos si se me ocurre? —preguntó de la nada.

Regina hizo una pausa para mirarla fijamente y darle un trago a su té helado. Después bajó la mirada y volvió a dio un gran bocado a su comida. Emma esperó, porque sabía que lo que Regina quería era hacerla sufrir.

— Porque no eres cercana, señorita Swan —explicó tras otro largo trago a su té—. Y no creo que lo seas nunca, nos detestamos lo suficiente como para que pase —continuó y Emma la miró curiosa—. Llevas una semana aquí, ¿o me equivoco? Y tampoco puedes conocerme en ese lapso de tiempo, mucho menos si nos vemos dos minutos al día. De hecho, me sorprende que sigas aquí — dijo señalando el lugar— cuando estrictamente te pedí que te fueras.

— Oh, pero me gusta molestarte —aseguró Emma, ganándose una vez más que Regina rodara los ojos—. Dime, ¿realmente me detestas? Como dijiste, no puedes conocer a alguien en un lapso de tiempo tan pequeño. Yo, por ejemplo, no te detesto. Sólo me provocas _algo_ que me hace querer molestarte mucho.

La alcaldesa la miró y alzó una ceja. Pasó el bocado que estaba masticando. — ¿Ah sí? —Emma asintió— Y tienes razón, no te detesto. Pero tampoco soy fanática de tu presencia, aunque mi hijo sí —lo último lo murmuró, pero Emma alcanzó a escucharla.

La rubia no sabía nada de criar a un niño, mucho menos entendía lo que era el amor de una madre a su hijo o comprendía la reciprocidad que eso generaba, pero lo que sí sabía y conocía era el miedo de perder a alguien, el no sentirte lo suficiente para esa persona de la que tanto anhelabas ganar o mantener su amor. Y todo aquello vio brillar en los ojos de la castaña, junto con las dudas de si misma y Emma sintió terror porque era como si pudiera comprender a Regina y eso significaba que Regina también podría comprenderla.

— Regina...

La castaña la miró aún más fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, justo como si pudiera leer la mente de la rubia. Si ella también temía por esa conexión que ambas compartían, la alcaldesa no dijo nada, pero comenzó a guardar su basura en la bolsa de papel.

— Gracias por traer mi almuerzo, señorita Swan —dijo levantándose— Tink puede darte el dinero, se lo dejé a ella porque no tengo bolsas y ahí está la propina también. Dile a Ruby que la mataré más tarde.

Emma asintió procesando todo y luego miró a Regina que comenzaba a darse la vuelta para tirar la bolsa a la basura. La rubia resopló y sacudió la cabeza; era absurdo todo aquello, llevaban una semana de conocerse y, sin embargo, sentía que llevaban años de hacerlo porque algo la atraía a la castaña, algo magnético y peligroso.

La ojiverde se levantó y caminó de regreso a la oficina.

* * *

 _ **Regina **_

— ¿Estás segura de que te quieres quedar? Podemos pedirle a Granny que... —comenzó Regina, mirando a la rubia frente a ella.

— Realmente quiero graduarme, Regina —la rubia dejó caer una mano sobre la mano de la alcaldesa y luego le dio un apretón—. Prometo salir con ustedes la próxima semana, sólo dejen que pase semana de pruebas.

La castaña resopló y tomó la mano de la ojiverde, ¿cómo había terminado siendo amiga de alguien menor que ella por unos cuantos años? No lo sabía, pero le agradaba.

— Eso espero, Tink —dijo suspirando—. Muchas gracias por cuidar de Henry, adora estar contigo —le sonrió—. Y sabes que no debes irte, por favor usa la habitación de huéspedes —Tink rió—. Hablo en serio, señorita Bell —la rubia rodó los ojos y asintió, en ningún momento la sonrisa abandonó sus labios provocando en el interior de Regina una sensación cálida—. No tardaré, pero de cualquier forma conoces la hora de dormir de Henry. ¡Y no dulces! La cena está en el horno, lista para que coman y...

La rubia tomó la mano de la alcaldesa y le dio un apretón, y Regina se mordió el labio porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo: ser una madre sobre-protectora.

— Regina, he cuidado miles de veces a Henry. Te prometo que seguiré cumpliendo las reglas al pie de la letra —los hombros de la castaña se relajaron y pronto se encontraba ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Tink.

En ese momento, Ruby bajó de las escaleras con Henry colgado de su cuello. El pequeño castaño ya llevaba el pijama puesta y venía hablando con la ojiazul, quien le prestaba genuina atención al pequeño.

— Hablaremos con tu mamá, Henry —le dijo Ruby al llegar al pie de la escalera.

— ¿Qué hablarán conmigo? —preguntó Regina, viendo como Ruby depositaba a su hijo en el suelo sin inmutarse en esos grandes tacones. Vaya que Ruby sabía moverse dentro de esos vestidos ajustados y esos tacones de aguja.

Henry miró al alta castaña y luego a su mamá; Ruby quiso reír porque si bien tenía una pequeña idea de que el mismo Henry sabía que su madre no podía decirle que no, el castaño también conocía el temperamento de su madre y siempre que quería algo que sabía que había una gran posibilidad de ser denegado, pedía ayuda.

— Henry quiere ir de campamento —anunció la castaña y Tink rió levemente al ver cómo la mueca de disgusto se dibujaba en el rostro de la alcaldesa.

— _¡Henry!_ —Ruby le lanzó una mirada reprendiéndola y Regina tomó aire. Se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su hijo— Amor, no sé acampar. ¿No podrías elegir algo más sencillo? —el pequeño negó con la cabeza y la alcaldesa resopló. Compartió una mirada fugaz con Ruby; la ojiazul la miraba con burla mientras que, en su interior, Regina se sentía caer –una vez más– por los encantos de su pequeño hijo, que la miraba con ojos llenos de esperanza— ¿Y si... y si lo vemos después? —Henry asintió y Regina reguló su respiración. Le dio un sonoro beso en la frente—. Bien, ya nos vamos ¿de acuerdo? Pórtate bien, no le des problemas a tía Tink —dijo mientras le acomodaba el pijama. Volvió a darle un beso, ahora me la mejilla, y después se levantó. Se acomodó rápido el vestido y miró a sus _amigas_ — Hora límite: diez treinta —Henry rodó los ojos, como bien había aprendido de su madre, provocando risas de Tink y Ruby. Regina suspiró—. Hablo en serio —miró a la rubia y ella hizo el saludo de un militar provocando que Regina rodara los ojos como lo había hecho su hijo—. Vámonos, roja.

— Nos vemos, príncipe —se despidió Ruby, revolviéndole el cabello y Henry le regaló una sonrisa amplia—. Adiós, rubia.

La alcaldesa salió de la casa, seguida de la castaña y lo último que escucharon fue un _"¡No tomen mucho! ¡Usen protección!"_ y, claro, a Henry preguntando " _¿Qué van a tomar? ¿Qué es usar protección?_ " lo cual hizo a ambas mujeres reír porque Tink odiaba ser la que siempre tenía que explicar todo.

* * *

— Juguemos algo con shots —propuso Katherine poniendo una botella de tequila en la mesa.

Belle y Regina se miraron, sabiendo que Ruby sería la más puesta para el juego y que intentaría llevarlas al lado oscuro junto con Katherine.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —exclamó la alta castaña en aquel momento— Tomemos un shot por cada vez que Regina se haya enojado con nosotras.

— Ruby, quiero tomar no quedarme sin hígado —comentó Katherine y las cuatro rieron, incluida Regina porque había aprendido tanto a reírse del pasado con sus amigas... de todas formas, rodó los ojos y Ruby la apuntó.

— También podemos tomar un shot cada vez que Regina ruede los ojos cuando decimos algo estúpido —sugirió la ojiazul.

La alcaldesa le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, porque sí, Ruby la convenció de tomar cerveza y no su _aburrido y costoso_ vino tinto de siempre –según dijo ella–. Escuchó como sus dos amigas comenzaban a planear el juego, mientras que Belle saltaba al asiento junto a ella y le daba un suave golpeteo en el hombro.

Belle y Regina habían tenido un comienzo complicado, más porque la joven castaña había llegado en uno de los momentos más difíciles en la vida de la alcaldesa, pero pronto las dos habían limado asperezas y ahora eran casi confidentes. Belle, después de todo, ya era de su círculo cercano.

— Escuché que Robin te invitó un café y te negaste, _otra vez_ —comentó casualmente y Regina rió levemente.

— ¿Will te contó eso porque Robin le contó? —preguntó Regina y Belle se encogió de hombros— Las dos sabemos que Robin... Es un gran amigo, Belle, pero no...

La joven castaña le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón, asintió porque entendía a Regina. La alcaldesa llevaba tanto tiempo con los sentimientos encerrados, alejados de ella por temor, que el mismo hecho de desencadenarlos le provocaba pánico.

— También escuché qué hay una rubia dándote dolores de cabeza, creo que la he visto por el pueblo —rió Belle.

Regina rodó los ojos y Ruby la apuntó. — ¡SHOT! —gritó pasándole un vaso de shot a todas y haciéndolas tomar, después chuparon un limón con algo de sal— ¿Ves, Kat? No es tan difícil —y continuaron hablando.

Regina rió levemente, porque Ruby era todo un caso; la castaña era menor que ella, era demasiado extrovertida, pero era una de las personas más sinceras que conocía y en las que Regina confiaba.

En ese momento, Mary Margaret apareció en la entrada y Regina sonrió levemente. Había llegado a pensar que la pequeña pelinegra no llegaría, que las había dejado plantadas porque ni siquiera un mensaje les había mandado. Mary Margaret les sonrió y les ofreció un saludo con la mano, Regina asintió y justo cuando su sonrisa se ensanchaba, de inmediato se desvaneció al notar a cierta rubia aparecer detrás de la pelinegra.

— Hablando de rubias y dolores de cabeza —murmuró la alcaldesa, tomando la botella de tequila y sirviéndose un shot que pronto se encontraba calentando su garganta.

Belle volteó hacia la entrada y entrecerró los ojos al ver a la rubia que había captado la atención de su amiga, y no pudo evitar pasear su mirada entre ambas mujeres porque era un hecho de que la ojiverde también tenía los ojos conectados con la castaña. Belle se mordió el labio inferior, la curiosidad comenzaba a arder en su interior, pero no dijo nada. Tal vez eran sólo ideas suyas.

Mary Margaret y Emma se acercaron a la mesa, y Ruby se recorrió para que la pelinegra se sentara junto a ella, dejando el único asiento libre junto a Regina. La mesera le sonrió abiertamente a la alcaldesa, fingiendo inocencia, y ésta última se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos.

— Lo sentimos, intentábamos que David no quisiera venir —explicó Mary Margaret, riendo.

— ¡Llegaron justo a tiempo! —exclamó Ruby levantando la mano y de inmediato pidiendo al mesero que trajera dos _caballitos_ más— Esta noche jugaremos a tomar un shot por cada vez que Regina se haya enojado con nosotros o ruede los ojos por cada tontería que digamos.

— Oh, no creo que mi hígado pueda soportar tanto alcohol —bromeó Emma, logrando que Regina rodara los ojos y que Ruby, una vez más, gritara _**"¡SHOT!"**_ y sirviera una ronda de tequila—. Mira, la alcaldesa toma algo más que vino —comentó la rubia inclinándose para que sólo Regina la escuchara, y señaló la cerveza que estaba frente a ella.

— Soy más de sidra —le dijo tranquila—, pero Ruby me convenció de que tomara cerveza —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí, por cierto?

Emma rió pasando por alto el tono de la castaña y alzó mano llamando nuevamente al mesero. Pidió una cerveza para ella y una para Regina, pues la suya parecía casi vacía, y después miró a la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Me invitaron para convivir —dijo tranquila—, _contigo_ —añadió—. Aunque creo que este no es tu ambiente, ¿sabes?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —la castaña frunció el entrecejo y Emma no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tierna.

— Seguramente, después del tercer shot caes perdida —dijo la rubia en cuanto pusieron las dos cervezas frente a ellas.

— Mi récord son veinte, señorita Swan —dijo intentando calmar las ganas que comenzaban a apoderarse de ella por explicarle a Emma todo—. Tampoco es que sea de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Ya sé! —dijo Emma tras un trago a su cerveza—Si caigo yo primero, cancelamos la lección de equitación —Regina alzó una ceja y asintió—. Alcaldesa, deje que termine antes de que acepte —rió la ojiverde—. Pero si tú caes primero, y claro que lo harás porque eres aburrida hasta la médula, será dos lecciones de equitación los días que yo quiera.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y la mirada de Emma viajó rápidamente hasta ellos, pero la rubia se obligó a ver a Regina a los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es el afán de pasar tiempo conmigo? —inquirió Regina.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa amplia a la castaña, que reprimió las ganas de rodar los ojos pues sabía que Ruby estaba esperando a que lo hiciera para poder tomar otro shot.

— ¿Trato? —preguntó Emma, extendiendo la mano hacia la alcaldesa.

La castaña miró la mano de Emma, meditando la propuesta. ¿Por qué Swan quería pasar más tiempo con ella? Sólo Dios sabía. Pero lo que era claro es que Regina no podía resistirse a un reto, no a uno puesto por Emma Swan, aún sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran mínimas contra neoyorquina frente a ella. Porque sí, tal vez Regina había hecho algo de investigación sobre Emma después de ser mencionada por Tink, y había descubierto que venía de una buena familia, que además estaba al poder del lado más caro de Manhattan.

— Bien, trato hecho —dijo dándole un rápido apretón—. Prepárate para perder, Swan.

Emma bufó y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

* * *

 _ **Emma **_

_Definitivamente había ganado_. Pero ahora no sabía si eso le gustaba, aunque tal vez eran los efectos del alcohol.

La alcaldesa estaba sentada en el regazo de Ruby que, junto con todas las demás, ya también estaba borracha. La alta castaña tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de Regina, manteniéndola segura mientras que la alcaldesa reía por cualquier cosa que Katherine estuviera diciendo.

La ojiverde entrecerró los ojos y dio un trago a, la que era ahora, su séptima cerveza. Apretó la botella cuando vio como Ruby pasaba una mano por uno de los senos de Regina, y ésta última sólo reía y escondía su rostro en el cuello de la mesera.

El punto de que la alcaldesa se pusiera borracha era para que se pusiera _**amigable**_ con ella, _no con Ruby_. Y Emma rápido sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué demonios?

— Creo que te estás poniendo verde de envidia —comentó Belle, una joven castaña que trabajaba en la librería pública del pueblo. Emma alzó una ceja y la ojiazul se ruborizó—. Lo siento, creo que no es de mi incumbencia.

Belle comenzó alejarse, pero Emma puso una mano sobre su hombro atrayendo su atención. La rubia negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida. La joven castaña frente a ella le ofrecía cierto aire de comodidad al que Emma estaba dispuesta a respirar para poder controlar aquel hormigueo que se acumulaba en su vientre al ver a Ruby y Regina.

— No le tengo envidia a Ruby —declaró, casi mintiendo porque muy en el fondo ella sabía que sí, ese hormigueo eran celos—. Sólo que esperaba poder llevarme mejor con Regina, no tuvimos un gran comienzo —explicó, y de nuevo fue casi mentira porque cierta parte de ella adoraba ser quien volviera loca a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

— Bueno, aunque no tengas envidia tal vez debas saber que ellas siempre son así —rió Belle—. Ruby y Regina se han vuelto muy amigas en el último año y, aunque yo misma debo admitir que me he puesto algo celosa, es algo casi usual que se pongan así —se encogió de hombros y Emma alzó una ceja—. Supongo que Regina está intentando ocultarse de algo, nadie lo dice, pero todos sabemos que salta a los brazos de alguna de nosotras cuando se siente indefensa —la ojiazul sonrió cálidamente—. Y, si te soy sincera, eso mucho mejor que antes cuando no confiaba en ninguna de nosotras.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Emma, demasiado curiosa como para querer detenerse ahora. Más cuando Belle estaba a darle datos sobre la flamante mujer sobre el regazo de su, también, nueva amiga.

— Regina no siempre fue así. Nunca salía y tenía un humor de los mío demonios —comentó Belle y Emma bufó—. Oh, si tú crees que a ti te va mal deberías saber que estás en la gloria en cuanto al humor de nuestra amada alcaldesa —rió Belle y Emma asintió, aunque nunca perdió el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos—. De cierto modo estaba bien, era su forma de defenderse contra el mundo después de lo que le había pasado —Emma abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Belle comenzó a negar con la cabeza—. Eso no te lo diré, después puedes preguntarle a ella —Emma reprimió un gruñido, pero le indicó con la cabeza que siguiera—. El punto es que, cuando adoptó a Henry cambió todo y Regina comenzó a abrirse a nosotros. Arregló todos los problemas que tenía con cada uno de nosotros, por más insignificantes que fueran.

La rubia miró a la alcaldesa, que ahora se inclinaba para provocar a Ruby con sus incitantes labios rojos y después comenzaba a reír junto con la mesera y Katherine, que al parecer era quien las había retado.

— ¿Henry es adoptado? —curioseó Emma, intentando despegar los ojos de la alcaldesa, que tenía las mejillas encendidas mientras tomaba otro trago de tequila.

Belle asintió. — No te daré detalles, Emma —apuntó la joven castaña antes de que Emma siquiera intentara preguntar algo—. Henry sabe que lo es, aunque dudo que lo entienda, y Regina es su madre no importa que no sea de sangre —Emma asintió, ella lo entendía mejor que nadie—. Ahora, creo que tú eres su nueva distracción. Ni siquiera creo que le caigas mal, simplemente la retas y Regina ama los retos. Casi vive por ellos.

— ¿Disculpa?

Emma se encontraba haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para mirar a la joven castaña junto a ella, más cuando en su vista periférica Ruby y Regina se encontraban coqueteando abiertamente y sin remordimiento. _Lo que hace el alcohol_ , pensó Emma. No sería la primera vez que veía amigas besarse bajo los efectos del alcohol, porque Regina no podía... No. Ruby tal vez era bisexual, ¿pero Regina? No.

— Regina rara vez se pone así —rió Belle señalándola—. Es verdad que toma, y bastante, pero no así. Y sé que la retaste; no es de mi incumbencia, pero en mi defensa todas las escuchamos —Belle alzó una ceja cuando Emma se ruborizó levemente—. Le das algo de emoción, aunque ella se niegue. Le gusta que la reten y le gusta ganar, siempre.

— Oh, entonces no le gustará tanto conmigo —rió Emma para después darle otro largo trago a su cerveza, terminándola cuando de reojo miraba como Regina se volvía acercar peligrosamente a Ruby. _Está borracha_ , insistió mentalmente—. A mí tampoco me gusta perder.

— Y por eso —Belle se inclinó y señaló discretamente a Regina—, aunque no lo diga en voz alta, ella te respeta por eso. ¿Qué mejor enemigo que el que se niega a ceder?

Y con eso, Belle se levantó y se sentó junto a Mary Margaret, que había estado hablando con David por teléfono, asegurándole que no tardaría en llegar a casa y que estaba _bastante_ sobria, aunque en realidad la pelinegra estaba colorada hasta las orejas y se reía como niña pequeña.

Emma llamó al mesero y pidió otra cerveza, mientras que Katherine pedía ahora una de vodka con algo de jugo de arándano. Se recargó en su silla, y la rubia se quedó mirando una vez más a la mesera y a la alcaldesa.

Llevaba una semana conociendo a Regina, y no se podía negar que había algo tóxico sobre la mujer que le llamaba la atención. Tal vez por eso insistía tanto en pasar tiempo con ella, aunque también quería conocerla. Ella no odiaba a Regina, ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente para eso, y estaba segura de que la castaña tampoco la odiaba, pero había algo que las atraía a chocar como placas tectónicas.

 _¿Qué es lo que tiene Regina Mills que llama tanto tu atención, Emma?_ , se preguntó mientras agradecía al mesero por la cerveza y después le pedía que cerrara la cuenta con la botella de vodka como su último pedido.

* * *

— Una más —pidió la alcaldesa haciendo un puchero mientras que Emma pasaba el brazo de la castaña sobre su hombro.

— Regina, no. Ya todas nos están esperando en el auto, y mira que no cabemos todas — dijo la rubia, tomándola de la cintura.

— _Señorita Swan_ —apuntó la alcaldesa mientras era llevaba por Emma en dirección a la salida—, me parece que no le estoy preguntando —continuó deteniéndose contra la pared y mirándola con una ceja alzada, aunque su estado no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Emma rodó los ojos y rió levemente. Haber separado a Regina y Ruby había sido, curiosamente, su momento favorito. Pero ahora la alcaldesa se había convertido en una total niña chiquita, haciendo pucheros cada que quería algo y Emma se lo negaba.

— Me agradecerás no haber tomado más —le sonrió Emma y luego la obligó a salir del lugar—. Dejaremos primero a Mary Margaret y... ¿tengo entendido que todas irán a tu casa? —Regina medio asintió y luego rió—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, alcaldesa Mills?

— Que estés cuidando de mí, ¿no se supone que te caigo mal? —inquirió la castaña, mientras caminaba casi colgada del cuello de la rubia.

Emma rió y se detuvo junto a su auto, donde todas estaban metidas y riendo como si fueran adolescentes. La rubia agradecía en silencio que ninguna hubiese vomitado hasta ese momento.

— No me caes mal, Regina —le sonrió—. Sólo me gusta molestarte, debo admitir que enojada eres más divertida —le guiñó un ojo y Regina se las arregló para poner los suyos en blanco; aún con todo y el doble de alcohol corriendo por las venas de la alcaldesa, ésta se encargaba de nunca perder su esencia.

La alcaldesa se inclinó y le dio a Emma un pequeño abrazo. — Gracias —le dijo sincera—. No deberías siquiera hacerlo, la única que conoces lo suficiente es a Mary Margaret.

Emma se encogió de hombros. — Sólo espero que recuerdes nuestra apuesta.

— Mientras no me recuerdes que te abracé, te daré tres lecciones —rió Regina, arreglándoselas para abrir la puerta del coche.

— ¿Y cómo te recordaré la tercera lección si no puedo recordarte el abrazo? —preguntó Emma.

— Oh, estoy segura de que te las arreglarás —le aseguró Regina y después se metió en el auto, siendo recibida por gritos y risas de sus amigas.

La rubia cerró la puerta y suspiró, ¿quién le habría dicho que su noche de viernes terminaría con cinco mujeres borrachas en su auto? Una de ellas volviéndola loca, igualmente.

 _Es una semana, Em, ¿qué demonios?_ , pensó mientras se subía al lado del conductor, riendo por lo bajo al notar que, aunque todo aquello le fuera nuevo también le estaba a ayudando a limpiar las heridas que aún se sentían recientes.

Después de todo, Storybrooke parecía ser un pueblo de segundas oportunidades. O, en su caso, terceras oportunidades.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 7**_

 **¡Holaaaaaaa! Lamento haberme ausentado tanto, pero tuve semanas pesadas con la escuela y, aunque me encanta escribir, no puedo dejar de lado mis estudios. Pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que mis actualizaciones vuelvan a la normalidad. Mientras tanto, he dejado un capítulo ligeramente más largo que el anterior y les he dado una pequeña sorpresa. Dije que es un slow-burn, pero a veces no puedo controlarme jajaja.**

 **¡Disfruten y díganme qué les pareció!**

* * *

 _ **Regina **_

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Presionó su cabeza contra la almohada intentando aliviar, sin éxito, el infernal dolor de cabeza que se estaba apoderando de ella. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacó la lengua lamiendo sus labios secos. _Agua_ , pensó la alcaldesa sin animarse a abrir los ojos.

Pronto notó el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, provocando que se sentara de golpe e ignorando el mareo que comenzaba a abrumarla. Miró hacia bajo y notó que estaba en la ropa de la noche anterior y luego miró a su alrededor y encontró a Ruby acostada a su lado, Katherine estaba en los pies y Belle estaba acostada en el pequeño sofá que había en su habitación. Soltó un gran suspiro y volvió a acostarse.

Se giró un poco, con cuidado de no mover a sus amigas, y vio sobre su mesita de noche una jarra de agua, cuatro vasos de vidrio y una caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. No se lo pensó dos veces y rápido se volvió a sentar, se sirvió un vaso de agua y después tomó dos pastillas. No sabía quién, posiblemente Tink, pero le habían salvado la vida dejándole todo aquello en la mesita de noche.

Un suave golpeteo en su puerta se escuchó y la castaña quiso arrancarse la cabeza. _Oh, pero te dejaste manipular por Emma. Querías ganar, ¿no es así?_ , pensó la alcaldesa cerrando una vez más los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Mami? —escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Regina quiso gruñir, pero la luz de su vida no tenía la culpa de que su madre perdiera el control intentando ganarle a cierta rubia. Así que, con cuidado, se deshizo de la pierna y el brazo de Ruby que la tomaban con fuerza. Caminó hacia su baño y rápido se puso unos pantalones más cómodos y una sudadera para después lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, aún podía saborear el vodka en su paladar. Entonces volvió a mirarse al espejo, sin maquillaje y con ropa demasiado cómoda para la alcaldesa. Se veía un poco más joven, aunque Regina no era demasiado grande, pues casi pisaba los treinta. _Casi_.

Salió del baño, sin preocuparse de sus amigas que seguían durmiendo, y después abrió la puerta, encontrándose un pequeño Henry sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada gacha.

— ¿Corazón? —preguntó suavemente, poniéndose en cuclillas aún descalza y con muchos trabajos. Su cuerpo le dolía.

— ¡Mami! — exclamó Henry, mirándose hacia arriba y dándole un pequeño golpe a Regina en la barbilla. Ambos hicieron una mueca y rieron mientras que el pequeño castaño se agarraba la cabeza—Auch, eso dolió —rió levemente.

Regina intentó no reír mucho, todo le dolía y aún su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar. Su pequeño hijo estiró los brazos y rodeó el cuello de su madre, la alcaldesa lo tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó.

— ¿Qué pasa, mi niño? —preguntó cuándo Henry la miró directo a los ojos, con sus ojos brillando con curiosidad y preocupación.

El castaño siempre había sido, de alguna u otra forma, sobre-protector con Regina. Lo cual siempre hacía sentir que su corazón dolía de tanto amor que brillaba en los ojos aceitunados de su hijo. Al final, sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Henry acarició su mejilla y después escondió su rostro en el cuello de su madre, manteniendo los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Henry? ¿Te sientes bien, amor? —preguntó aún más preocupada la castaña, obligando a su pequeño hijo a separarse de ella.

El pequeño castaño asintió y después que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Regina suspiró, relajada.

— Tía Tink y tío August dijeron que estabas un poquito mal —comenzó a explicar el pequeño, volviéndose a esconder en el cuello de su madre y dejando que el cabello de Regina le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz—. Que necesitabas dormir mucho, y tú no duermes mucho ¿verdad? —preguntó quitándose el cabello del rostro— ¿Te sientes bien, mami?

El corazón de Regina se aceleró. Bien le habían dicho que ser madre era una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría así de feliz ni mucho menos que una pequeña persona pudiera tener tanto amor dentro del pecho para ella.

— ¡Oh, corazón! —abrazó a su pequeño hijo con más fuerza y comenzó a acariciar su pequeña espalda— Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero te prometo que estaré bien — Henry asintió y se dejó mimar por su madre—. ¿Dónde están tía Tink y tío August?

Henry se separó de ella y sonrió con malicia; no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que sus amigos habían sido persuadidos por un pequeño niño de cinco años. Después de todo, el castaño era su hijo y había aprendido de la mejor.

— Están abajo preparando waffles con mucho chocolate y crema batida y-y fresas —dijo su emocionado, sabiendo que su madre no podría enojarse _del todo_ si veía que él estaba feliz.

 _Tengo que dejar de consentirlo tanto, o sea dejar de ser débil por esos ojos_ , se reprendió y rodó los ojos para después resoplar.

— _Vamos, mi niño_ — dijo en un perfecto español y Henry sólo volvió acurrucarse en su pecho para que los dos pudieran bajar abrazados.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y caminaron con rapidez hacia la cocina donde se escuchaba la risa de Tink y la voz de August. Con el pie, Regina abrió ligeramente la puerta de la cocina y luego inclinó todo su cuerpo, sujetando a Henry con más fuerza.

— ¡Miren quién está viva! —exclamó August, demasiado fuerte que hizo la castaña gimiera al momento en que su cabeza comenzó.

— ¿Mami? —preguntó Henry, la preocupación una vez más dibujada en su rostro.

— Estoy bien, cariño —le dio un beso en la frente y después lo sentó en una de las sillas altas junto a la isla de la cocina—. Sólo que tu tío August olvidó que me siento mal —dijo, reprimiendo a August con la mirada.

Tink plantó una taza de café frente a Regina y le sonrió. La castaña la miró agradecida; esto ayudaría bastante.

— Sin azúcar, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tink, sentándose a lado de Henry para dejar al pequeño castaño entre su madre y ella. Regina asintió.

— Gracias —musitó y dio un largo sorbo a su café. Casi gruñó ante el delicioso sabor.

August plantó un plato de waffles frente a Henry, ya troceados para que el pequeño no tuviera que esforzarse tanto y después volteó a ver a la castaña, que parecía a punto de morir.

— ¿Qué tal anoche? —preguntó el ojiazul curioso.

Los ojos de la alcaldesa estaban fijos en su pequeño hijo, viendo como Henry devoraba sin chistar los waffles que le habían preparado. Tink le acercó un vaso con leche al pequeño castaño y éste hizo una pausa para regalarle una sonrisa llena de chocolate. August se aclaró la garganta y Regina se obligó a mirarlo.

— Estuvo bien, lo usual —le ofreció una sonrisa a medias y August alzó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces siempre bebes así? —preguntó mirándola curioso.

Regina abrió la boca para replicar, pero de inmediato la cerró y lanzó una mirada fugaz a su hijo y luego volvió a August.

— August —rechinó los dientes y luego suspiró—, no ahorita ¿sí? —el castaño alzó las manos en forma de rendición y asintió— Gracias.

No era que Regina tuviera problemas con el alcohol y se estuviera negando a hablarlo, pocos vicios tenía la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y el alcohol no entraba en la lista, pero no le gustaba hablar de nada de eso frente a Henry. Lo encontraba mortificante, siempre quería mantener a su pequeño hijo ignorante de temas como el alcohol o el tabaco. Sabía que no podría evitarlo, Henry conocería todo tarde o temprano, pero sí podía retrasar el momento.

El silencio se hizo presente, aunque Regina no fue ajena a las miradas que le lanzaba August a Tink discretamente. La castaña escondió su sonrisa tras su taza de café; August sería mil veces mejor para Tink de lo que sería Killian.

No, la alcaldesa no detestaba al fotógrafo; Killian era un hombre bueno, aunque un poco ojo alegre. Y Tink y él llevaban una clase de relación que sólo ellos dos podían entender porque el resto del pueblo —y la humanidad entera quizá– sabían que no tenían nada formal y que llevaban años así. Al no tener una relación exclusiva, Killian no perdía el tiempo con otras chicas y eso _sí_ hacia la sangre de la alcaldesa hervir. Tink era su amiga, después de todo.

— ¿Les gustan los chilaquiles? —preguntó Regina después de haber terminado su taza de café. Su dolor de cabeza ya se había aminorado.

Tink asintió, era familiar con el extenso conocimiento de Regina en la cocina. Pero August alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

— Lamento decir que no sé de qué me hablas —se encogió de hombros.

— A mamá le gustaba mucho viajar y en México aprendió unos cuantos platillos. Cocina muy rico —dijo Henry, metiéndose un último bocado y sonriendo con la boca cerrada mientras miraba con adoración a su madre—. Mami, ya terminé. ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

Regina se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la frente. Henry no se daba cuenta, no sabía que sus pequeñas acciones hacían que su corazón se derritiera y que la castaña sintiera un amor que, ella sabía, nadie más podría brindarle.

— Claro que sí, mi pequeño príncipe —le acomodó el cabello—. Primero lávate los dientes, ¿si? Y recuerda que no se corre por las escaleras, y tampoco se grita porque Ruby, Belle y Kat están en mi habitación, ¿de acuerdo? —Henry asintió frenéticamente y después estiró los brazos para que Regina lo bajara y así pudiera irse corriendo a su cuarto de juegos— ¡Henry no corras en las escaleras! —gritó cuando su hijo cruzó la puerta de la cocina y después resopló y se obligó a tranquilizarse. _No puedes proteger de todo a Henry, Regina, es un niño_ , la voz del doctor Hopper la inundó.

— Estará bien, estoy segura de que gritará si necesita algo —la tranquilizó Tink, dejando caer su mano sobre la de la castaña y acariciando el dorso con su pulgar—. Y estamos aquí todos para ayudar.

Regina le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un apretón a Tink. Después se alejó y comenzó a sacar todos los ingredientes para el desayuno mexicano que planeaba preparar.

— Entonces, ¿anoche? —preguntó nuevamente August cuando la alcaldesa terminó de depositar todos los ingredientes sobre el mesón y comenzaba a sacar los utensilios.

Regina notó de reojo como Tink le soltaba un suave golpe en las costillas al castaño y éste se encogía de hombros mientras sonreía inocente. La alcaldesa resopló.

— Primero quiero aclarar que no siempre me pongo así y tampoco salimos seguido —dijo alzando su dedo índice y mirando fijamente a August—. Anoche fue...

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas mientras intentaba encontrar la forma correcta de explicar por qué había terminado con lagunas mentales del tamaño de pueblo con pequeños destellos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. _Maldita fuera Emma Swan y su habilidad de provocarla todo el tiempo_ , pensó.

— ¡Vamos, Regina! Quiero saber qué pasó. Sólo sé que llegue aquí anoche y que Tink parecía la madre de las cuatro.

Regina miró a Tink, la vergüenza brillando en los ojos de la primera y la despreocupación en los ojos de la última. No era la primera vez que terminaban todas borrachas en casa de Regina, y usualmente una de todas siempre terminaba metiendo al resto en la cama sanas y salvas, a Tink simplemente le había tocado aquella vez y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

— ¿Salimos a tomar algo y todo iba también que perdimos el control? —la castaña se encogió de hombros y August entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que Regina bajara la mirada y se concentrara en seguir preparando el desayuno.

— ¡Mentiras! —gritó August señalándola con el dedo índice mientras saltaba de su asiento y provocando que la alcaldesa hiciera una mueca.

— ¡August! —le reclamó Tink— Le duele la cabeza, ¿podrías ser un poco más gentil, por favor?

— Sí, sí, lo siento —dijo volviendo a sentarse—. Pero sigo siendo mentira, la Regina Mills que yo conozco nunca pierde el control. Nunca lo ha hecho en una situación bajo presión y no lo hace cuando está relajada. ¿Qué...? No, más bien ¿quién te hizo perder el control? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Tal vez no soy la misma Regina, una semana no te hace experto en mí —gruñó la alcaldesa ante la insistencia de August. Se negaba a aceptar que había sido Emma quien la había hecho perder el control.

El dolor brilló en los ojos azules de August, y Regina quiso golpearse por ser tan insensible.

Como Emma, August llevaba una semana en Storybrooke. No tenía trabajo, pero gracias a una pequeña fortuna que le había sido heredada –y que Regina no sabía de quién venía– el castaño podía auto-proclamarse un año sabatino si él quisiera y había decidido que se quedaría en la pequeña ciudad para pasar tiempo con Regina y Henry. Pero iba una semana, y ambos sabían que había mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar. August lo estaba intentando, lamentándose que se había alejado en la que fue en su momento una de sus mejores amigas. Y, aunque quisieran evitarlo, ellos realmente no habían hablado del daño que les había hecho que August se fuera cuando más se necesitaban entre ellos; no hubo reclamos ni nada por el estilo, ellos simplemente se habían intentado acomodar en una rutina que era casi una mentira.

— August, yo no... —comenzó Regina, estirándose sobre el mesón para poder alcanzar a su amigo.

— Lo sé —el castaño estiró las manos y tomó las de ala castaña—. Ya hablaremos, lo prometo —le sonrió de lado y Regina quiso llorar; Dios, a veces no tenía filtro para decir las cosas—. ¿Entonces...?

En ese momento, el timbre de su casa sonó y Regina se separó rápido de August. Salió de la cocina para poder abrir la puerta, no sin antes acomodarse su coleta y reprimirse por andar en aquel atuendo en el que nadie debería de ver a la persona que maneja toda la ciudad. Pero era sábado y, al final del día, Regina era tan humana como el resto.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta. Un par de brillas ojos verdes se encontraron con los cafés y Regina sintió marearse cuando Emma dijo " _Hola_ " suavemente, moviendo esos lindos y rosados labios.

* * *

 _La alcaldesa se inclinó y le dio a Emma un pequeño abrazo. — Gracias —le dijo sincera—. No deberías siquiera hacerlo, la única que conoces lo suficiente es a Mary Margaret._

 _Emma se encogió de hombros. — Sólo espero que recuerdes nuestra apuesta._

 _La alcaldesa no podía dejar de ver los labios de Emma, era como si todo su cuerpo le pidiera que la besara. Pero esas eran sus hormonas siendo influenciadas por el alcohol, no por nada había terminado en las piernas de Ruby –otra vez– y le había plantado sensuales besos a la alta castaña en los labios._

— _Mientras no me recuerdes que te abracé, te daré tres lecciones —rió Regina, arreglándoselas para abrir la puerta del coche._

 _ **¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Cállate!**_ _, dijo mentalmente, incapaz de ponerle un alto a su lengua. La piel de Regina ardía, pero ella estaba segura de que estaba guardando la compostura frente a la rubia. Y es que los ojos verdes de Emma no estaban ayudando en lo absoluto._

— _¿Y cómo te recordaré la tercera lección si no puedo recordarte el abrazo? —preguntó Emma._

 _La rubia se veía linda, con sus ojos brillando con ternura e inocencia mientras cuidaban a la alcaldesa frente a ella._ _ **Mierda, Emma Swan, dios te maldiga por hacerme esto. ¡Y también al alcohol!**_ _, volvió a decir mentalmente._

— _Oh, estoy segura de que te las arreglarás —le aseguró Regina y después se metió en el auto, siendo recibida por gritos y risas de sus amigas. Pero su mente estaba en la rubia que se apresuraba a entrar en el auto, o al menos eso intentaba porque era como si hubiese un corto circuito en su cabeza y comenzara todo a tornarse negro._

* * *

— ¿Regina? ¿Te sientes bien?

La castaña salió de ese recuerdo y pronto notó que se encontraba en los brazos de Emma. Saltó alejándose de ella y la rubia la miró confundida.

— ¿Qué dices? Estoy perfecta —se arregló lo que pudo de su sudadera y después miró a la rubia, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían—. ¿Se puede saber qué hacían sus brazos en mi cintura, señorita Swan?

Emma frunció el ceño, abriendo y cerrando la boca intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. Su mirada se tornó más confusa y, después de dar una larga bocanada de aire, miró fijamente a Regina.

— Oh, alcaldesa, lamento que le molestara. Simplemente intentaba que su cabeza diera contra el suelo cuando estaba a punto de caerse —señaló Emma, irritada.

Entonces fue el momento de Regina de abrir y cerrar la boca. Seguramente sus piernas habían fallado como lo habían hecho en su recuerdo y Emma Swan había sido su héroe, otra vez.

— Gracias, señorita Swan —dijo por fin—. ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?

— Bueno, antes de que te perdieras en el espacio te estaba diciendo que había venido para trabajar —comentó seca—. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es fin de semana, exactamente los días que me diste para empezar a trabajar en las fotografías. Aunque ya te digo que me llevará más de dos días, lo que significan más fines de...

— Sí, sí —la cortó Regina sintiendo como su cabeza pulsaba un poco—. Pase, señorita Swan.

Caminaron hasta la cocina, donde Emma saludó a August y después a Tink. Regina frunció el ceño al ver a ambas rubias saludarse, para después recordar que Emma había sido quien le había llevado el almuerzo un día antes.

— ¿Desayunaste, Emma? Regina hará un desayuno mexicano —le sonrió August. El castaño estaba al tanto de la situación de las dos, lo que no se explicaba era por qué y si podía ponerlas entre la espada y la pared para su mera diversión hasta que decidieran arreglar cualquier malentendido que tuvieran, entonces lo haría.

Regina, por su parte, miró al ojiazul intentando reprimir sus ganas de irse contra su yugular. _La hospitalidad primero, Regina_ , había dicho su padre cuando su madre invitaba alguna amistad que la castaña no quería.

— Yo... Huh... —Emma titubeó y miró a Regina, alarmada.

Si August no lo notó, Regina lo hizo. Algo había aprendido Regina en una semana sobre la rubia, y era que Emma Swan no perdía una oportunidad para fastidiarla. Sin embargo, ahora la ojiverde parecía nerviosa de quedarse en la misma habitación que Regina, casi molesta, y la alcaldesa no pudo evitar preguntarse si anoche había hecho algo que claramente no recordaba.

— Por favor, señorita Swan, insisto —se aclaró la garganta Regina y Emma la miró fijamente—. Estoy segura de que, si mis encantos siguen sin hacerla caer, mis habilidades en la cocina lo harán —sonrió sarcásticamente Regina.

Emma bufó. — Seguro.

— Oh, Em, esta mujer no miente —rió August.

Pero Emma no lo miró, sus ojos seguían fijos en Regina y viceversa. Había algo fluyendo entre las dos que Regina no lograba explicarse, y que Emma intentaba ocultar. Después de todo había sido su error dejar que anoche pasara y agradecía que la alcaldesa pareciera no acordarse.

— Sí, Emma —sonrió Tink, intentando leer las miradas de ambas mujeres—. Si hay algo en lo que Regina es buena aparte de ser madre, jinete y alcaldesa, es ser una chef impresionante.

Emma sonrió de lado y rompió la conexión con Regina para mirar a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado.

— Eso está por verse, ¿no, alcaldesa Mills?

* * *

 _ **Emma **_

La rubia había tenido que salir corriendo después del desayuno. Sí, había estado delicioso. Sí, había disfrutado cada bocado que había dado. Y sí, había disfrutado de las miradas que Regina le había estado lanzando durante todo el momento. Pero al mismo tiempo no, porque Emma comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa y sus mejillas habían empezado a encenderse. Emma Swan nunca se sentía nerviosa, simplemente no pasaba.

Después todas las demás bajaron. Ruby, Katherine y Belle habían llegado a la cocina con terribles dolores de cabeza, un sed y hambre feroz, y reclamando una taza de café. Y cuando los ojos verdes conectaron con los azules de Ruby, Emma sintió un cierto cosquilleo subir desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus hombros. Ahí fue cuando la fotógrafa supo que no podría seguir ahí hasta que se controlara. Lo cual la había llevado a disculparse, agradecer el desayuno, y retirarse al sótano donde pretendía empezar a trabajar.

Pero Emma no podía.

La rubia estaba sentada en el suelo con su laptop sobre sus rodillas, y en la pantalla brillaba una fotografía de Henry y Regina. Los dos estaban mirándose el uno al otro, Henry en los brazos de su madre, mientras todos cantaban _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ al pequeño y eran ajenos a la cámara entre las manos de la rubia en aquel momento; el pequeño castaño miraba a su madre con una sonrisa pintada de oreja a oreja y la alcaldesa se veía radiante, sonriendo y mirando a su pequeño hijo con un amor tan puro que hizo que el corazón de la rubia doliera.

La puerta del sótano se abrió y Emma se obligó a borrar la sonrisa que se había dibujado inconscientemente en su rostro. Cambió de foto, llegando a una donde estaban los niños corriendo en el jardín con Henry arriba en el inflable, sonriendo y sosteniendo una espada de madera.

— ¿Estás bien?

La rubia alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de su mejor amigo. August le sonrió cálidamente y Emma le regresó la sonrisa. El castaño le ofreció una de las tazas de café que llevaba en las manos, la cual la fotógrafa tomó con gusto y así August pudo sentarse a su lado.

— Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas? —dijo la rubia tras darle un sorbo a su café.

— Porque tiendes a salir huyendo cuando las cosas te están asfixiando.

Y ese era un hecho que, por más que quisiera negarlo, se probaba con la presencia de ambos en aquel sótano, en ese pequeño pueblo de Maine.

La rubia se acomodó, irguiéndose y dejando la laptop a un lado para después tomar la taza de café entre ambas manos. Se quedó mirando al suelo y dejó la taza pegada a sus labios.

Su mente comenzó a divagar en las imágenes de la noche anterior y, cuando escuchó a Ruby gritar el nombre de la alcaldesa, volvió a sentir ese hormigueo recorrerle las manos hasta los hombros, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar tanto que tuvo que apretar los puños.

— ¿Emma? —preguntó August mirándola detenidamente.

— Estoy bien, August —sonrió y aflojó las manos.

Por supuesto, el castaño no dejó pasar dicha acción. Si en algo era bueno August, era en leer a las personas y poner atención a cada movimiento porque así era como había cuidado tantos años a los abuelos Swan, siempre cuidado cada pequeño detalle para poder saber qué pasaría después. Así que había notado el temblor en las manos de Emma y después como las había tornado en puños, también había notado el fugaz viaje de la mirada de Emma hacia el techo cuando Ruby gritó, y cómo presionó la taza más hacia sus labios casi pidiendo quemarse.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó, también sabiendo que Emma no era alguien a quien debías presionar si querías conseguir información.

— Sí, sólo que necesito trabajar en las fotografías y revisarlas. También quiero empezar con las de blanco y negro que sacaré a la antigua —sonrió y se levantó para dejar sobre la mesa su taza y después agacharse para recoger la laptop y ponerla también en la mesa.

August se levantó y caminó hasta ella. Emma contuvo sus ganas de voltear y reclamarle que le diera su espacio, que estaba bien y no lo necesitaba, pero se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperó.

— Sea lo que sea que te esté dando vueltas en la cabeza, —comenzó, inclinándose para quedar cerca de ella— va a estar bien. No lo pienses mucho, Em, sabes que termina destruyéndote hasta mínima cosa.

— Eso no es verdad —gruñó la rubia.

Pero lo era, porque Emma siempre vivía al borde de todo. No era que quisiera hacerlo, pero su mente era traicionera y terminaba en el mismo círculo vicioso.

— Lo haces, Em —August le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Emma arrugara la nariz levemente cuando la barba del castaño le hizo cosquillas en la piel—, pero recuerda que no importa qué sea, todo tiene arreglo.

— Excepto la muerte —musitó Emma, recordando aquella frase de su abuela.

August sólo asintió, sabiendo que la rubia ahora se encontraba sumida en un recuerdo.

* * *

 _La joven rubia estaba llorando mientras miraba al suelo, donde los pedazos del jarrón de su madre descansaban._

 _Tenía un año de haber llegado a la gran casa de los Swan, y ahora sentía que lo había arruinado todo porque había roto uno de los jarrones favoritos de su madre adoptiva por error cuando intentaba sacar una fotografía como el abuelo Swan le había enseñado. Y con eso, la pequeña ojiverde ya se veía de regreso en el sistema y con familia nueva._

 _Su único consuelo era que sólo le quedaban tres años más y estaría por su cuenta. O al menos sería libre de irse y buscar un trabajo decente que la mantenga._

— _¿Cariño?_

 _La elegante Elise Swan entró a la sala de estar donde Emma estaba sentada y llorando. El rostro de la rubia estaba ahora enterrado entre sus manos, lo cual hizo que el corazón de la mujer doliera un poco._

— _¿Emma? ¿Qué pasa?_

 _La señora se sentó junto a la rubia y le pasó una mano por la espalda, intentando darle algo de consuelo mientras la ojiverde seguía sollozando._

 _Elise Swan había generado un afecto por la pequeña rubia en poco tiempo; era tan dulce e inocente que era imposible no querer a alguien como Emma._

 _A excepción a los sollozos de Emma, la habitación continuaba en silencio mientras que la abuela Swan continuaba haciéndole círculos en la espalda a la rubia._

— _Corazón, háblame. ¿Qué sucede? —insistió Elise._

 _La rubia alzó la mirada y la conectó con los dulces ojos azules de su abuela adoptiva. Elise simplemente le sonrió, haciendo que la tensión abandonara un poco el cuerpo de Emma._

— _Es que... yo... el abuelo... y quería... pero no y.… se rompió... y voy a regresar..._

 _Elise tuvo que reprimir una pequeña risa, la joven rubia frente a ella lucía tierna cuando balbuceaba. Le recordaba a Kendall, el padre adoptivo de Emma, cuando era joven y se ponía nervioso por haber hecho algo que claramente sus padres habían descubierto._

— _Hagamos esto —palmeó sus piernas, indicando que Emma podía recostar su cabeza en su regazo, y así lo hizo la rubia—: quiero que respires profundamente hasta que te sientas capaz de decirme tranquilamente qué sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Emma volvió a hacerle caso y respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquila, pero tal vez sólo se trataba de que la abuela Swan pasaba sus dedos por el largo y el levemente rizado cabello rubio de Emma._

— _Rompí el jarrón de mamá intentando hacer la postura que el abuelo me enseñó, perdí el equilibrio y lo tiré en el intento de recobrar mi equilibrio —confesó Emma después de varios minutos en silencio._

— _¿Y llorar por el jarrón? —inquirió la abuela Swan._

 _Emma negó con la cabeza. — Me temo que quieran regresarme al sistema. Es un jarrón caro y me han regresado por cosas más simples._

 _La abuela Swan la hizo sentarse y después pasó sus brazos por el pequeño torso de la rubia. Emma se acurrucó en el hombro de Elise y se dejó consentir; sólo Dios sabía cuánto le quedaba en aquella casa con esa dulce mujer como su abuela adoptiva._

— _Déjame darte un consejo, Emma —la rubia miró a su abuela directo a los ojos, cuando la señora puso su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla obligándola a hacerlo—. Todas las cosas en esta vida tienen arreglo, no importa qué tan grave o simple sea._

 _Emma miró el jarrón y luego miró a su abuela. Aquellos ojos azules miraron con cariño a la rubia, haciéndola sentir aún más cómoda._

— _Pero el jarrón..._

— _Nada de peros, mi pequeña Emma —Elise acarició la mejilla de Emma—. Todo tiene arreglo, corazón, excepto una cosa: la muerte. Y nadie está planeando en asistir a un funeral esta noche, ¿cierto? —Emma asintió y Elise se permitió reír un poco— Sé que no te gusta usar la tarjeta que te dieron tus padres, pero esto se arregla fácil porque iremos a darle un uso a esa tarjeta. O bien, usaremos la mía. Pero compraremos otro ¿está bien? Aunque no creo que a Maryse le importe —dijo Elise levantándose._

— _¿Abuela?_

— _¿Si, corazón? —mirando hacia la rubia, que miraba a su abuela con cierta esperanza brillando en sus ojos._

— _¿No me voy a ir? —preguntó Emma, removiéndose algo incomoda en el sillón._

 _Elise rió y Emma frunció el entrecejo, no muy segura de cómo tomar el comportamiento de la señora frente a ella. La abuela Swan se inclinó y tomó la mano la mano de Emma para tirar levemente de ella, haciendo que la rubia se levantara._

— _Apenas llegaste a nuestras vidas, Emma —la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y Emma se lo devolvió—, ¿crees que te voy a dejar ir así como así? ¡Eres mi nieta favorita!_

— _La única —rió levemente la rubia._

— _Y no quiero más, cariño._

* * *

 _ **Regina **_

Ya era tarde, la mayoría habían abandonado ya su casa prometiendo verse al día siguiente para un desayuno familiar en Granny's.

Pero Emma seguía ahí, y no había salido del sótano en ningún momento. August se había ofrecido a bajarle comida y dado el hecho de que en el sótano había un baño, no era necesario subir para nada. Y Regina no quería que le molestara, pero claramente la rubia la estaba evitando.

Si bien, cuando la rubia había llegado, la alcaldesa había tenido un pésimo comportamiento con Emma por la mañana; pronto se dio cuenta de que la fotógrafa simplemente estaba guardando distancia con ella y le estaba molestando más de lo que quería admitir.

Usualmente Emma la estaría molestando, la estaría llevando al borde o le estaría recordando que había perdido la apuesta. Al menos eso haría Regina. Pero no, la rubia parecía encerrada en el sótano y la castaña estaba al borde de un ataque.

Miró a su pequeño hijo que, después de jugar horas con August algo de soccer, había caído rendido en el sofá viendo caricaturas.

Regina se levantó y tomó a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, con cuidado de no despertarlo, para después subir las escaleras. Dejó a Henry en su habitación, cubriéndolo con su manta favorita y quitándole los pequeños zapatos. Después cerró la puerta y volvió a bajar.

Entró en la cocina y preparó café para después servir dos rebanadas de pay de manzana. Emma tendría que hablar con ella, porque Regina tenía la sensación de haber hecho algo la noche anterior que claramente ella no recordaba, pero Emma sí porque Tink le había dicho que fue la rubia quien las había hecho llegar a todas sanas y salvas.

Puso todo sobre una pequeña charola y se dirigió a la puerta del sótano, se las arregló para entrar con las cosas y bajar las escaleras con cuidado. Entonces encontró a la rubia, sentada en el suelo con los audífonos puestos.

Emma ni siquiera se inmutó, parecía demasiado consumida con lo que había frente a ella. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, y luego tomó la raza que había junto a ella e hizo una mueca cuando el líquido frío entró en su boca. Regina quiso reír cuando la vio hacer una mueca de disgusto y regresó la taza al lugar donde estaba.

La alcaldesa dejó la charola sobre la mesa que estaba vacía, lejos de donde estaban las cosas de trabajo de Emma, y miró a su alrededor notando que habían unas cuantas fotografías colgando mientras se secaban.

En una estaban Mary Margaret, Ruby y ella riendo sentadas en el sofá de su sala. Regina sonrió porque, aunque no podía recordar con claridad qué se había dicho en aquel momento, ella sabía que estaba siendo feliz en compañía de sus mejores amigas.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a la rubia, esta vez se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes de ésta mirándola directamente. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, aunque Regina no sabía exactamente de qué iba su comportamiento con Emma simplemente se estaba dejando llevar.

Por su lado, la fotógrafa se aseguró de tener las mejillas secas porque no quería que la alcaldesa se diera cuenta de que segundos antes había estado llorando en silencio. Y después, se quitó los audífonos esperando por Regina.

— Están hermosas las fotografías. —comentó la castaña, tomando ambas tazas de café y caminando hacia Emma—. No has salido de aquí en todo el día, así que supuse que te vendría bien un poco de esto —le dijo acercándole la taza una vez que estuvo más cerca de la rubia—, dado el hecho de que tu taza ya casi no tiene y está frío.

— Gracias —murmuró la rubia, estirando la mano y tomando la taza que se le era ofrecida.

Regina se mantuvo de pie, cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra mientras el silencio se hacía presente en la habitación y Emma dejaba de prestarle atención para seguir en lo que quiera que estaba trabajando en su laptop.

No le gustaba ser ignorada a la castaña, de hecho, quería gruñir y exigirle a Emma una explicación, pero algo le gritaba en su interior que algo estaba mal. Antes, Regina habría saltado a sus instintos y habría ido por lo que quería, pero ahora estaba escuchando lo que su interior decía –porque usualmente estaba en lo correcto– y llevaría esto con calma.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó, tranquila. Emma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y, después de varios segundos, asintió. La alcaldesa se acomodó junto a la rubia y suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma ya había dejado de prestarle atención—. Te he traído algo de merienda, no es mucho.

— ¿Huh?

La rubia ni siquiera la miró, seguía paseando su mirada verde en la pantalla llena de las fotografías de Henry frente a ella. Y la castaña quiso gruñir, pero decidió que sería ella quien mantendría la calma y se comportaría como la adulta que era.

— Te traje un pedazo de pay de manzana —Emma alzó la mirada, expectante, y la alcaldesa señaló la mesa—. Lo hice yo misma.

— ¿No está envenenado, cierto? —bromeó Emma, y sus ojos brillaron levemente.

Regina notó, con todo y la oscuridad que las rodeaba, que los ojos de Emma estaban algo rojos. Y quiso preguntar, pero decidió que lo haría más adelante.

— Aunque debo admitir que la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves es, ciertamente, mi villana favorita de Disney, —apuntó mientras que Emma la miraba divertida— puedo asegurarle, señorita Swan, que no, no está envenenado.

La rubia asintió y, después de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa a Regina, volvió a su trabajo. Regina suspiró. Dejó que su mirada paseara por las facciones de la rubia, después sus espesas pestañas hasta la punta de su nariz seguido sus labios.

— Emma, —murmuró, su garganta pronto estaba hecha un nudo y su mirada parecía no querer despegarse de los labios rosados de la rubia— ¿me dirás qué pasó anoche y por qué me estás ignorando?

La rubia la miró, y notó que sus ojos verdes también viajaron hasta sus labios. La alcaldesa se lamió el labio inferior y ahí lo supo, Emma no tuvo que decirlo porque el recuerdo la abrumó en un golpe.

* * *

— _Regina, ya todas están adentro, ¿quieres entrar por favor? —suplicó la rubia a la necia castaña._

 _La alcaldesa rió, pero continuó sentada en su pórtico mientras el aire frío le azotaba el rostro. Emma suspiró, ella misma era demasiado necia y más cuando estaba borracha, así que decidió esperar a que Regina se dejara ser arrastrada en el interior._

 _Eran casi las tres con treinta minutos de la madrugada, la calle estaba vacía y todo estaba muy tranquilo. El jardín de la mansión estaba rodeado de altos arbustos y la pequeña reja de la entrada estaba cerrada y, aunque la oscuridad era casi total, el pequeño sendero era iluminado por la luz de la luna._

— _Esto es raro —dijo Regina, poniendo una mueca de total seriedad._

— _Oh, claro que lo es. —rió Emma, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Tú y yo juntas y sin matarnos? Creo que tengo que mantenerte borracha._

 _La castaña hizo una mueca, pero no pudo retener esa pequeña sonrisa divertida que se había dibujado en su rostro._

— _Muy divertida, señorita Swan, pero no estoy borracha._

— _Eso dice un borracho cuando está borracho —apuntó Emma y la castaña rodó los ojos._

— _Tal vez estoy algo mareada. —rió Regina—. El punto era que esto es raro, y no hablo de estar aquí hablando como seres humanos comunes y corrientes._

 _Emma alzó una ceja, curiosa de lo que podría abandonar los labios de la alcaldesa. — ¿Oh?_

— _Me refiero a que —hizo una pausa y se lamió los labios resecos— es raro sentir tanta atracción por alguien en menos de una semana._

 _Emma sintió su respiración cortarse y tuvo que obligarse a respirar y reír tontamente._

— _¿Te gusta August? —preguntó, en el fondo conociendo la respuesta— Porque entonces no es raro, llevan años de conocerse y sólo se volvieron a reencontrar._

 _Regina le soltó un leve golpe en el hombro y sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. — August es como un hermano para mí._

— _¿Ah sí? —curioseó Emma, intentando agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas de la salida de escape que se le estaba ofreciendo._

— _Sí —afirmó Regina—, pero esa es una historia para otro momento. Hablaba de ti, Emma, y estoy agradeciendo a cualquier Dios que existe que estemos borrachas porque así no debo recordar nada._

— _Yo no estoy..._

— _¡Pues yo sí! Y es casi vergonzoso tener que admitir que el alcohol es quien está sacando mi valentía a relucir, pero seguro seguiría en negación hasta que abandones el pueblo._

 _Emma ahogó una pequeña risa, algo que pareció más como haber tosido. Pero la alcaldesa pareció no notarlo, y pronto sus ojos acaramelados se encontraron con los de Emma. La rubia pestañeó, intentando convencerse de que la sinceridad realmente brillaba en los ojos de la castaña._

— _¿Ya me quieres fuera? ¡Pero va una semana! —la ojiverde intentó alivianar la tensión que comenzaba a sentirse entre ellas. Una tensión buena, tan buena que le comenzaba a dar miedo._

— _Eso lo quiero desde que plantaste un pie en mi ciudad, Emma —rió levemente la alcaldesa, y la fotógrafa sintió marearse. La risa de Regina era algo que parecía una dulce melodía, suave y rasposa al mismo tiempo, casi irreal—. Y al principio me dije que era porque realmente temía por Henry, pero es otra cosa y..._

 _La castaña se inclinó, tomó las mejillas –ahora rosadas– de la rubia entre sus manos, haciendo que la respiración de Emma se cortara, y la admiró._

 _La alcaldesa dejó que sus ojos pasearán por el rostro de la rubia, admiró cada pequeño detalle hasta que se detuvo en los labios finos y rosados de la fotógrafa ante ella. Emma se lamió su labio inferior y Regina la imitó, sintiendo el deseo arder ahora por todo su cuerpo._

 _¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? No. ¡Detente!_ _, se reprimió la alcaldesa mentalmente, pero era imposible porque su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba a las órdenes del cerebro. Estaba totalmente desconectada, y hasta su lado consciente sabía que todo ella deseaba inclinarse un poco más y comprobar si los labios de Emma eran tan suaves como le parecían._

— _Regina... —musitó la rubia, dejando que también sus ojos se estancaran en los labios carnosos de Regina._

— _Silencio, señorita Swan —ordenó la alcaldesa, sonando tan firme como pudo bajo los efectos del alcohol._

 _Y entonces, después de cerrar los ojos, se inclinó..._

* * *

La alcaldesa pestañeó repetidas veces, recobrando su respiración y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. _No, no, no, ¡imposible!_ , se gritó mentalmente.

— ¿Regina?

La rubia claramente había notado la frustración que cruzaba por el rostro de la alcaldesa, y nunca quiso tanto saber qué pasaba por la mente alguien hasta aquel momento.

— Silencio, señorita Swan —ordenó Regina con su voz de alcaldesa, intimidante y fría, pero en Emma provocó cosas extrañas en su interior, y ahí supo la rubia qué pasaba por la mente de la alcaldesa.

No era que Emma se avergonzara; sinceramente, había disfrutado cada segundo de aquel momento porque, aunque la rubia quisiera negárselo tanto o un poco más que Regina, la castaña frente a ella también la atraía. Era como un lazo que las ataba a ellas, creando una extrañamente excitante conexión.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —murmuró Emma, viendo como Regina hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

Lo que menos quería Emma era que ahora que Regina recordaba su pequeño momento de anoche, se arrepintiera. Porque Emma no lo hacía, pero tampoco iba a estarlo gritando y menos si Regina parecía no recordarlo, cosa que hacía ahora.

— ¿De verdad pasó? —preguntó la alcaldesa después de haber regulado su respiración y de haber conseguido que el nudo en su garganta se deshiciera.

 _No vas a volver a tomar_ , se reprimió Regina. El alcohol era tonto, y te hacía decir y hacer cosas que –obviamente– no querías hacer sobrio. Y no le gustaba pensar que bajo los efectos del alcohol se sentía más valiente, que sus deseos más profundos habían tomado el control sobre su cuerpo.

— ¿Pasó qué, Regina? —preguntó Emma, sintiéndose incapaz de decirlo ella. Aparte quería que la alcaldesa lo dijera, quería saber que había sido tan real como anoche, aunque Regina quisiera negarlo ahorita.

— No estoy para juegos, señorita Swan —la castaña sonó tan firme como su voz se lo permitió, pero comenzaba a sentir otra vez el nudo formarse y su respiración comenzaba a ser irregular.

— Yo tampoco, alcaldesa —contestó Emma—, necesito que lo digas porque tal vez estoy confundiendo las cosas.

Regina se inclinó, sabiendo que su cuerpo quería demostrarle a Emma, pero ahora estaba consciente así que volvió a su lugar. La rubia, notando el pequeño desliz de la alcaldesa, se inclinó para no dejar escapar a Regina de lo que parecían ser los mismos deseos.

— Emma —musitó la castaña, y casi lloró cuando su propia mirada la traicionaba.

— Dilo —le exigió Emma—, y contéstame lo siguiente, ¿quieres otro?

— No, Emma —intentó hacerse para atrás, pero la fotógrafa la fue acorralando. Estaban sentadas, y eso le precia perfecto a Regina porque sabía que si estuvieran paradas el estar acorralada por la rubia causaría en su interior cosas _demasiado_ agradables.

— ¿No quieres decirlo o no quieres otro? —la voz de la fotógrafa se hizo profunda y Regina sintió un calor por su vientre comenzar a esparcirse— Dime qué fue lo qué pasó, Regina. ¿Qué crees tú qué pasó?

La rubia fue haciendo pequeña a la castaña, y la espalda de la alcaldesa chocó contra el suelo dejando a Emma arriba de ella.

— No-nos be-be... —la voz temblorosa de Regina hizo que la rubia sintiera un calor esparcirse por su vientre y, Dios la ayudara, sentía que quería dejarse controlar por sus instintos en aquel momento.

— ¿Disculpa? Creo que no entendí —sonrió levemente Emma, y de no ser porque Regina se sentía demasiado nerviosa –tanto que se avergonzaba de sí misma– claramente habría rodado los ojos.

— Nos besamos —exhaló la alcaldesa, su aliento chocó contra el rostro de Emma por la proximidad en la que se encontraban.

Emma asintió, y agradeció llevar el cabello en una coleta porque así no tendría que lidiar con sus rizos rubios bloqueándole la vista de la perfecta castaña frente a ella.

— ¿Y te molesta? —preguntó, haciendo que Regina hiciera una mueca. Pero pronto, la alcaldesa negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior— ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar para aclarar esos recuerdos?

Regina se quedó quieta, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Emma. La ojiverde la miraba de una forma que, en vez de ponerla incomoda, hacía arder la piel de la alcaldesa.

— Dime, Regina, ¿quieres revivir lo de anoche?

Y, Dios, claro que quería. Regina estaba a un paso de rogar por sentir los labios de la rubia en los suyos. _**Lo estaba deseando**_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 8**_

 **Volví a tardarme, lo sé, pero deben saber ustedes que me llevan días escribir los capítulos. De verdad, ¡días! Y entre la escuela y todo, es fácil que me distraiga un poco. De cualquier forma, ¡aquí está! Y espero lo disfruten.**

 **WARNING: RedQueen implied, pero SwanQueen es endgame y seamos sinceros, después de este capítulo no habrá forma que de que me odien. También sube el el rate a T porque lo bueno comienza ya, aún así no hay nada grafico aun.**

 **Disfruten y déjenme saber qué piensan. Igualmente pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como jerriesdaughter o Twitter como fixmepesy. Podemos discutir la historia o podemos discutir OUAT y lo trashy que se está volviendo con esta sexta temporada.**

 **LONG LIVE THE EVIL QUEEN. Y, claro, SWAN QUEEN.**

* * *

 _ **Emma**_

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y miró directamente al techo. Después cerró los ojos y comenzó a regular su respiración.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que sus labios habían vuelto a probar los de la alcaldesa. Cuatro días desde que se habían casi devorado la una a la otra con besos agitados y llenos de confusión, pero atracción genuina.

¿Después de eso? Regina y ella habían vuelto a la normalidad, con comentarios sarcásticos y discusiones innecesarias como, por ejemplo, si la foto de ella y Henry debería ir enmarcada en algo pequeño o ir en grande sobre la chimenea de la sala de estar. Emma defendiendo que de ampliarla quedaría mal y Regina aferrándose a la idea de tener la foto en grande. Pero la rubia sabía que la foto podría ir del tamaño que quisiera, sólo estaba llevándole la contraria a Regina porque le gustaba la forma en la que sus ojos parecían arder cuando Emma sonreía socarronamente, o como se muerde el labio cada vez que no sabe cómo responder a todo lo que le lanza la rubia. Todo aquello provocando hormigueos en las extremidades y el vientre de la rubia.

Y la ojiverde quería resistirse, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos Regina le venía a la mente, de inmediato conectándola a aquella tarde en el sótano de la castaña. La rubia podía casi jurar que podía seguir sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de la alcaldesa sobre los suyos o, mejor aún, la rudeza de sus dientes al morder su labio inferior.

Emma gruñó, porque pensar en Regina la hacía sentirse mareada y la hacía sentir algo que no quería sentir. Sí, la alcaldesa era tremendamente caliente y la rubia ya había aterrizado ese punto desde el primer momento en que posó ojos sobre ella, pero todas esas pequeñeces que Emma comenzaba a notar de Regina eran cosas que estaban empezando a asustarla.

Respiró profundamente y sus manos viajaron a sus labios. Apretó los ojos mientras su cerebro revivía, una vez más, el recuerdo del beso.

* * *

— _¿Y te molesta? —preguntó, haciendo que Regina hiciera una mueca. Pero pronto, la alcaldesa negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior— ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar para aclarar esos recuerdos?_

 _Regina se quedó quieta, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Emma. La ojiverde la miraba de una forma que, en vez de ponerla incomoda, hacía arder la piel de la alcaldesa._

 _Emma estaría mintiendo si dijera que la cercanía de Regina no la estaba poniendo nerviosa, que toda aquella seguridad que estaba mostrando era sólo una máscara. Pero una de las dos debía ponérsela ahora que todo aquello que había intentado evitar todo el día, había salido a relucir._

— _Dime, Regina, ¿quieres revivir lo de anoche?_

 _La alcaldesa no tuvo que responder, al menos nada verbal, pues en el momento que se lamió los labios Emma sólo pudo inclinarse un poco más. Su aliento chocó contra los labios de la alcaldesa y, después de mirarse fijamente una fracción de segundo, la castaña cerró los ojos y la rubia unió sus labios en lo que fue primero un beso suave y lento, para después volverse rudo y desesperado._

 _Se dejaron caer en el suelo y, después de dar la vuelta en el suelo, pronto Regina se encontraba arriba de Emma sintiéndose incapaz de separar sus labios de los de la rubia._

 _Los minutos pasaron, y se habían separado repetidas veces para ganar un poco de aire para sólo volver a besarse y dejar que sus manos exploraran el cuerpo de la otra, ganando así que pequeños gruñidos y gemidos fueran sofocados por besos, cada uno más desesperado que el anterior._

— _Emma —murmuró Regina, separándose un poco y sentándose a horcajadas sobre la rubia. Y, a pesar de la falta de luz en la habitación, la fotógrafa sabía que los ojos de la castaña estaban oscurecidos por el deseo al igual que los suyos._

— _Shh —dijo Emma sentándose con Regina aún en su regazo._

 _Pasó la mano por el cabello de Regina, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de éste, y pegó sus labios una vez más con los de la alcaldesa. Regina movió la cadera haciendo gemir a ambas._

 _Los labios de la rubia viajaron de los de Regina hacia su barbilla, y después hacia su cuello. La alcaldesa dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en los largos rizos rubios mientras apretaba un poco más con cada beso que se acercaba justo a su punto débil._

— _Emma —repitió Regina en un gemido, luchando por mantener la compostura que sabía hace rato había perdido._

 _La fotógrafa comenzó a morder el cuello de la alcaldesa, y casi lamentó no poder tener vista exacta de cómo Regina se mordía el labio para sofocar su grito._

— _¿Mami? —la voz de Henry se escuchó en el piso de arriba, pero si bien pudieron no escucharlo también pareciera que lo estaban ignorando. Regina volvió a mover la cadera— ¿Mami, ¿dónde estás? —volvió a llamar el pequeño castaño, y esta vez ambas mujeres bajaron el ritmo, pero ninguna quería perder contacto con la otra— ¡MAMI! —gritó Henry, desesperado por no encontrar a su madre._

 _Regina y Emma esta vez lo escucharon, y se separaron de golpe mientras comenzaban a regular sus respiraciones agitadas. La alcaldesa se levantó, la rubia imitándola, y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, que estaba hecha jirones y su cabello también, que estaba enmarañado._

 _Ninguna dijo nada, pero Emma suspiró cuando la alcaldesa abandonó el sótano dejándola sin aire y pidiendo más._

* * *

La rubia gruñó. Maldita fuera Regina Mills y su capacidad de ponerla así. Revivir el beso ayudaba menos, cada vez era peor el recordarlo porque Emma pronto se encontraba frustrada y deseando más.

La fotógrafa se mordió el labio mientras cruzaba las piernas y presionaba sus piernas una contra la otra para alivianar un poco la tensión que comenzaba a formarse entre sus piernas.

Su mano comenzó a viajar por su vientre; estaba sola, aún faltaba para que Mary Margaret y Henry llegarán y David estaba en la veterinaria de turno matutino y vespertino, ¿qué más daba? Después de todo, era culpa de la alcaldesa que Emma se encontrara así.

Desabotonó su pantalón y justo cuando comenzaba a juguetear con el elástico de su ropa interior, su celular comenzó a sonar. Emma gruñó, pero decidió que lo mejor era ignorarlo, dejándolo sonar mientras ella continuaba con su actividad. Sonrió ampliamente cuando se hizo silencio en la habitación, y se permitió cerrar los ojos para comenzar a imaginarse a la atractiva alcaldesa.

Abrió un poco las piernas mientras sus dedos bailaban en su vientre; a la rubia le gustaba jugar, incluyendo su persona, para llevar a quien fuera a su límite. Volvió a morder con fuerza su labio inferior cuando por fin decidió meter la mano debajo de su ropa interior.

Su celular sonó una y otra vez, haciéndola gruñir mientras se sentaba en la cama y estiraba la mano para alcanzar el aparato que estaba en la mesita de noche. Era un número desconocido, pero ya tenía tres llamadas perdidas, al parecer.

— ¿Si? —contestó bruscamente, y después respiró profundamente. No debía enojarse.

— ¿Se encuentra la señorita Swan? —una suave y tímida voz se escuchó de otro lado.

— Ella habla, ¿quién es? —dijo Emma, ya más tranquila.

— Es del ayuntamiento. La alcaldesa Mills solicita su presencia de inmediato, pide que por favor venga a su oficina lo antes posible —dijo la voz tímida, que Emma asumía era la asistente de Regina.

— ¿Regina está bien? —preguntó de inmediato, sorprendiendo a Emma en el proceso por el tono de preocupación que ahora era dueño de su voz.

— Sí, sólo quiere verla de inmediato —contestó la asistente.

— Bien, voy para allá. Gracias —y cortó la llamada.

Suspiró y miró otra vez al techo después de tumbarse nuevamente en la cama. ¿Para qué quería verla Regina? Sólo ella sabía. Pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué demonios Emma estaba emocionada de ir, por fin, al ayuntamiento y poder ver a Regina?

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó; comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, y arreglarse un poco. Era mejor averiguar qué era lo que la alcaldesa quería pronto.

* * *

 _ **Regina**_

El bolígrafo estaba entre sus dientes; era un hábito terrible, su madre llevaba reprendiéndola desde pequeña por eso, pero no encontraba otra forma de calmar aquellos nervios que estaba sintiendo. Había pedido la presencia de Emma en su oficina y eso la tenía al borde.

 _Es por Henry_ , se recordó Regina, _nada de esto tiene que ver con lo del sábado._

Pero Regina sabía que todo tenía que ver con lo del sábado, porque desde ese día la castaña encontraba imposible arrancarse a Emma de mente y mucho menos de la piel.

La alcaldesa aún podía sentir las manos de Emma, recorriéndola con suavidad y provocando que la piel de Regina ardiera. La castaña podía recordar sus gruñidos mezclados con los de la fotógrafa, tornándose más necesitados que el anterior. Y de no haber sido por Henry...

Se detuvo. No. Su hijo no tenía la culpa, de hecho, podría ser su salvador; detuvo a su madre de cometer un posible error, pero con la frustración que la estaba comiendo viva no estaba muy segura de que se arrepentiría si lo cometería.

Su mente viajó a su problema actual. Había pedido la presencia de Emma la oficina, jurándose a sí misma que se trataba de algo relacionado con su hijo —que era totalmente cierto— aunque ella misma sabía que sus razones brillaban con otro motivo.

En las últimas noches, Regina se había sentido caliente. Y dios sabía que eso no le había pasado en años; el tiempo había pasado y su ahora inexistente vida sexual no había parecido querer revivir hasta que Emma Swan había decidido que regazo era el lugar perfecto para que la castaña se acomodara mientras la rubia atacaba sus labios y su cuello. Beso tras beso, la ropa interior de la alcaldesa iba asegurando su viaje al bote de basura, puesto que no había duda de que Regina había deshecho su —ridículamente cara— lencería. Pero su hijo las había interrumpido, previniendo que su madre se fuera por un camino del cual no había regreso y, al mismo tiempo, dejándola necesitada y frustrada.

El recuerdo de Emma había comenzado a subir su temperatura gradualmente, y la alcaldesa terminó cruzando las piernas y mordiendo el bolígrafo con fuerza. Soltó un pequeño gruñido cuando apretó las piernas, metiendo presión a la parte que más lo necesitaba y provocando que cierto —y muy leve— alivio le recorriera el cuerpo.

Su mano cayó en su regazo, dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior. _¿Aquí, Regina? ¿En serio?_ , pensó sintiéndose ridícula por no poder controlar sus hormonas.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, provocando que diera un respingón y recordándole por qué no podía aliviar ninguna necesidad en aquel momento.

 _Maldita fuera Emma Swan_ , pensó mientras alzaba el teléfono y lo pegaba a su oreja.

— ¿Sí? —dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

— La señorita Swan está aquí, ¿la dejo pasar? —preguntó su asistente, tímida como siempre.

— Dígale que me espere cinco minutos, ¿sí? Después puedes dejarla pasar, por favor —pidió. Y después de escuchar el sí por parte de su asistente, bajó el teléfono.

Se levantó y comenzó a limpiar su escritorio un poco. Después se plantó frente al espejo y comenzó a retocar su maquillaje y a arreglarse el cabello. Volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, y en ese momento la puerta de su oficina se abrió así que fingió estar ocupada con los reportes que le había mandado Graham aquella mañana.

— ¿Regina?

La voz suave de Emma inundó sus oídos, haciendo que sus manos temblaran un poco y que cierto rubor tiñera sus mejillas. Respiró profundamente y, después de asegurarse de que sus mejillas ya no ardían, miró hacia los ojos verdes que estaban frente a ella.

— Señorita Swan, un placer que se haya dignado a venir —dijo neutra—. Estoy segura de que llamé hace media hora y que la palabra _**inmediato**_ estuvo involucrada.

Emma rodó los ojos y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Pero la simple acción le pareció diferente a Regina, la rubia parecía más atractiva ante sus ojos. Sí, la fotógrafa ya le parecía atractiva, pero ahora sentía cierto hormigueo recorrerle al verla bien. Era como si ahora realizará que estaba ridículamente atraída hacia ella.

— Bueno, llamaste en un momento... —titubeó y Regina no dejó pasar el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la rubia— inadecuado. Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué querías verme?

Regina se levantó y silenciosamente le indicó que se sentara con ella en el sofá. Lo hicieron, y fue como si la tensión se hiciera más densa con la proximidad que compartían. Tanto Emma como Regina parecían a punto de saltar sobre la otra y terminar lo que Henry había provocado que dejaran a medias.

 _Tal vez si pruebo una vez, la necesidad deje de existir_ , pensaron ambas.

— Quería saber si podías cuidar a Henry esta tarde —soltó la alcaldesa después de decidir que no debería siquiera pensar que necesitaba de Emma—. Lo haría yo, pero hay una razón por la que no puedo encargarme de mi hijo por más que quiero hacerlo. Aparte Mary Margaret y David saldrán por su aniversario, bueno es una sorpresa para Mary Margaret, y David me avisó a penas. Ruby tiene el turno de la tarde y de la noche, y...

— Lo haré —le cortó Emma.

Regina la miró y abrió un poco la boca. La rubia se inclinó un poco, su mano sobre el sofá a escasos centímetros de la pierna de la alcaldesa. La castaña se mordió el labio y se obligó a guardar la compostura.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó intentando volver al tema.

— Sí, Henry es un niño genial. No tengo problema —Emma volvió a sentarse derecha, reprimiendo el impulso de saltar sobre Regina y arrancarle esos pantalones y esa blusa, que tenía tres botones abiertos—. Bueno, sí hay uno...

La alcaldesa alzó una ceja. — ¿Oh?

— No sé cocinar, y dudo que quieras que el pequeño de cinco años ingiera una deliciosa hamburguesa de Granny's. Digo, yo como eso, pero dudo que dejes que Henry lo haga —sonrió Emma.

Regina quiso reír, pero ella no hacía eso menos frente a Emma. O al menos no debía, porque ella era la alcaldesa y _debía_ guardar la compostura. Pero su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar diferente con Emma; era como si aquellos dos besos cambiaran su punto de vista y su forma de ser con Emma. Por eso, los días anteriores había vuelto a su actitud irritante y distante, pero cada día que pasaba, más quería acercarse a la fotógrafa.

— Henry lleva una copia de la casa en el fondo de su mochila, es en caso de que Mary Margaret tenga una emergencia y necesiten ir a mi casa —explicó Regina—. En el refrigerador hay comida, intenta no quemar mi cocina ¿de acuerdo? Después de Henry y Rocinante, es lo que más amo en la vida.

Emma sonrió. — Sí, mi capitán —Regina asintió y se levantó, sintiendo la necesidad de poner más distancia entre ella y la rubia antes de que saltara sobre la ojiverde y le arrancara la ropa. Pero Emma pensaba diferente— Regina... —su mano tomó la muñeca de la alcaldesa, y ésta miró la pequeña unión como si su piel ardiera del simple contacto. Y tal vez lo hacía.

— Señorita Swan, ya debería de ir en camino por Henry —dijo después de escasos minutos, conectando sus ojos con los de la fotógrafa.

— Llegaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y lo sabes —Emma se levantó y tiró de Regina—. Pero tenemos que hablar. _Necesitamos_ hablar.

Los ojos de la castaña de inmediato viajaron a los labios de la ojiverde, inconscientemente lamiéndose los suyos. Después miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de Emma. Entonces de alejó, liberándose del agarre de la rubia.

— ¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿De verdad vamos a fingir que no pasó nada? —preguntó Emma, se acercó y Regina dio un paso hacia atrás— ¿Vamos a fingir que no te arde la piel con deseos de tenerme cerca otra vez? Quisiste repetir el beso, podemos hacerlo de nuevo y más. Yo sé que quieres más.

Emma estiró los brazos y tomó a Regina de la cintura, atrayéndola y pegándola hacia ella. Sus labios acariciaron vagamente el cuello de la alcaldesa; la rubia no sabía de dónde había sacado la valentía para hacerlo, pero Regina no parecía rechazarla o queriendo arrancarle la piel centímetro a centímetro.

— Señorita Swan, esto es altamente...

— ¿Inapropiado? —se burló Emma— Aquella noche, cuando estabas borracha, intentaste más que sólo besarme. Eso sí, fue inapropiado. Querías tanto que tomara ventaja sobre ti, y yo y mis modales tuvimos que retener el impulso de irme sobre ti y arrancarte la ropa —Regina jadeó cuando una de las manos de Emma viajó hasta su trasero y la atrajo más. Sus labios se pegaron a la oreja de la alcaldesa—. Intenté marcar mi distancia, pero insististe al día siguiente en estar cerca de mí. Casi rogaste por el segundo beso, y cuando se volvió más inapropiado contigo a horcajadas sobre mí moviendo la cadera y provocándome, nuevamente tuve que verme decente y pensar en tu hijo que necesitaba a su madre aun sabiendo que yo también necesitaba de ella —mordió el lóbulo de Regina y la alcaldesa suprimió un gemido—. Dime, alcaldesa Mills, ¿esto te parece inapropiado? Porque a mí me parece más que justo y necesario.

— Señorita Swan —jadeó la castaña mientras los labios de Emma viajaban de su oreja a su cuello.

La rubia lamió su punto débil y después soltó una mordida, haciendo que Regina jadeara aún más. Las rodillas de la alcaldesa temblaron, pero la fotógrafa la tomó con más fuerza.

— Por más que odie cuando me llamas así, no voy a negar que en este momento me encanta —gruñó Emma—. ¿Vas a volver a rogarme por un beso?

Regina bufó, aunque fue más una mezcla de un bufido con un gemido pues los sentidos de la alcaldesa luchaban por no concentrarse en la magia de los labios de la fotógrafa.

— No ruego, señorita Swan —apuntó y con toda su fuerza, física y de voluntad, tomó de los hombros a Emma y la alejó de su cuello y el peligroso camino que estaba tomando—. De hecho, creo que eres tú la que está rogando en este instante.

La ojiverde la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios.

— Rogaré todo lo que quieras por tan siquiera un beso —la alcaldesa sonrió triunfante—si aceptas que te sientes irremediablemente atraída hacia mí. Que te gusto —murmuró.

Regina rió. Ambas sabían que la respuesta brillaba en sus ojos, los cuales estaban oscurecidos en deseo, pero la alcaldesa no podía –ni debía– permitírselo.

— Quisieras, pero no —sonrió y el dedo índice de la alcaldesa recorrió desde el vientre de la fotógrafa hasta su barbilla—. No me gustas, Emma. Son casi dos semanas, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

Por un segundo, los ojos de la rubia se nublaron con una infinidad de sentimientos provocando que, por primera vez, los de Regina se nublaran con arrepentimiento y que las ganas de morderse la lengua crecieran en su interior.

— La atracción es una cosa curiosa, igual que el amor ¿sabías?

— ¿Amor? Creo que es algo...

— _Aparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Regina. A veces tardas en darte cuenta, pero eso no significa que no esté ahí desde el primer día_ —tiró más de Regina y sus labios acariciaron los de la alcaldesa—. Puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras, alcaldesa, incluso podemos pelear cuánto quieras a esta altura ya es sexy, pero tarde o temprano vas a caer.

Emma no era ajena a la mirada puesta en sus labios, ni como la castaña se mordía los propios.

Una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba del cuerpo de la alcaldesa, y ella misma sabía que Emma tenía razón, pero no podía dársela.

Si bien, Regina ardía en deseo por la fotógrafa, ella misma no quería permitírselo. Llevaba años sin pareja, años sin tener más de una cita con una persona porque su corazón estaba atado a Daniel, incluso en su ausencia. Y se sentía tan mal querer a otra persona, pensarla tan siquiera, que no podía permitírselo. ¿No era eso una traición a la memoria de su fallecido prometido?

Sin embargo, la rubia había logrado meterse bajo su piel desde el primer día. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se plantaron en la fotógrafa en aquel parque, Regina sólo sintió curiosidad y ganas de provocar a la rubia para llevarla al límite. Pero ahora, ¿qué se supone que debería de estar sintiendo aparte de las ganas de desquiciar a la rubia? ¿No se supone que simplemente se detestaban?

Ambas se lamieron los labios, y Regina decidió que podría averiguar todo aquello _por su cuenta_ más tarde, siempre y cuando no perdiera la oportunidad de probar los labios de la ojiverde y tal vez saciar su hambre. Se acercaron aún más, ambas cerrando los ojos mientras la lengua de Regina delineó el labio inferior de la rubia. Ambas jadearon con anticipación sabiendo que venía después, y justo cuando estaban a punto de cerrar el trato, el teléfono de Regina sonó. La alcaldesa no supo si reír o gruñir con frustración, pero decidió que no haría nada.

— Será mejor que vaya por Henry, alcaldesa —Emma fue la primera en hablar, dando pie a que Regina diera un paso hacia atrás y asintiera—. Hasta en la noche, Regina. Ya continuaremos.

La alcaldesa quiso replicar, pero para cuando una respuesta se formuló en su mente la fotógrafa ya había abandonado su oficina. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y, después de acomodarse la ropa y el cabello, fue a contestar.

* * *

— ¡Me estoy volviendo loca, Ruby!

La alta castaña vio desde su cama como la atractiva alcaldesa se movía de un lado a otro en su habitación, a la cual había sido arrastrada contra las miradas reprobatorias de su abuela, pero ambas sabiendo que Regina estaba en medio de un colapso mental.

— A ver si entendí, ¿Emma y tú se besaron y no sabes cómo sentirte? ¡Eres peor que una adolescente hormonal! —rió Ruby y Regina sólo se detuvo para mirarla como si quisiera apuñalarla— Bien, no es gracioso, pero en serio Regina, no es un gran problema.

La alcaldesa cerró los ojos y se detuvo en medio de la habitación de Ruby. Era un gran problema, porque después de que la fotógrafa había abandonado su oficina Regina había dejado de pensar menos en ella.

Todo el cuerpo de la alcaldesa le pedía a gritos llegar a casa ya, aunque ella misma se había forzado a ir hablar con Ruby antes de siquiera aparecerse en su propia mansión. Pero es que Emma era casi tóxica, llenándola de una necesidad que se negaba a sentir.

No, no había ningún problema con que Emma fuera una mujer porque antes de Daniel, Regina había estado con Mal, su ex mejor amiga y su ex novia. Pero lo que sí era un problema era como la alcaldesa, con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía unas incontrolables ganas de estar con la rubia. Era como si un simple beso comenzara a hacer click dentro de ella, y eso la estaba asustando porque no podía ser.

— Lo es, ¿sabes? No puedo sentirme así —se dejó caer en la cama, a lado de Ruby, y ambas se acostaron en la cama.

Ruby tomó la mano de Regina, entrelazando sus dedos y después dándole un leve apretón mientras dejaban que el silencio se hiciera denso.

Regina y Ruby habían compartido más que simples besos inocentes en los últimos años. La alta castaña se había convertido en la confidente de la alcaldesa; sí, Regina tenía a Mary Margaret, Belle y Kathryn también y significaban mucho para ella, pero Ruby había logrado acercarse más. Así que no fue de sorprenderse cuando Regina se acurrucó en el pecho de Ruby y esta última abrazó a la alcaldesa con fuerza sin soltar su mano.

— ¿Qué pasa, Regi? ¿Por qué Emma Swan te tiene tan alterada?

No, Ruby estaba lejos de estar celosa. Porque sí bien ella y Regina habían sucumbido un par de veces a sus deseos estando borrachas, y se habían unido más que las demás, Ruby amaba a Regina como si fueran familia y era mutuo el sentimiento.

— No puedo, Ruby. ¿Sucumbir a los encantos de Emma Swan? ¡Nunca!

Ruby rió levemente, pero detuvo a Regina de siquiera intentar alejarse de ella.

— ¿Esto es porque se odian, según tú? Déjame decirte que todos somos conscientes de la tensión sexual qué hay entre ambas —le dijo la mesera.

— ¿Esto no es como ser infiel, Ruby? —preguntó, ignorando a su amiga y continuando con lo que torturaba su mente— No puedo pensar en Emma Swan como alguien más que sólo caliente mi cama, ¿sabes? Eso sería una traición a Daniel, no puedo sentir más...

— ¿Daniel? —Ruby se sentó de inmediato y Regina sólo se elevó en sus codos— ¿Regina, ¿qué pasa?

Los ojos de la alcaldesa se cristalizaron y la mesera sintió algo romperse en su interior. Estiró los brazos y envolvió a Regina en un abrazo mientras la escuchaba sollozar.

— Tengo miedo, Ruby —admitió Regina entre sollozos—. No tengo idea de qué demonios está pasando.

* * *

 _ **Emma **_

Henry se colgó de su pierna y la fotógrafa rió, mientras era atacada desde abajo por un tierno puchero.

— No baño, Em-ma —suplicó Henry, sacando el labio inferior y abriendo mucho los ojos.

 _Así que con ese puchero cae tu madre_ , rió Emma mentalmente. Se inclinó y levantó a Henry tomándolo de las axilas, con cuidado.

— Jovencito, para tener cuatro años...

— Cinco —la corrigió Henry enseguida.

— Bien. Para tener cinco años, eres toda una maquina manipuladora —el pequeño castaño frunció el entrecejo, confundido y curioso por la palabra—, te prometo explicarte después, pero mi punto es que... —se acercó un poco más, quedando a escasos centímetros de Henry— tal vez con tu madre funcionen esos pucheros, pero yo soy la inventora de la manipulación y no funcionan conmigo. Y tu madre ordenó específicamente que debías darte un baño.

Hubo un diminuto silencio entre los dos, hasta que Emma comenzó hacerle cosquillas y Henry comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos fuertes de la rubia.

— Me rindo, me rindo —chilló intentando deshacerse de las manos hábiles de la fotógrafa.

— ¿Oh? Pero pensé que no querías ducharte.

La ojiverde alzó una ceja mientras que el pequeño Henry se mordía el labio y escondía la mirada. Emma comenzó hacerle cosquillas levemente y Henry rió.

— Sí quiero, sí quiero.

Emma rió y lo cargó con fuerza. Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras y Henry la guio hasta su habitación. _El pequeño desgraciado tiene su propio baño_ , pensó Emma mientras lo bajaba sobre la cama.

— Muy bien, campeón, iré calentando la bañera y tú te vas desvistiendo, ¿qué tal eso?

Henry asintió y ella fue directo al baño que había en la habitación del niño. Se arrodilló junto a la bañera y abrió ambas llaves para que el agua comenzara a llenar la tina.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando en el caso beso que compartían Regina y ella aquella tarde, las palabras de Regina negándose a su atracción y como Emma sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al ser rechazada –de nuevo–, para después ver brillar en los de la alcaldesa que todo era una mentira y que no sabía si era más para la rubia o para sí misma.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el baño del hijo de la mujer que la estaba confundiendo por dentro. Emma ni siquiera era buena con los niños, pero estaba ahí cuidando a Henry como si fuera algo natural y no estaba segura si se trataba de lo fácil que era Henry de cuidar o que una parte de ella deseaba con ganas complacer a la alcaldesa y mostrarle que era más que una simple cara bonita andando.

La rubia no entendía; había una corriente eléctrica que la recorría de pies a cabeza cada vez que veía a la castaña, también cierto hormigueo en los dedos, su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un lazo atrayéndola a la alcaldesa, y Emma simplemente no entendía nada.

Sí, Regina era ridículamente atractiva, tal vez una de las mujeres más atractivas con las que se había topado en la vida, pero nada de eso explicaba porque sentía todo aquello como si fuera más que atracción física.

Tal vez se había puesto celosa de Ruby aquella noche en el bar, pero eso no debía significar nada porque seguramente eran celos de que ella no había podido tener a Regina físicamente. Sin embargo, esa misma noche lo hizo, y al día siguiente otra vez, y aquella misma tarde había estado a un paso de tenerla, pero ella seguía ardiendo en celos por Ruby, imaginando que la mesera ya había compartido la cama de Regina.

Emma no quería pensarlo, pero sólo se había sentido así una vez y eso había sido un desliz cuando se enamoró de Neal. Pero esto era un error, debía serlo por su bien porque Emma no quería ni siquiera pensar en Regina Mills de una forma romántica, de hecho, no quería pensar en nadie así porque no estaba segura de que podría aguantar un corazón roto, mucho menos cuando la muerte de su abuela apenas cumpliría dos meses.

— ¿Emma?

El pequeño Henry apareció en la puerta del baño, atrayendo a Emma justo a tiempo para cerrar las llaves del agua. El castaño se cubría con vergüenza y Emma sonrió cálidamente.

— Dame un segundo, ¿sí? ¿Tienes juguetes que quieras usar? — Henry asintió— Ve por ellos y vuelve.

El castaño desapareció, olvidando su vergüenza, y fue en busca de sus juguetes. Emma terminó de preparar el baño y esperó al regreso de Henry.

* * *

Ya era más tarde cuando la rubia se encontraba bajando las escaleras, con ella ropa aún húmeda por el desastre que Henry y ella habían hecho en el baño – claro, Emma había limpiado todo después–, y ahora se dirigía para lavar los platos de la cena después de haber llevado a Henry a la cama.

Regina había avisado que llegaría tarde y que esperaba Emma no tuviera inconveniente con quedarse un poco más hasta que August o ella llegaran a casa. Y claro, al leer el recordatorio de que August vivía bajo el mismo techo que la alcaldesa Emma había vuelto a sentir esos celos arder.

La puerta principal se abrió, y la perfecta Regina Mills apareció. Lucía cansada, apenas siendo capaz de sostener su propio peso. Y cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de la rubia, Emma supo que había llorado y una necesidad de abrazar y proteger a Regina la abrumó que incluso se sintió algo mareada.

— Señorita Swan, estás hecha un desastre. ¿Henry está bien?

La alcaldesa desvió la mirada de la de Emma, incapaz de poder sostener la idea de que la rubia realmente podía ver a través de ella.

Regina se metió en la cocina y Emma fue detrás de ella. La rubia se apresuró a servirle una taza de café a la castaña, y pronto se puso a lavar los trastes mientras que la alcaldesa tomaba un asiento junto al mesón. Ninguna mencionó lo doméstico de la situación.

— Henry está bien, de hecho, ya está durmiendo y limpié el baño y la habitación —sonrió Emma mirando sobre su hombro, notando de reojo que Regina sacaba un pedazo de pastel de chocolate del refrigerador y comenzaba a comerlo como si su vida dependiese de ello—. Es algo juguetón en el baño, ¿sabías? Pequeño causa problemas —rió.

Regina rió levemente. — Eso significa que le agradas, ¿sabes? Conmigo no lo hace porque no lo dejo, y no lo hacía con sus tres intentos de niñeras porque definitivamente no las quería. Por algo terminó bajo los cuidados de Mary Margaret.

Emma intentó ignorarlo, pero el tono de voz de Regina se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel. Era como si la castaña se sintiera demasiado cansada para luchar, casi derrotada.

La ojiverde terminó de lavar los platos, y después de secarse las manos se sentó frente a la alcaldesa a través del mesón.

La fotógrafa estudió detenidamente a la alcaldesa, mientras esta última disfrutaba de su pedazo de pastel y su café. Y notó como las manos de Regina temblaban, notó como la alcaldesa hacía pausas para respirar profundamente y también notó que una lagrima recorría su mejilla hasta chocar con el mesón.

— ¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?

Emma saltó de su asiento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba junto a la castaña. Regina no tardó en limpiar sus lágrimas, y miró a la rubia, con los ojos cristalinos y rojos. La rubia no sabía, no entendía por qué dolía tanto verla así.

— Estoy bien, fue una noche pesada —confesó dándole un trago a su café—. Y ya es tarde y no fui yo quien metió a mi hijo a la cama. Soy peor de lo que pensé.

La rubia frunció el ceño y, como si fuera la acción más normal del mundo, tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres una excelente madre!

Regina la miró a los ojos y no pudo encontrar más que sinceridad en aquellos ojos verdes. Pero la castaña se sentía cansada, y saber que aquella vez no había llegado para el ritual antes de dormir por sus problemas personales y no laborales la hacían sentir mal. Demasiado mal.

— Siempre estoy ocupada, Henry merece que esté siempre con él —continuó Regina.

— Bueno, eso no pasaría si tuvieras a alguien —la alcaldesa alzó una ceja y Emma rio suavemente—. No me estoy ofreciendo... aún —la curiosidad no abandonó los ojos de la castaña—. El punto es que, le ofreces a Henry todo lo que puedes darle y a veces está bien faltar. No eres la mujer maravilla, aunque tampoco estás lejos de serlo —Emma acarició la mejilla de Regina.

— Lo dices como si supieras qué es que te hagan falta, ni siquiera yo lo sé y no quiero que Henry se sienta solo nunca...

— Oh, pero yo sé qué es que te hagan falta tus padres, sé qué es la soledad y que nunca estén —Regina abrió la boca para replicar, posiblemente preguntar, pero Emma la detuvo—. Prometo contarte, pero no esta noche. Es más sí recuerdo bien, me debes tres clases de equitación y quiero la primera mañana.

Regina la miró y se esforzó por esconder una sonrisa. — Señorita Swan, ¿segura que quieres...

— Mi punto es —alzó la voz haciendo que Regina guardara silencio—, Henry te adora, Regina. ¿Sabes cuantas veces estuviste presente en el día? Si no te mencionaba, actuaba como tú. Henry quiere ser como tú. Y bajo todo ese brote psicótico que a veces te da, eres una gran mujer.

Regina la miró fijamente, y pronto le ofreció una gran y sincera sonrisa, algo a lo que Emma no pudo resistir y se la devolvió.

— Ni creas que por esto te comenzaré a llamar _"amor"_ —rió Regina.

La ojiverde rodó los ojos y se acercó más a Regina. Hizo el típico movimiento de poner un mechón detrás de la oreja de la alcaldesa y luego deslizó sus dedos por su mejilla hasta su barbilla, alzó suavemente la barbilla de Regina y se inclinó un poco más.

— Emma servirá por ahora —plantó un suave beso en la nariz de la castaña, sorprendiendo a ambas—, aunque debo recordarte que _Señorita Swan_ tiene efectos graciosos en mí —su voz se volvió más grave y bajó de volumen— ¿quieres descubrir cuáles son?

Regina rió levemente mientras que su mirada divagaba por los labios de la ojiverde—. ¿De cuándo acá eres tan directa? Es como algo gradual, ¿cierto?

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para besar a la alcaldesa, pero, como siempre, no corría con mucha suerte y August entró a la casa gritando _**"Honey, I'm home"**_ haciendo a Regina reír y a Emma reprimir un gruñido.

Quería a August, realmente lo hacía, pero en aquel momento no se sentía nada más que ganas de matarlo por haber matado su momento.

Esos celos eran incomprensibles y a Emma no le gustaban, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta sucumbir a ellos si estos le daban a cambio tan siquiera un maldito beso.

— Oh, no estamos solos, cariño —sonrió August y Emma terminó de enderezarse—. Swan, ¿intentas robarme a mi mujer?

El castaño se acercó a Regina y le plantó un beso en la frente, para después rápidamente robarle un trozo de pastel y un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Tu mujer? La última vez que revisé era alcaldesa _Mills_ , no _Booth_ —sonrió Emma, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

— Fallas técnicas —August se encogió de hombros y robó otro pedazo de pastel, ganándose un manotazo por parte de Regina.

— Tampoco veo un anillo —apuntó Emma, intentando seguir la corriente juguetona y sofocar sus necesidades asesinas contra August—. De hecho, tampoco la veo a ella quejándose. No lo hace ahora y no lo hacía cuando...

— Basta, los dos —se apresuró hablar Regina. La rubia no pudo evitar preguntarse si la alcaldesa no quería que August se enterara por una razón muy diferente a enterarse por vergüenza—. August, hay más pastel en el refrigerador, deja de comerte el mío. Y, Em-ma, no hay necesidad de ventilar todo mi día ¿sabes? —la fotógrafa sonrió al ser llamada por su nombre de pila y Regina le devolvió levemente la sonrisa—. Por cierto, ya es tarde, no deberías irte así. Tengo otra habitación de huéspedes que...

— No lo creo —le cortó Emma—. Iré a casa de Mary Margaret, no quiero importunar. Pero, si necesitas que mañana vuelva a cuidar a Henry, sabes dónde llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia se levantó y fue a despedirse de August, después miró a Regina y sonrió levemente, sin saber qué hacer, y después dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Escuchó murmullos en la cocina cuando sacaba su chaqueta del armario y pronto Regina apareció, antes de que siquiera pusiera la mano sobre el picaporte.

— Emma —otra vez esa dulce voz inundó sus oídos, bendiciéndola al pronunciar su nombre otra vez. La rubia la miró y terminó de acomodarse la chaqueta—. Yo sólo quería...

— No lo hagas —sonrió Emma y abrió la puerta.

— No tienes ni idea de qué...

— Ibas a agradecerme por cuidar a Henry; no lo hagas, porque realmente no fue nada —Emma salió de la casa y Regina se quedó recargada en el marco de la puerta—. Entonces, ¿mañana para mi clase de equitación?

Regina alzó una ceja y rió levemente. — ¿Oh? ¿Era en serio lo de la clase?

— Muy enserio, alcaldesa Mills —se acercó y se inclinó un poco— ¿A las once está bien? Después de eso, el almuerzo lo pago yo.

La castaña se mordió el labio y fingió valorar la situación. Después se encogió de hombros.

— Una apuesta es una apuesta, ¿no? Y tú me recoges, ¿estamos? Nos vemos en el ayuntamiento a las once, señorita Swan —le apuntó Regina, pero Emma no pudo detenerse y le robó un beso en los labios, suave y fugaz—. ¿Emma, qué...?

— Te dije que mostraría qué hace en mí el que me llames así —sonrió inocente—. Tal vez continúe haciéndolo. Buenas noches, Regina —se inclinó y robó otro beso, dejando más aturdida a la alcaldesa.

Y cuando comenzó a caminar por el pequeño sendero en su jardín hacia la entrada, pudo atrapar un pequeño y jadeante _"Buenas noches, Emma"_.

Se subió al escarabajo amarillo y suspiró. No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando, pero claramente era algo más fuerte que simplemente quererse llevar a Regina Mills a la cama. Y estaba algo asustada, pero no quería siquiera dejarlo pasar.

En ese momento sonó su celular y contestó sin molestarse en mirar quién era. Una sonrisa de idiota plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Emma?

Esa voz la detuvo de encender el auto, y Emma se quedó quieta. Dios sabía que la extrañaba, pero por algo la había estado evitando porque los recuerdos eran muchos.

— ¿Mamá?

Y su sonrisa desapareció.


End file.
